Une semaine ensemble
by Kyubi18
Summary: Un plan est organisé par Jiraya, directeur du lycée de Konoha, pour rapprocher certaines personnes ayant une relation problématique. Qu'arrive t'il quand Naruto et Sasuke en font partie? YAOI, NARUSASU, HORS-UNIVERS, SCHOOLFIC,OOC.
1. Introduction

Bon ben celle là elle est hors univers des ninjas, c'est un SasuNaru, et finalement c'est une schoolfic avec les mêmes caractères des personnages.

C'était une journée pluvieuse à Konoha. Un jeune homme se préparait pour aller au lycée. Ce garçon en question se nommait Naruto Uzumaki.

Blond, grand yeux bleus océan, musculature fine, 1 m 85, et trois traits sur chaque joue.

Il s'habillait toujours de la même façon : un pantalon orange et un t-shirt noir moulant permettant de voir sa belle musculature. Malgré tout ses attributs favorables, il n'avait pas de succès auprès des filles.

Il n'était pas très fort à l'école, ses mauvaises notes faisant flipper sa mère adoptive : Tsunade, ses parents biologiques morts dans un accident de voiture qui leur avait été mortel sur le coup et son père adoptif mort dans une fusillade à l'école où il travaillait.

Donc, revenons à notre histoire. Naruto enfilait son t-shirt noir et attacha à son cou un collier que Tsunade lui avait offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. C'était un rubis bleu comme ses yeux, retenu par une chaîne délicate. Il prépara son sac et sortit en courant de chez lui, sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner. Eh oui! Il allait encore arriver en retard s'il manquait son autobus. Il vit le bus de loin qui s'apprêtait à partir.

-ATTENDEZ!!!!!! hurla-t-il

Grâce à son don pour atteindre un certain nombre de décibels, l'autobus se stoppa lui laissant le temps d'embarquer… mais pas de s'assoir!

Il se prit violemment le plancher collé de gommes de toutes les couleurs.

_Ah tien! Il n'y avait pas de gomme bleue là hier! Ni cette mauve à côté!_

Il se prenait le plancher presque à chaque jour. Les seules journées où il ne se ramassait pas les quatre fers en l'air c'était quand il ratait l'autobus. C'était un type maladroit quoi! Il se releva sans difficulté devant les regards blasés que les autres passagers lui laissaient. Ils étaient rendus habitués avec le temps. Il regarda à l'entour, et une catastrophe arriva… Il n'y avait plus de place de libre… sauf une à côté de son pire ennemi, rival de toujours, Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce dernier était du genre froid et snob, mais d'un charme fou. Toutes les filles étaient folles de lui. Elles le trouvaient mystérieux et sexy avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, ses yeux onyx, sa belle musculature, et ses 1m90.

C'était tout le contraire de Naruto : Il était antisocial, parlait peu, s'habillait toujours d'un éternel ensemble noir portant l'emblème de sa famille, et ne semblait pas avoir d'amis particuliers.

Ces deux là se détestaient. Ils se lançaient fréquemment des regards haineux et s'insultaient régulièrement. Mais pourquoi toutes ces chamailleries? Ils étaient jaloux l'un de l'autre. Mais bien sûr, aucun des deux ne se l'avouerais. Alors c'était la seule façon d'y remédier.

Alors Naruto se dirigeât d'un pas d'une extrême lenteur vers le siège à côté de Sasuke. Ça le brûlait presque d'être à côté de cet être qu'il qualifiait d'abruti et de vantard.

-Sasuke. dit-il en s'assoyant discrètement.

-Hnn. dit le brun.

Ils se lancèrent un de leur regard de bonjour, c'est-à-dire totalement blasé et ennuyé.

L'autobus décolla. La route était en construction, donc cabossée.

Ils sautillaient sur leur siège. Malgré tout, le blond qui n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause d'un film d'horreur qu'il avait écouté la veille, s'endormi rapidement. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva :

Sa tête se pencha sur la droite, accotée sur l'épaule du brun.

Ce dernier, regarda en direction de Naruto, une grimace de dégoût imprimée sur le visage. Il fixait sa tête comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de démoniaque qui pouvait le dévorer d'une minute à l'autre.

Mais le problème avec Sasuke c'était qu'il cachait bien ses sentiments.

Il faisait des regards haineux à Naruto, avait l'air dégoûté en le voyant s'approcher de lui ou en le voyant dormir, mais la vérité était que dans son fort intérieur il aimait passionnément Naruto. Bien sûr, il ne lui aurait jamais dit de peur de paraître pour un abruti à son lycée. Sans parler du blond en question qui se moquerait certainement de lui. À moins qu'il le fuies à jamais, le trouvant trop dégoûtant. Bref, il faudrait bien qu'il lui avoue un jour mais quand? Quand il se sera trouvé une copine ou un copain? Pas question! Les Uchiwa n'étaient pas des perdants, mais bien des gagnants. Et il trouverait bien un moyen d'arriver à ses fins…


	2. La déclaration qui tue

L'autobus se stoppa dans la rue près de l'école. Mais le problème était que Naruto était toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Le brun ne vit d'autre choix que de le réveiller. Il n'était pas sans cœur, quand même!

Il le secoua :

-Uzuratonkachi! Debout!

-Hnnnn!!

-Tu m'imites mal dobe.

-Grmmlph. dit le blond en se levant.

-Eh les jeunes! Débarquez ou je continue ma route! cria le chauffeur.

-C'est bon on arrive!

Ils débarquèrent rapidement de l'autobus, ce dernier décollant presque en même temps que Sasuke descendait les escaliers. Naruto se tourna vers le brun.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?

-Tu préférais peut-être repartir avec le chauffeur?

-Non, je veux dire, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça.

-Hnnn. dit-il en rougissant un peu.

La cloche sonna

-Merde, on est en retard!

Les deux garçons coururent vers la porte principale, là où un vieil homme à la longue chevelure blanche les attendait de pied ferme.

-Encore en retard Naruto. C'est la dernière fois que je t'averti.

Et…Sasuke Uchiwa! Ça par exemple! C'est une surprise de taille.

Je crois que je vais noter la date pour la mettre dans l'album de finissants.

-Grmmlph.

-Bon ça va pour cette fois Uchiwa, mais pas le droit à l'erreur la prochaine fois.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas grave pour lui? dit-il en désignant Naruto.

- Euh… eh bien… euh… bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

-C'est parce qu'il trouve ma belle-mère sexy.

-NARUTO! hurla-t-il en mettant sa main devant la bouche du blond.

Ah mais il dit n'importe quoi ce gamin.

-Si vous le dites.

-Maintenant allez à l'auditorium, j'ai une annonce très importante à faire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grosse salle verte, suivis par le directeur : Jiraya.

Bien sûr, en entrant dans la salle les deux garçons se séparèrent car il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont ennemis dans cette histoire! Donc Naruto partit vers la droite alors que Sasuke alla vers un siège mis à part vers la gauche.

Maintenant, revenons à Naruto.

Il prit un siège mélangé avec plusieurs personnes, dont son ami Kiba et la copine de ce dernier : Hinata. Les autres, ils ne les connaissaient pas vraiment.

_Tiens, il manque beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas normal qu'on soit seulement 16 étudiants dans l'auditorium._

_C'est vraiment louche… qu'est-ce que Mr. Jiraya mijote…_

Le directeur attendit que tout le monde se taise, puis saisit le micro sur la scène en affichant un grand sourire espiègle.

-Bonjour à vous chers élèves. Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui dans le but d'un projet que le conseil et moi-même avons mis sur pied hier soir.

Certains d'entre vous seront sûrement en désaccord mais si vous refusez vous redoublerez votre année et vous aurez 3 fois plus de devoirs que les autres au cours de l'année.

_Tsss! Si ce n'est pas du chantage je me demande bien ce que c'est._

-Alors ce projet consiste à améliorer certaines relations qui causent problème, donc, des relations dans un état critique. Pour atteindre ce but nous allons menotter votre poignet à celui de la personne choisie afin d'améliorer vos relations. Vous devrez passer la semaine avec cette personne et l'un de vous deux ira habiter chez l'autre durant la semaine. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans les mêmes classes, vous pourrez vous choisir une des deux classes dans laquelle vous êtes. Tout est déjà arrangé avec le conseil scolaire et les autres professeurs. Mais pour vos camarades, c'est votre problème! Pas le mien.

_Avec qui ce vieux pervers m'a-t-il mis? Shino? Non, je me fous de lui et ses insectes bizarres. Kiba? Bien sûr que non! C'est mon meilleur ami!_

_Sûrement pas Hinata, on est amis aussi. Mais qui il reste?_

_Bon eh bien, il ne manque pas de p'tits cons ici!! _

_C'est entre Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, et Kankuro._

Jiraya se pencha sur son sac et ramassa une feuille noire.

_Wahou! C'est presque la liste de Satan!_

-Alors voilà. Je vais vous annoncer avec qui vous allez être.

Rock Lee, tu seras avec Hinata Hyûga. La raison : La semaine passée tu l'a défiée dans un combat à mort et tu t'es mis à tourner sur toi-même en hurlant : fleur de lotus. Le résultat été que tu as eu quelques bleus quand son cousin est intervenu.

_Hahaha! Neji a tiqué!_

-Kiba Inuzuka, tu seras avec Shino. La raison : Vous vous insultez à longueur de journée. Alors ce sera bénéfique pour vous deux.

-Tsss! dit l'Inuzuka.

_Pauvre lui! Il va être pris avec l'homme bibitte pendant toute une semaine. Je le plains._

-Et puis finalement Naruto Uzumaki, tu seras avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

La raison : Vous vous disputez à longueur de journée, vous vous insultez, vous vous battez régulièrement et en plus vous faites entrer des gens dans votre petit jeu.

_Je veux mourrrirrrr!!!! Achevez-moiiii!!!_

-Alors maintenant : Je vous nomme, je vous menotte, et vous partez dans la classe choisie. Puisque vous étiez les derniers : Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, vous serez les premiers menottés.


	3. Naruto fait le bordel

_Poouurquooii moiiii?!!! Et être les premiers menottés, c'est sensé être une récompense ou quoi?_

Ils se levèrent lentement, puis s'avancèrent vers le directeur en se lançant des regards haineux.

-Allez les jeunes! Ça sera bénéfique pour vous deux, vous allez voir!

Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous amuser… dit Jiraya.

Sasuke et Naruto retournèrent leurs regards haineux vers Jiraya, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous toute cette pression.

-Grmmlph! marmonna le blond.

-Hnnn. répondit l'Uchiwa.

-Ça par exemple, quelle surprise!! Vous voyez, vous commencez déjà à vous parler entre vous. Même si cette façon de communiquer entre vous est plus qu'étrange, c'est déjà un bon début.

Les deux jeunes tendirent leur poignet vers Jiraya.

Ce dernier les attacha et les intima de ficher le camp car il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En d'autres mots, une belle rouquine l'attendait devant l'école pour aller prendre un verre dans un bar de strip-tease.

Vraiment, quel directeur responsable! Il respire vraiment la confiance!

Le blond et le brun se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sans s'avoir dit un mot depuis *l'emprisonnement*. Ce fut Sasuke qui fit le premier pas, à la grande stupéfaction du blond.

-Alors, on va dans la tienne ou dans la mienne?

-Hein?

-D'accord, dans la mienne.

-Raah, c'est bon j'avais compris! C'est d'accord.

Comme prévu, ils allèrent dans la classe de Sasuke, la classe 7.

Toutes les filles admiraient le nouveau venu, bien qu'il soit arrivé d'une drôle de façon, sous les regards ahuris de toutes les personnes présentes. Pourquoi? En courts termes, Sasuke et lui étaient entrés dans la classe en hurlant et en se chamaillant, se traitant de toutes les insultes possibles. Puis, se rendant compte des personnes qui les regardaient, ils avaient étés rouges comme des pivoines et Sasuke avait mis sa main devant la bouche du blond en bafouillant diverses excuses. Puis finalement il l'entraina vers les sièges tout au fond de la classe, là où ils reprirent leur dispute. Quand le professeur les eus avertis de se taire, il proposa à Naruto de se présenter. Ce qu'il fit sur le champ, tout heureux d'être la vedette pendant quelques instants.

-Salut, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Je vais être dans votre classe pendant toute la semaine par la faute de Sasuke Uchiwa, ici présent.

_Hahaha! Il rougit! Ça a fonctionné! Bien fait pour toi baka!_

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous sommes menottés.

Alors voilà, c'est parce que notre p'tit con de directeur, Mr. Jiraya, veut améliorer les relations problématiques dans l'école, et il a fallut que nous en fassions parti, Sasuke et moi. conclu-t-il

-UZUMAKI! DEHORS!!! hurla le professeur rageur.

-EH!!! POURQUOI??? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL?? hurla-t-il à son tour.

-INSULTER LE DIRECTEUR ET EMBARRASSER TON CAMARADE!

ALLEZ DEHORS!!

Naruto se releva en grommelant, mais quelque chose le tira en arrière.

_Ah oui! Sasuke. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Tiens tiens, comme ça le prof ne pourra pas m'envoyer en retenue, sinon l'Uchiwa irait avec moi. Finalement, c'est assez agréable ce projet! Je sens même que je vais l'adorer…_

-Et pour Sasuke Mr. ? demanda-t-il sur un ton effronté.

-IL Y VA AVEC TOI! SUR LE CHAMP!

-Hnnn.

Sur ce bref commentaire, le brun se leva, se faisant tirer par Naruto, ce dernier mort de rire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être humiliant, la vie avec Naruto!

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir, face au bureau de directeur, à se crier dessus comme d'habitude :

-BAKA! C'EST DE TA FAUTE CE QUI ARRIVE!!

-TEME! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN MOI!!!

-OUAIS, C'EST ÇA…

-NON MAIS, CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI TU ME DÉTESTE À CE POINT!!

-…

_Qu'il m'énerve cet abruti! J'ai enfin réussi à lui couper le sifflet!_

-Tu sais, Naruto, je ne te déteste pas. En fait…

-…

-…tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Ah oui? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Mais, puisqu'on est dans les révélations choc… moi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami, teme.

-Dobe.

Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, alors ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour se faire un câlin. Mais quand ils furent rendus à quelques centimètres, ils entendirent un chuchotement venant de derrière la porte :

-Allez, rapprochez-vous. Un petit câlin, pour la caméra… chuchotait Jiraya, caché derrière sa porte avec un appareil braqué sur les deux garçons.

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent en coup de vent, et le blond ouvrit précipitamment la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Jiraya, et le faire s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher, avec Sasuke suspendu dans le vide à cause du mouvement brusque de Naruto.

Il le remonta sur pied et lui murmura un bref désolé qui eut pour réponse un Hnnn du brun.

Mais le directeur se releva, et les regarda de haut.

Mais Sasuke, pas du tout intimidé, demanda à Jiraya :

-Mr. Jiraya. Que faisiez-vous derrière la porte?

-Ça se voit non? dit-il en lui passant la caméra sous le nez. J'immortalise les plus beaux moments des participants pour le projet.

Après, je vais faire un petit court-métrage que je vais montrer aux élèves pour leur montrer le résultat final.

-Grrmpl.

-Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? dit Jiraya.

-J'ai été envoyé à votre bureau. La raison, ben c'est comme d'habitude.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? demanda Naruto.

-Bien sûr. Tu seras toujours quelqu'un d'effronté qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Je le sais.

-Hé!

-Bref, comment ça va jusqu'à maintenant? Sasuke, il ne te fait pas trop souffrir?

-Bof, ça peut aller.

-À la bonne heure! Vous pouvez repartir directement chez vous. La cloche va sonner dans environ 5 minutes et cet après-midi vous n'avez pas cours parce que les participants du projet doivent emménager chez l'autre. Alors bonne fin de journée! dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui choisi. Et on va aller chez toi. Parce que chez moi, j'ai des invités et je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais de vivre une semaine avec eux.

-Ok.


	4. L'album, le chat et le restaurant

**Je suis vraiment désolée! Sans faire exprès j'ai supprimé la scène dans l'autobus alors je l'ai raccourcie mentalement en un minuscule paragraphe car je n'en avait aucune copie. Encore une fois, je m'excuse sincèrement. Au moins, rien de trop important ne se passait dans l'autobus. Alors, bonne lecture!**

POV NORMAL

Naruto et Sasuke avaient pris le bus pour se rendre chez ce dernier. Le trajet s'était fait court et ils étaient maintenant dans la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke avait fait faire le tour du manoir à Naruto, jusqu'à ce que le blond commence à fouiller dans ses affaires et qu'il tombe sur un drôle d'album…

POV SASUKE

Non!!!! Tout mais pas ça! Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il tombe sur ça?!

Tout est fichu!

Il saisit un album photo violet sur le sol et l'effleura du bout des doigts, tirant sur ma chaîne en même temps.

-Qu'est ce que c'est Sasu? Pourquoi mon nom est gravé

sur cet album? Me demande t-il.

-Euh… c'est parce que… . Bafouillais-je en piquant un fard monstrueux.

Il ouvrit l'album, sous mes regards affolés.

POV NARUTO

Je trouvais déjà ça étrange qu'il possède un album avec mon nom gravé dessus. Mais quand je l'ai ouvert et que j'ai découvert ce qu'il contenait, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Il était plein de photos… de MOI!

Je ne me souvenais pas m'être fait prendre en photo autant de fois.

Il devait être caché ou un truc dans le genre. Sûrement parce qu'il y en a une de moi endormi dans un arbre, une autre en train de manger des ramens avec Kiba, un de mes potes. Sauf qu'à côté de son visage il a écrit un petit commentaire : Mon plus grand rival. Plus grand rival dans quoi? Mais la vraie question est : pourquoi possède t-il autant de photos de moi? C'est sûr que je dois en posséder au moins cinq de lui mais pas un album complet quand même… c'est louche.

POV SASUKE

Il me regarde bizarrement. C'est sûr, avec ce qu'il vient de découvrir!

Habituellement, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais avec cette stupide chaîne qui nous relie, ça risque d'être dur. Alors, comment

vais-je me sortir de ce pétrin? Bah, ça viendra tout seul!

-Euh, Sasu, pourquoi as-tu autant de photos de moi?

Je suis dans la merde.

-Haha! Et en plus la plupart des photos sont compromettantes et aucune ne me met en valeur! Ha, j'ai compris!

Oh non… je veux mourir.

-Tu voulais afficher ces photos dans l'école comme vengeance pour l'autre jour, quand j'ai distribué une photo de toi en boxer?

Eh bien, s'il n'a pas compris le vrai sens de cet album, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui dire. Merci Naru, tu as toujours la solution à tout!

-Merde! Tu as deviné! Dis-je en affichant une mine faussement frustrée.

-C'est raté mon pauvre Sasu! dit-il en reposant l'album là où il l'avait pris.

Je suis sauvé. Merci mon dieu.

Alors il se dirigea avec moi vers le salon. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme un perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-La cuisine, je meurs de faim!

Alors que nous marchions vers la cuisine, il trébucha sur une souris en plastique, ce qui nous fit tomber, lui en dessous de moi.

Ses mèches blondes lui cachant les yeux, il était si beau comme ça que je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, techniquement parlant puisque j'étais déjà dessus. Il se releva, me poussant par la même occasion, nous refaisant crouler par terre.

Alors pour cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me levai en premier, puis je l'aidais à se relever. Sa main était si douce... ce simple contact me fit rougir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une souris en plastique fait sur ton plancher? Me demande t-il.

-Je la mâchonne de temps en temps. Répondis-je

Huhu hu! L'air ahuri qu'il arbore est tellement hilarant!

-Teme! C'est pour mon chat.

-Tu as un chat toi?

-Oui, tiens, regardes, le voilà! Viens ici Flocon!

POV NARUTO

C'est sensé être un chat ça? C'est plutôt un monstre, oui!

Je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi gros de ma vie! En plus, il est tout blanc avec les yeux bleus perçants et méchants, assez effrayant à mon avis! Sasuke et moi nous nous approchâmes de Flocon, sous mes protestations. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il l'a soulevé de terre, il a une force surhumaine ce type! Elle doit peser au moins 45 kilos sa bestiole poilue. Et en plus, il a osé l'approcher de mon visage, en lui faisant faire coucou de la patte. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie!

-Il est mignon, hein? Me demande t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Je ne peux pas le vexer parce qu'on est attachés ensemble.

-Très mignon, mais éloignes-le de moi avant que je perde connaissance.

-Pff, peureux! En plus tu n'es pas chanceux, il me suit presque partout où je vais dans le manoir! Il va falloir que tu t'habitues. Allez, prends le dans tes bras! Il est vraiment gentil.

C'est alors qu'il me mit le monstre dans les bras.

Il était encore plus lourd que ce que je pensais.

-Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile.

-Je veux mourir. Dis-je

La chose me fixait méchamment, comme si elle voulait me tuer avec un regard. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc aussi effrayant.

-Reprends-le, veux-tu? Dis-je en lui mettant le monstre dans les bras.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-C'est pas ça, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il va me sauter à la gorge!

-Bof, ça arrive rarement.

-QUOI???

-Nan, je blague! Rigola t-il.

En plus il se moque de moi.

-Alors, tu as faim? Me demande t-il en posant Flocon sur le canapé.

-Trop, allons manger!

-Ça te dit d'aller manger des ramens au petit restaurant du coin?

-RAMENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POV SASUKE

À la seconde que j'ai dit ramens, il est parti comme un fou vers la sortie, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa course folle. Je ne savais pas qu'il en raffolait à ce point. Alors en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire ramens, nous étions rendus au restaurant. J'étais à bout de souffle alors que lui voulait déjà se diriger en courant vers une table, à l'intérieur.

Le gérant semblait familier avec lui car il l'a appelé : mon meilleur client.

Nous choisîmes une table près de la fenêtre centrale du restaurant et il ne regarda même pas le menu qu'il appelait déjà le serveur pour commander, ce dernier ayant l'air occupé à crier sur un animal roux.

Un renard. Alors quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : Naruto et moi nous nous levâmes et il se dirigea vers la pauvre bête.

-Eh mais ça va pas enfoiré!!! Hurla t-il au visage du serveur.

-Cet animal vient à chaque jour dans ce restaurant embêter les clients.

-Allez, viens Kyubi. dit-il

Étrangement, l'animal lui sauta dans les bras et lui lécha le menton.

Sur le coup, je trouvais cette scène adorable. Alors, Naruto tourna les talons avec moi et nous nous redirigions vers notre table, lui avec le renard dans les bras.

-Alors, je te présente Kyubi, mon renard. Je l'avais trouvé dans la forêt près de chez moi il y a 3 ans et maintenant il me suit partout. Ce doit être pour ça qu'il est là aujourd'hui, il a dû remarquer que je n'étais pas rentré alors il s'est sûrement dit que j'étais au restaurant de ramens puisque c'est souvent ici que je viens. Et en plus, il adore les ramens, comme moi!

Je rêve où il n'a pas respiré pendant tout le monologue qu'il m'a dit.

Il a du souffle en tout cas…

-Alors, il habite chez toi?

-Ouaip! Ça te dérangerait s'il viendrait passer la semaine chez toi?

Je m'ennuierais trop de lui, et qui est-ce qui le nourrirais pendant que je ne suis pas là?

-C'est sûr.

-En passant Sasu, tu m'invites?

-Hein? Dis-je intelligemment.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui paye?

-Ah. Oui.

-Ok, merci! SERVEUR!!!!

Le serveur arriva en courant, surtout après avoir vu le culot de ce client.

-Alors, ce sera… merde! Je n'arrive plus à me décider. Je vais faire le moins compliqué : Ce sera un de tout.

-… !

-Très bien et vous monsieur? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Euh… je vais prendre des nouilles sautées au poulet.

-Bien.

Il déguerpit et je me tournai vers lui.

-Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça?

-Ben, je vais donner deux bols à Kyubi.

-Ahhh. Dis-je pas convaincu du tout.

Pendant tout le repas, il avait englouti bol après bol. Son renard faisait pareil. Après ce festin pour lui, mon portefeuille était vraiment dégarni.

Note pour moi-même : Ne plus emmener Naru manger des ramens!!

**REVIEWS POUR LA SUITE???**


	5. Nouveau rival et peurs ridicules

Après ce festin coûteux pour Sasuke, ils décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au manoir Uchiwa.

POV SASUKE

Je n'en reviens pas, ça m'a coûté tellement cher! Et on dit que l'amour ne s'achète pas! Je vais me consoler en imaginant Naru dans mon pyjama noir. Dieu qu'il va être sexy… eh! Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça??

-Euh, Sasu, t'as de la bave qui te coule de la bouche.

Oups! J'essuie la bave qui me dégouline dessus et je me tourne vers lui. Il tient Kyubi dans ses bras en lui faisant des bisous sur le museau.

Pour une fois dans ma vie j'aurais voulu être un animal. Celui-là en particulier… mais c'est qu'il en train de me voler Naru ce renard!!!!

Je le regarde qui rit parce que Kyubi lui a léché les lèvres.

Tsss! En plus il lui a volé son premier baiser!!! Ça va faire!

-Naru, est-ce que je peux le prendre?

-Bien sûr!

Il me tend l'animal, mais il s'accroche à son chandail comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je vais le tuer...

-Allez, va voir Sasuke! dit-il

Le renard lâche enfin le chandail et vient dans mes bras à contre cœur. Bon, alors maintenant que je sais qu'il est futé et qu'il ne compte pas me laisser Naruto comme ça, je vais devoir être plus futé que lui.

J'aurais bien aimé aller dans un coin sombre avec ce renard pour faire vous savez quoi, mais malheureusement il y avait Naru comme témoin et il m'aurait sûrement explosé la gueule si je l'aurais assassiné.

Tiens, le petit monstre me regarde de ses grands yeux démoniaques.

On dirait qu'il va me mordre. Mais bon, tant pis, la phase deux de mon plan drague consiste à rendre Naru jaloux. Alors je vais cajoler son renard comme lui tout à l'heure, et peut-être qu'il sera jaloux et qu'il se dira comme moi qu'il aurait bien aimé être à la place de l'animal.

POV NORMAL

Après la phase deux du plan de Sasuke.

POV SASUKE

Sur le coup, j'étais un peu effrayé à l'idée même de faire un seul bisou au monstre roux. Et au final : ça a été une catastrophe! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire! Pour résumer : En m'approchant du visage du renard pour lui faire un bisou amical sur le museau, il s'est mis à grogner comme un dégénéré et m'a mordu le menton férocement. Et comme pour faire plus pire, il a sauté de mes bras, s'est accroché à mon chandail et m'a griffé le plus sauvagement possible. Je hurlais à Naru de m'enlever ce monstre avant qu'il me jette à terre et m'achève. C'était la panique totale de mon côté, alors que de celui de Naru, ben, il rigolait comme un fou devant l'attitude du renard, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras en lui faisant une petite tape amicale sur la tête. Il grognait encore pendant que moi je retenais une plainte de souffrance. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une chochotte devant Naru quand même!

POV NORMAL

Après cet incident, ils arrivèrent dans le manoir Uchiwa.

Sasuke fila avec Naruto vers les toilettes pour se soigner et faire ce que vous savez.

POV NARUTO

En tout cas, Kyubi a donné toute une raclée à Sasu, c'était vraiment drôle à voir! Et je n'avais vu Sasu hurler comme ça.

Mais le repas était bon, même si j'ai dû donner mes ramens au porc à Kyu parce que sinon ça aurait été ma fête. Il a toujours été du genre sauvage et jaloux. Il déteste les gens qui me parlent ou qui ont l'air d'être mes amis alors c'est pour ça que d'habitude je ne leur montre pas. Mais pour l'instant. je prie pour Sasu parce qu'avec Kyubi il n'est pas encore au bout des surprises…

Mais pour l'instant pour me faire pardonner du comportement de Kyu,

je vais proposer à Sasu de le soigner. C'est un peu de ma faute quand même, non?

POV SASUKE

Je remercie grandement Jiraya. Je pense que je vais lui envoyer des fleurs et une petite carte de remerciements. Vraiment, je lui en dois une.

Il a eu une bonne idée sur ce coup là! Je vous explique : je suis dans ma salle de bain avec Naru, et il est en train de me soigner!!!!

Il a approché sa main de mon visage pour m'éponger le menton, et elle a effleuré mon menton. Je n'avais jamais senti un tel frisson de ma vie.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me soigne comme ça pour toujours… jusqu'au moment où il a sorti la bouteille d'alcool à friction de l'armoire. Non mais, pourquoi j'ai ce truc chez moi. Ce produit a le chic pour casser l'ambiance. Je déteste l'utiliser. La preuve : la bouteille est vide. C'est que ça brûle tellement! Ma mère m'en mettait quand j'étais petit, et ça se commençait en course poursuite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape, et ça se terminait avec moi, pleurant que ça chauffait. Je vais devoir me retenir devant Naru. Et de toute façon, pour la course poursuite, ça n'aurais pas été très efficace avec nos poignets enchaînés ensemble…

Naruto dévisse la bouteille et commence à en verser sur un chiffon bleuté. Juste d'y penser je souffre déjà! Le moment fatidique :

il approche le chiffon de mon menton. Je n'en peux plus, je sens déjà la brûlure de l'alcool!

-STOP!!! Hurlais-je.

-Hein??? Sursauta t-il.

-Désolé, c'est que je déteste l'alcool à friction.

-Mais il faut t'en mettre, sinon ça va s'infecter. Et peut-être que Kyubi a la rage en plus…

-METS-MOI ÇA!!!! Paniquais-je.

-Ça va, ça va. Mais ne te mets pas à hurler. Regarde-moi, dit-il en passant le chiffon imbibé d'alcool sur son bras, ce n'est pas douloureux du tout.

-Je ne suis pas débile quand même! Dis-je avec nonchalance. Si j'en ai peur, c'est bien parce que je sais quel effet ça fait.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Désolé! Et il rapprocha le chiffon de mon menton.

-ATTENDS!!!!

-Écoutes, racontes-moi un évènement que tu as vécu et que tu as aimé. Alors peut-être que tu seras tellement concentré à me raconter cette histoire que tu sentiras un peu moins la douleur.

-Ok, mais je ne suis pas convaincu du tout. Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé te dire déjà?

-Un évènement que tu as aimé.

Parfait! La phase suivante de mon plan est prête à être effectuée :

Raconter notre rencontre.

-Alors voilà, je vais te parler du jour de notre rencontre.

C'était pendant une belle journée d'été, lors de la première rentrée scolaire. Je rentrais dans la classe, venant de quitter mon grand frère, et je commençais à me chercher une place de libre. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que la plupart des filles voulaient que je m'asseye près d'elle.

Je me dirigeais vers un coin éloigné, quand je t'ai vu. Tu étais assis seul devant la classe et tu regardais distraitement vers la fenêtre. Je crois que dans ces temps là tu n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'amis.

La première chose que j'avais remarqué chez toi c'était tes cheveux d'un beau blond qui te cachaient les yeux. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais aller te parler alors j'ai préféré m'assoir aux sièges juste derrière toi.

Tu l'avais remarqué, alors tu t'étais tourné vers moi pour me saluer chaleureusement et j'avais plongé dans tes grands yeux bleus océan.

AIE!!! MERDE!!

-Ça va, j'ai fini. dit-il, le rouge aux joues. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais autant remarqué à l'époque.

-Oui, je cache bien mon jeu, je l'avoue. Alors, ça te dit d'écouter un film?

-Ouais.

Et nous nous dirigions vers le grand salon principal. Cette pièce était la plus majestueuse du manoir. Les murs étaient peints de couleur violet sombre, de beaux grands meubles de luxe en cuir marron, une table basse en bois foncé, et pour finir une énorme télévision à écran plasma, où débordait sur le dessus des centaines de dvd. Naruto faisait une de ces têtes! Hum, c'est sûr que si je mets un film porno il va se douter de quelque chose… ha! Je blague! Mais je pourrais tenter l'éternel film d'horreur pour le faire tomber dans mes bras… vampire, zombie, ou tueur? Zombie!!!

-Hum…

-Quoi?

-Et si on mettait : Les zombies attaquent? C'est un film fantastique.

...et très effrayant.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa même si je ne suis pas très film d'horreur.

Huhu! Mon plan est mis en marche. Étape réussie!

Je trouve le film en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire je t'aime Naruto et je le mets dans le lecteur de dvd. Nous nous assoyons sur le grand sofa marron et j'appuie sur Play.

Merde! J'aurais voulu penser à cacher tous les meubles de salon sauf un fauteuil, comme ça il aurait été obligé de s'assoir sur mes genoux ou vice-versa. Mais ça aussi ça aurait parut louche… que la vie est pourrie!!

Le film commence et un zombie apparaît en gros plan sur l'écran.

Je sens déjà Naruto qui tremble comme une feuille après avoir sursauté comme un malade devant ce monstre dégoulinant de sang avec un œil qui pend de son orbite. Je pense que ça marcher!!

Plus le film avance, plus ça devient effrayant, je l'avoue. Depuis le début, Naruto tremble de tout son être en faisant des petits cris stridents quand il sursaute. Sérieusement, je commence à m'impatienter. Je crois que j'aurais dû revoir ce plan foireux. Je regarde vers Naruto. Il est scotché au sofa, sa main est crispée sur l'appuie-coude et l'autre chiffonne son t-shirt. Ses mèches blondes lui cachent le visage, ce qui fait que je distingue mal son expression. Mais je sens qu'il va bientôt se jeter sur moi parce que le moment le plus abominable du film s'en vient.

Ah, tiens! Le voilà! Une fille se cache dans une maison sombre et tout à coup un zombie défonce le mur, l'attrape à la gorge et lui mange le cerveau.

Naruto lâche un gros hurlement et se jette littéralement sur mes genoux.

Kami-Sama! Quel moment merveilleux. Et maintenant je peux sentir l'odeur délicieuse de ses cheveux dorés : la vanille.

Il se cache la tête dans mes bras et il recommence à trembler.

Je profite de cette occasion pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

-Ça va Naru, ce n'est qu'un film!

- Ferme-moi cette monstruosité!

-Voila. Dis-je en éteignant le téléviseur. Que veux-tu manger ce soir?

-Hein??

-Il est 5h00. Que veux-tu manger?

-Tu pourrais peut-être nous cuisiner quelque chose, histoire que je teste tes talents culinaires? Dit-il amusé.

-Ok.

Merde! Pourquoi j'ai accepté?!! J'espère au moins de ne pas l'empoisonner…

**J'avoue, ce chapitre était un peu débile, mais c'était drôle, non?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews pour la suite?**

**À bientôt!!**


	6. Sasuke cuisine et Kyubi, le retour!

NORMAL

Sasuke et Naruto sont en route pour Ichiraku, après la performance catastrophique de Sasuke en cuisine.

POV NARUTO

Je pensais que Sasuke était un as en cuisine. Je me trompais sur toute la ligne! Et encore, c'est peu dire. En quelques mots : le résultat de ses supposés onigiris, qui ressemblaient plus à des bouts de charbons, soit dit en passant, m'ont étouffé. Vous comprendrez que quand on avale un morceau noir d'on ne sait trop quoi et que quand vous vous rendez compte que le morceau en question a un goût atroce comme si vous aviez avalé un poison toxique, on est surpris et qu'on veut à tout prix le recracher. Mais quand la chose est prise dans votre gorge et que vous ne pouvez plus respirer, qu'auriez vous fait à ma place? Personnellement, je me suis jeté en bas de ma chaise en toussant violemment, entraînant Sasuke avec moi à cause des menottes. On s'est relevés en se tenant sur la table et il s'est mis à me taper dans le dos comme un grand malade. Et il frappait fort en plus, le baka!

Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'en faisant souffrir mon pauvre dos, le morceau noir non identifié a ressorti comme par magie, et a atterri dans l'évier. En même temps, ça explique pourquoi le l'évier est bouché maintenant. Alors quand j'ai fini de m'arracher la gorge, je lui ai sorti un truc qui ressemblait à :

-Ne me fais plus jamais à manger. C'est sérieux.

-Hn. Désolé.

Je me doutais que c'était vraiment sincère parce que sa peau qui était d'habitude de couleur fantomatique, avait eu pendant un court instant une couleur vaguement humaine…

Après cette tragédie pour moi, il m'a dit que pour se faire pardonner il allait m'acheter des ramens pour emporter.

Trop génial! C'est déjà oublié!!

POV SASUKE

Oui, je le sais déjà que d'emmener Naruto chez Ichikaru est dangereux pour mon portefeuille. Surtout quand je l'y emmène deux fois dans la même journée… Mais je lui dois bien ça quand même! Je l'ai presque tué avec ma cuisine! Je crois que je vais commencer à prendre des cours…

Alors rendus au restaurant, Naruto n'arrive toujours pas à choisir.

Non mais quel idiot quand même! Un idiot que j'aime. Mais pour une fois, il ne prit pas un bol de chaque sorte, il se contenta de prendre une douzaine de bols au porc, et moi d'un bol de ramen aux algues. Peut-être que ça semble surréaliste, mais quand j'ai entendu sa commande, j'ai tout de suite été soulagé. C'est sûr que si on compare à la commande de tout à l'heure, il y a une grande différence!

Après avoir pris les bols, nous sommes revenus chez moi à pied.

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que ses ramens chéris allaient êtres froids quand nous allions arriver. Pour une fois, j'étais véritablement heureux d'arriver devant le seuil de ma maison, même si ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais pouvoir me reposer les oreilles.

Pendant le repas, Naruto n'a pas dit un mot. Chose rare venant de lui. Peut-être que les onigiris ont fait leur effet après tout! Je devrais lui en faire plus souvent!

En se levant, il me lança :

-Sasuke, viens, on va prendre une douche!

Une douche? Avec Naru-Chan?? KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!! VIVE JIRAYA!!!!!! Devrais-je lui envoyer un gros chèque?? Ou une voiture de sport??? Je suis béni!!! Moi, dans la douche avec Naru-Chan… toujours partant!!!! Oups! Ne pas oublier : expression neutre, voix totalement désintéressée…

-Ok.

Nous partons dans la salle de bain et nous commençons à nous déshabiller. Toute cette excitation ne semble pas toucher Naru.

Il le fait comme si c'était tout à fait normal de faire des trucs pareils avec son meilleur ami. Surtout avec des menottes ça sonne vraiment érotique!

Je zieute Naru-Chan discrètement. Son torse est musclé à souhait et il a vraiment de jolies fesses fermes et rebondies.

Et ses cuisses… les cuisses d'un dieu! Sa peau bronzée est si belle

à regarder, nous nous apprêtons à rentrer sous la douche lorsqu'il entend un grattement dans la porte. Ne me dites pas que c'est…

-Kyubi!! S'exclame t-il en prenant la bête poilue dans ses bras.

Tu veux un bain aujourd'hui? dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

-Rrrrrrr. répondit l'animal en se frottant la tête à son torse.

Ce monstre!!! Se pointer à un moment pareil! Quelle ordure!

J'aurais tellement voulu être à sa place et me frotter au torse si magnifique de Naru-Chan… mais non! Il a fallut que ce soit ce démon roux à la place!

-Sasuke, ça te dérange si on prend un bain finalement? Je dois laver Kyubi, pour une fois que c'est lui qui me le demande. Je dois toujours lui courir après durant des heures, et après le bain, je suis couvert d'égratignures…

-Un renard… dans mon bain???

-Euh… oui?

-… je lui donne un regard qui confirme la négative.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que ta soit disant cuisine m'a fait aujourd'hui? Et je peux en parler à mes amis aussi…

-Roh! Ça va! Qu'il vienne!

-Merci! Viens Kyu!

Il pose l'animal sur le sol, se penche sur le bain et ouvre longuement le robinet. Pendant ce temps, j'ai vraiment une belle vue sur ses magnifiques fesses… mais en les admirant, je ressens une vive douleur au mollet droit. Qu'est-ce que…

-Hé!!

Le monstre me mordait méchamment le mollet en grognant.

Il me lâcha rapidement avant que Naruto regarde, et fit une mine d'ange quand ce dernier se retourna. À croire qu'il était humain ce renard! Naru-Chan haussa les épaules et se repencha sur le bain.

Le renard arrêta immédiatement sa petite comédie et me fixa méchamment comme si il voulait me tuer du regard. Si ça continue comme ça, il va vraiment falloir que je m'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute!

-Voilà, l'eau est parfaite! Viens Kyu! Et Sasu!

Nous entrons dans le bain et je n'ose pas le regarder en face.

Peut-être est-ce à cause du regard méchant qui pèse sur moi?

Ou à cause de l'ambiance d'hostilité que le renard a installée?

Je dirais les deux, après mûre réflexion.

Finalement, je me décide à regarder en face de moi et je vois Naru-Chan et Kyubi qui s'amusent et qui se blottissent entre eux.

Je pense qu'il vient de lui faire un shampoing vu l'odeur qui flotte dans la pièce. Non, mais! Naru-Chan est en train de faire un bisou sur le dessus de la tête de Kyubi et le renard me regarde intensément, comme pour me dire : jaloux abruti??

Ça a l'air que lui, il l'a le truc pour mettre Naru-Chan dans ses filets. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?? C'est un animal, bon sang!!

Et puis, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour draguer Naruto, depuis le début. Je crois que je vais augmenter le niveau.

-Euh… Naru?

-Hum? dit-il distraitement en regardant son renard.

-C'est un peu délicat, mais, est-ce que tu pourrais me frotter le dos??

-Qu…quoi?????

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me frotter le dos??? dis-je en lui tendant le savon.

-Euh… oui.

Il me prit le savon des mains et il le passa dans chaque recoin de mon dos. Quelle sensation! Ça fait un bien fou! Mais je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise, et que le renard est terriblement jaloux, au point de vouloir me sauter à la gorge.

-Voilà, j'ai fini! Tu as bientôt terminé de te laver? me questionne t'il.

-Ah, oui. Merci!

Nous sortons du bain et nous nous séchons avec les serviettes sortant de la sécheuse. Elles sont encore toutes chaudes…

-Viens, allons dans ma chambre, je vais te passer un pyjama.

-Oui, merci! Viens Kyubi!

Nous entrons dans ma chambre qui est dans un état, je dois me l'avouer, trop propre! Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis un véritable maniaque de la propreté. Rare sont les gens qui se l'avoue.

-Wow! Elle est vraiment bien rangée ta chambre! Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi!

-Mes parents et mon frère sont morts assassinés par mon cousin qui s'est suicidé par la suite.

-Oh. Bafouilla-t-il mal à l'aise. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci.

-Si tu rentrerais dans ma chambre, tu te rendrais vite compte qu'elle est le contraire absolu de la tienne!

-Ça je n'en doute pas! Et je suppose que tes parents à toi ne sont pas très fiers de ta chambre?

-Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Mes parents sont morts lors d'un grave accident de voiture lorsque je n'avais que 3 ans. Moi aussi j'étais dans le véhicule lors de l'accident, mais mon père m'a protégé en me serrant contre lui. Il m'a fait éviter une mort fatale. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital de Konoha, on m'a envoyé illico à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à ce que j'aie 13 ans, l'âge où un couple m'a adopté. C'était tard mais j'étais heureux quand même. Ils s'appelaient Iruka Umino et Tsunade, un jeune couple qui souhaitait adopter un enfant.

-…

-Iruka est mort l'an dernier, lors d'une fusillade dans l'école où il travaillait. Mais puisque j'avais l'âge pour me débrouiller, ma mère adoptive m'a laissé vivre dans son appartement. Aujourd'hui encore je vis toujours seul, parce que Tsunade a eu une offre d'emploi dans une autre ville. Mais ça ne me dérange pas parce qu'on garde le contact!

-Étais-tu à l'orphelinat qui avait une balançoire suspendue à un grand arbre, et aussi un petit cours d'eau où on pouvait y ramasser des grenouilles?

-Tu y es déjà allé?

-Quand ma famille s'est fait assassiner, ils m'ont envoyé là. Mais dis-moi, dans quel numéro de chambre étais-tu?

-134. Pourquoi?

-J'avais la 132.

-Et… ?

-C'était toi le petit blond que j'entendais pleurer le soir? Qui se tenait toujours seul, et que j'ai rencontré sur le quai menant à la rivière??

-Oui. C'était vraiment toi que je voyais presque à chaque jour sur le même quai à regarder l'horizon jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche?

-Oui, le même. Alors on se connaissait déjà bien avant. Et mes condoléances à pour tes parents.

-Merci.

-…

-…

-…

-En passant, ça va pas de dire que je pleurnichais le soir?!?

-Mais oui, je te dis! Je t'entendais clairement, Uzuratonkachi!

-Même pas vrai!

-Si, je te jure!

-Ne le dis à personne ok?

-Ok! Mais ne raconte pas de trucs sur moi non plus!

-Marché conclu teme! Et ce pyjama, il s'en vient?

-Ah oui, attends!

Mais où est t-il?? J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée!

Je fouille dans mon armoire mais je ne le trouve pas!!

-Euh… dis Sasu.

-Quoi?

-Le pyjama que tu cherches, ce ne serait pas un haut à manches courtes noir avec ton motif habituel dans le dos, et un short noir également avec une rayure blanche dans le côté avec inscrit dessus : propriété de Sasuke Uchiwa?

-Hein?

Je me retourne et j'aperçois le renard avec le pyjama dans la gueule, prêt à s'enfuir avec.

-Attrape-le!

Trop tard! Il l'a tout déchiré d'un seul coup de croc.

Je suis damné!

-KYUBI!! NON!! Hurle t-il en donnant une tape sur la tête du renard. Et c'est loin d'être une tape amicale… on dirait qu'il s'apprête à le tabasser. C'est une fête privée ou quoi? Est-ce que je suis invité à participer aussi?

-MÉCHANT KYU!! Désolé Sasu, je vais te dédommager.

-Ah non, ce n'est pas grave. Laisse tomber! Ce n'est pas ta faute après tout. Dis-je en ramassant le tas de lambeaux sur le sol et en le mettant dans la poubelle. Je sorti deux pyjamas semblables à celui déchiré et j'en donnai un à Naru-Chan.

-Tiens. Désolé pour l'attente.

-Merci.

Nos pyjamas étaient presque identiques. Le mien se composait d'un haut noir à manches courtes et d'un pantalon noir ordinaire.

Et celui de Naru se composait d'un haut à manches courtes noir également avec un short noir écrit Sasuke Uchiwa sur le côté.

Le tissu moulait parfaitement son torse musclé à souhait et le short laissait apercevoir ses belles jambes de dieu. Avec les cheveux légèrement mouillés de fines gouttelettes, il avait l'air d'un ange. J'en bavais presque. Enfin, j'en bavais finalement!

Nous embarquâmes dans mon lit, et je le vis respirer l'odeur de mon oreiller. Mon plan fonctionnait finalement!

J'ai entendu dire qu'il parlait beaucoup durant la nuit…

Peut-être aurais-je droit à des révélations sur ses sentiments…

**Ouf! Désolée pour le gros retard! C'est que je travaillais sur un oneshot NaruSasu que je devrais bientôt publier. Il est assez long, et vraiment hilarant, vous allez voir. Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et je vous promets que le prochain sera plutôt… révélateur pour notre cher Sasuke. **

**À bientôt!**


	7. La nuit révélatrice pour notre cher Sasu

POV NORMAL

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient couchés et Naruto ne dormait toujours pas. Le pauvre Sasuke s'efforçait de rester éveiller pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'entendre ce que son Naru-Chan avait à lui dire. Peut-être parlerait t-il de lui? Qui sait!

POV SASUKE

-Sasuke? me dit-il.

-Hn?

-Est-ce que tu dors?

-D'après toi baka.

-Hé! Baka toi-même!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?

-Euh… j'ai peur.

-De quoi?

-Des zombies.

-Comment ça?

-J'entend des drôles de bruits depuis tout à l'heure. Comme le bruit d'un zombie qui gratte à ma porte…

-Arrête de troubler, idiot! Mais pour le bruit sur la porte tu n'as pas tort. Allons voir.

-Nan! On va se faire bouffer! Ne le laisse pas entrer!

Je lâchai un gros soupir d'exaspération et je me levai en tirant Naru-Chan de force pour ensuite ouvrir la porte. C'était ce que je croyais…

POV NARUTO

Kami-Sama! C'est pire qu'un zombie! C'est Flocon, son chat, si je peux le considérer comme tel…

-Ah, tiens, Flocon! Ça faisait un moment que tu ne t'étais pas pointé! dit Sasuke en prenant le gros chat dans ses bras. Tu as peur de Naruto??

La bête me regardait comme d'habitude : comme si elle allait me sauter à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre.

Sasuke monta dans le lit avec le chat, et le coucha entre nous deux.

Je me crispais déjà à l'idée de passer toute la nuit avec ce chat démoniaque. Qui aurait pu me sauver de cette situation horrifique?

J'entendis une plainte au pied du lit et je regardai en cette direction.

-Kyubi!! Hurlais-je de joie en prenant mon renard dans mes bras et en le collant contre moi.

Mon sauveur!

-Le lit va être plein ce soir… décréta Sasuke avec une mine dégoûtée non subtile.

-Ouais! Viens Kyu, mets-toi près de Flocon.

Protège-moi de cet assassin…

Kyubi se déplaça pour aller s'installer sur un gros coussin qu'il y avait près de Flocon et moi. Il me jeta un regard, puis regarda le chat, puis me regarda une seconde fois, pour finalement se tourner vers Flocon, auquel il montra les crocs, et finit par se coucher et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire : Je déteste le chat de Sasuke. Maintenant que mon ange gardien était enfin là, j'allais pouvoir dormir en toute sécurité.

POV SASUKE

Je vois Naruto qui ferme doucement les yeux. Le seul point négatif dans tout ça était que le démon était toujours sur les lieux quand ce n'était pas le moment. J'attendis patiemment que mon blond s'endorme, mais pendant ce temps, mes paupières devinrent lourdes. Le bruit s'affaiblit et ma vue se brouilla. J'étais en train de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque j'entendis :

-Sasuke?

Qui a dit ça? Non mais quel crétin! Seulement Naruto aurait pu parler!

-Oui, je suis là.

-Sasuke?

-Quoi?

-Ohhhhh… Sasu…

Oh la la! Mais c'est que ça commence à devenir torride! Il espère quoi en me disant des trucs pareils? Surtout prononcé sur ce ton…

Je commence à sentir une légère chaleur sur mon bas-ventre.

-Ohhhhh oui….. Sasu-Chan...

Sasu-Chan? KAMI-SAMA!!!!

-Quoi Naru-Chan?

-Sasu-Chan… aime… moi?

-Oh oui!!!

-J'aime… Sasu-Chan… chéri…

J'aime Sasu-Chan chéri? Trop adorable!!

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Sasu-Chan…

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi Naru-Chan?

-Hnnnn, cheveux…

-…

-*soupir* … yeux…

-As-tu déjà sortit avec quelqu'un avant moi?

J'en profite! Et dire que je discute avec un endormi…

-… Hnnnn, oui...Neji …

Neji?!? Mais c'est un de mes meilleurs potes! Et en plus il affirme qu'il est hétéro depuis que je le connais, et il n'a jamais mentionné Naruto, pas même une seule fois! Attendez que je lui mette la main dessus, à ce clown… ça va être sa fête!

-Humm…j'aime Sasu-Chan…

En disant ces mots qui firent fondre mon cœur, Naruto se blottit contre moi et accrocha ses pieds à mes jambes. Sa tête était plongée dans mes cheveux et je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.

Après cet instant, je m'endormis. La seule pensée que j'eus avant de sombrer des les bras de Morphée furent : Il m'aime aussi…

POV NARUTO

À mon réveil, une douce odeur envahit mes narines. Je dirais…vanille. Je respirai un peu plus ce parfum aphrodisiaque et j'ouvris les yeux difficilement. J'eus un choc! D'où venait cette odeur si délicieuse? D'une masse sombre sur laquelle j'étais appuyé! En regardant plus attentivement, je me rendis compte que cette masse bougeait, et que c'était en fait une grosse touffe de cheveux. Mais les cheveux de qui??? De Sasuke! Je n'osais plus bouger de peur de le réveiller, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit strident qui me défonça les tympans. Le réveil. Mais diable! Comment faisait t-il pour endurer un tel bruit à chaque matin? Surtout qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, il devait souvent frôler la crise cardiaque!

Sous le bruit, Sasuke grommela des trucs incompréhensibles, et poussa le réveil du revers de la main directement sur le sol, là où il sortit son pied de l'épaisse couverture violette, et le botta sous le lit. Puis, il se retourna sur lui-même, toujours les yeux fermés, et il m'entoura de ses bras avec force. J'aurais presque pu dire qu'il dormait encore. Mais pourquoi se collait t'il ainsi à moi? Aurait t-il découvert mon attirance envers lui? Sasuke eut un léger sursaut, et se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Bon matin. Murmura t-il faiblement.

-Bon matin… dis-je le rouge aux joues.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Son pyjama était tellement froissé… Et sans parler de ses cheveux, une vraie erreur de la nature!

Ils étaient ébouriffés à un point inimaginable! Sa peau paraissait plus blanchâtre que d'habitude, si c'était possible, et il était apparu de fines cernes sous ses yeux sombres. Un véritable mort-vivant! Il faisait peur à voir! Il aurait été parfait pour jouer dans le film d'hier soir!

Nous nous levons et nous allons dans la cuisine, là où Sasuke s'apprête à me faire un café.

-Laisse. Dis-je en lui arrachant la cafetière des mains. Je n'ai pas très envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

-Grmpl.

Je fais du café, et j'en verse dans deux tasses sous le regard curieux de Sasuke. À croire qu'il ne savait pas comment en faire!

-Que prends-tu pour petit-déjeuner?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, merci. répondis-je.

Je ne revenais pas encore de sa piètre performance en cuisine.

Alors il ne valait mieux pas tenter le sort aujourd'hui.

-Bien. Moi non plus je ne mange pas le matin. Et de toute façon, on risque d'arriver en retard pour prendre le bus si on ne part pas dans 10 minutes. On ferait mieux de se dépêch…

-BOIS!!! Hurlais-je en buvant mon café brûlant à une vitesse incroyable. OUCH!!!! ÇA BRÛLE!!!!!

Je me suis calciné la gorge et je sautillais presque sur place pour que Sasuke finisse son foutu café.

Il venait à peine de le poser sur la table que je parti en courant vers sa chambre en le traînant presque de force.

-VITE!!!! Déclarais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

-Deux secondes abruti! Je dois te prêter des vêtements!

-QUOI?!! Ah! Merci! Coloré si possible…

-Je n'ai que du noir. Désolé.

-RAH! Tant pis alors!

Nous enfilons les vêtements. Sasuke était vêtu de son habituel

t-shirt noir avec l'enseigne de sa famille dans le dos, et de son jean noir. Moi par contre, j'avais un chandail à manches longues noir à col roulé, et un jean noir trop moulant à mon goût. Mais bon, je ferai avec! C'est sur cette pensée que nous partîmes en courant dehors, emportant nos sacs à dos. J'avais faillit l'oublier celui-là!

POV SASUKE

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés à l'heure pour l'autobus.

Naruto m'a avoué que ça faisait un bail que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Et je lui ai répondu bêtement que je le savais déjà et que je m'en fichais. Depuis, il me boude, et il ne dit plus rien. C'est ennuyant d'un côté, puisque c'est plus drôle quand il me raconte conneries par-dessus conneries. Mais, sûrement me direz-vous que c'est moi qui suis morose depuis le matin. Et surtout, pourquoi? Eh bien parce que… hem… je suis un peu jaloux de Neji.

Savoir que lui a déjà sorti avec Naru-Chan me met hors de moi.

Comment un type aussi snob avait t'il pu réussir à sortir avec un mec aussi sociable? Ça, c'était vraiment un mystère! Mais peut-être que j'aurais pu lui demander quelques trucs de séduction…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, le baka de service est toujours avec moi, donc il aurait tout entendu!

L'autobus s'arrête enfin devant le lycée et je me rends compte que Naruto n'a pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet. Quelque chose cloche… je devrais peut-être m'excuser? Ou pas?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi!! Un Uchiwa ne s'excuse jamais habituellement!! Bon, je vais faire exception à la règle…

-Euh, Naruto?

-…

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

-Grmpl.

C'est moi tout craché, ça!

-Naru?

-Roh! Ça va! Tu es pardonné!

-Un câlin alors?

-Quoi??

-Laisse tomber.

-Ok. De toute façon, je n'avais rien entendu.

Je soupir de soulagement.

Nous sortons de l'autobus et Naruto trébuche dans les marches. Mais j'étais en travers de sa route, alors il me tombe dessus, et moi sous l'effet de la surprise, je me retourne rapidement, ce qui fait… que nous lèvres se touchent! Je profite pendant environ 2 secondes de ce goût exquis, et je le repousse, les joues enflammées.

-Excuse-moi!

-Pas grave.

Je l'aide à se relever et nous marchons en direction de l'entrée,

jusqu'à ce que mes amis débarquent…


	8. Encore un nouveau rival!

**Je me sentais de bonne humeur, alors j'ai décidé que j'allais publier le prochain chapitre le lendemain pour vous faire plaisir! Contents? Alors dans ce chapitre Sasuke va en apprendre un peu trop vite sur la vie privée de Naruto. Et c'est là que commencera une guerre entre amis.**

POV NARUTO

Je voyais les amis de Sasuke arriver. D'un côté je me disais que j'étais content de voir Neji et de l'autre je me demandais si il allait reprendre ses vieilles habitudes devant Sasuke. J'étais curieux de le savoir même si l'idée me gênait un peu.

Ils s'approchèrent et Neji me regarda de bas en haut avant de déclarer :

-Tu es bien habillé aujourd'hui! Est-ce que c'est à Sasuke?

-Ouais. répondit-il à ma place.

-Alors Naru-Chan? Est-ce que tu aimes être en compagnie de Sasuke?

J'hoche un oui timide de la tête. Sasuke avait l'air surpris qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

-Tu ne nous présente pas? demanda la fille du groupe à Sasuke.

-Oui, désolé. Alors voilà. Elle c'est Karin, dit-il en désignant une fille brune à lunettes, ensuite tu as Sai, dit-il en pointant un garçon à la peau pâle, et aux cheveux noirs qui portait un chandail lui mettant le ventre nu, et pour finir Neji, que, à ce que je vois, tu connais déjà.

-Oui! En fait, on se connaît très bien! Je suis son petit ami!

-Tu sors avec Naruto? Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit?

-Ben ouais. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu aurais sûrement été fâché après moi puisque je savais que tu voulais l'av… hmmp!

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Neji l'enleva brutalement, puis le fixa avec colère.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui te prend mec?? demanda Neji, furieux.

-Pas devant Naruto… lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils me prennent pour un abruti ou quoi? Je suis encore là, quand même!

Mais je croyais que Sasuke le savait, pour Neji et moi! Même si je le considère comme mon ex parce que maintenant j'aime secrètement Sasuke, je ne peux pas rompre avec Neji avant de savoir si mes sentiments avec Sasuke sont sincères. Et surtout, si lui, il m'aime assez pour être mon petit ami…

La cloche sonne.

-Viens Naruto! On va être en retard pour le premier cours! me dit Sasuke en tirant sur ma chaîne.

-Ok. Tu ne viens pas Neji? Demandais-je.

-Non, je sèche le premier cours.

-Ah. À plus tard alors!

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que Neji me tire de son côté lui aussi.

-Attends Naru-Chan! Et mon baiser?? Dit-il en s'approchant.

Il m'entoure de ses bras et il m'embrasse tendrement, passant sa langue sur ma lèvre pour demander le passage, passage que je lui donne automatiquement. Nos langues jouent entre elles, et nous profitons de ce baiser passionné, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un léger toussotement.

C'est Sasuke. Neji me fais un dernier baiser chaste et il se sépare de moi à contre cœur. Je lui dis à tout à l'heure et il s'éloigne en agitant la main et en criant qu'il m'aime.

-Alors, vous êtes vraiment proches, toi et Neji.

-Oui.

-Bon, viens, parce qu'on va vraiment être en retard si ça continue.

-Ouais, je ne veux surtout pas faire attendre le prof de… de quoi déjà?

-De science.

-Non!! Pas Mr. Orochimaru!!!!

-Ouais, l'homme-serpent.

-Misère! Et on n'avait pas de devoir au moins?

-Si. Page 32 numéro 1 à 6 dans le manuel bleu.

-Merde! Et comment je fais, moi?

-Tu t'arranges!

-Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment ce que je souhaitais entendre!

Nous entrons dans la classe et presque tout le monde est surpris de nous voir arriver à l'heure, et en plus sans chamailleries. Ce n'était pas si pire quand même! Si? En tout cas, ça va s'améliorer! Enfin, je l'espère.

Nous nous installons au moment où un professeur entre dans la classe et nous dit que professeur Orochimaru arrivera 10 minutes en retard pour cause de raison personnelle. Alors ça laisse le temps à Sasuke de me questionner, ce qui est vraiment fatiguant, de mon point de vue.

Mais pourquoi est t-il aussi curieux sur ma relation avec Neji?

-Euh…Naruto?

-Oui?

-Depuis quand tu sors avec Neji?

- 1 an.

-O.O

-Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir.

-Ok. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander?

-Oui, vous êtes… euh… proches comment?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là??

-Comment ça?

-Vous l'avez déjà fait? me demande-t-il, le visage rouge pivoine.

-O.O

Mais il est timbré ou quoi?! Ça ne se demande pas, des trucs pareils!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, non plus…

-Oui, on l'a déjà fait.

-Et pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu manger avec nous?

-Tu sais, quand Neji ne viens pas manger avec vous…

-3 jours sur 5.

-C'est qu'il vient manger avec moi! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Mais dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi toutes ces questions? Sincèrement…

Je vois bien que Sasuke a un problème avec la relation entre Neji et moi. Ça saute aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui le préoccupe autant??

-Oh, c'est que je suis intrigué. Neji ne parlais jamais de toi, alors ça m'intéressait de savoir depuis quand ça durait et jusqu'où c'était allé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ah. D'accord!

Ouf! Je croyais qu'il allait tabasser Neji pour lui avoir autant menti.

J'aime Neji. Même que je l'adore! Mais je ne sais pas qui je préfère entre lui et Sasuke et seulement le temps pourra me le confirmer.

Mr. Orochimaru finit par arriver et le cours fila rapidement, même si il était ennuyant à mourir. Étrangement, j'avais hâte de revoir Neji. Alors quand je dis que je ne suis plus sûr de moi, c'est que je ne suis vraiment plus sûr de moi! J'ai aimé quand Sasuke m'a malencontreusement embrassé, mais j'aime aussi quand c'est Neji qui m'embrasse. Peut-être devrais-je rester avec Neji? Ou plutôt le larguer pour aller vers Sasuke? Oh! Je m'embrouille de plus en plus!! Je devrais me changer les idées!

Le cours finit et il s'en suit du cours de mathématiques. Je préférais presque les sciences avec Orochimaru! Le cours de math se passe lentement, et Sasuke n'arrête pas de me toucher le pied malencontreusement avec le sien. Bizarre….

POV SASUKE

Eh oui! Je continue tout de même mon plan drague, parce que je ne compte pas me le faire voler encore longtemps par Neji. Non mais, quel enfoiré ce type! Et moi qui croyais maintenant que Naruto était libre!

Mais non! Mais ce qui est vraiment bizarre c'est que pendant son sommeil, Naruto ait dit que Neji était son ex. Il ne peut pas être son ex… c'est son petit ami! Mais pourtant il a dit… oh et puis je laisse tomber! Je parlais à un endormi! Pas à Naruto complètement réveillé! Il ne savait peut-être même pas ce qu'il disait quand il m'a dit ça!

Alors maintenant ma nouvelle tactique pour mon plan drague, c'est :

En toute discrétion! Avec un obstacle en plus, ça va me compliquer la tâche! Surtout quand l'obstacle en question est un petit ami jaloux et possessif! Eh oui, Neji est très jaloux et extrêmement possessif! Il ne supporte pas de voir la personne qu'il aime avec d'autres. J'en ai eu l'expérience il y a deux ans, quand il sortait avec un autre mec.

Alors je suppose que de nous savoir liés comme ça, Naruto et moi, ça le fait bouillonner intérieurement. Alors autant ne pas déclencher l'éruption et la jouer à la discrétion. Ce sera plus sécuritaire pour ma santé!

POV NARUTO

Le dernier cours de la matinée finit enfin. Je mets mes choses dans mon sac et je me lève, suivi de Sasuke.

-On mange à la cafétéria? Me demande-t-il

-Oui. Neji doit m'y attendre! Répondis-je.

Étrangement, ma phrase a l'air de le faire enrager.

Nous allons porter nos choses et nous allons à la cafétéria, là où sont les amis de Sasuke. Je suppose que Neji m'attend, à le voir regarder partout autour de lui comme un perdu!

-NEJI!!! Appelais-je joyeusement.

Il se tourna précipitamment et m'ouvrit grand les bras. Je me dépêchai de me jeter dedans. Sasuke avait l'air hors de lui. Il fulminait à côté de moi en ronchonnant je ne sais quoi. Heureusement, son amie qui s'appelle Karin, si je me souviens bien, intervint en lui sortant une phrase du genre :

-Allez, tu finiras par te trouver quelqu'un toi aussi!

-Tais-toi!

Oula! Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur le Sasuke, ce midi!

Neji me fit une bise sur le sommet du crâne et me demanda :

-Tu veux manger quoi ce midi, Naru-Chan?

-Tu manges quoi toi ce midi? Demandais-je en penchant ma tête vers la table.

-Des ramens! Mais malheureusement, je les ai pris dans les derniers…

-Je me contenterai d'un abominable sandwich aux œufs, comme d'habitude… me plaignis-je en faisant une mine théâtrale.

-Mais non, je vais les donner à mon Naru-Chan, les bons ramens! Allez, va me chercher un sandwich au jambon et on échange!

-Bien!

Et je partis avec Sasuke vers la grande baie vitrée bien garnie de toutes sortes de mets de la cafétéria.

Je pris un sandwich au jambon pour Neji et 2 bouteilles d'eau. Je remarquai que Sasuke ne prenait qu'un soda.

-Tu ne manges pas? Lui demandais-je.

-Pas très faim. Avoua-t-il.

-D'accord.

Nous revinrent à notre table mais pendant que Sasuke et moi nous étions absentés, beaucoup de personnes avaient pris les places libres et il ne restait qu'une place et elle était à côté de Neji.

-Viens Naruto, on n'a qu'à aller s'assoir là-b… Commença Sasuke

Neji tapotait une place sur ses genoux en me faisant un sourire séducteur.

-Pas besoin! Dis-je en l'entraînant vers la place libre.

-Mais où vas-tu t'assoir?

Je le regardai comme si il était un imbécile.

-Ah! comprit-il en prenant la place libre.

-Ça t'en a pris du temps! Rigola Neji qui tapotait toujours ses genoux pour que je m'y installe.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et il me fit un gros câlin.

-Tu m'as manqué! dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Moi aussi. Tiens, voilà ton sandwich!

-Et voilà tes précieux ramens!

Le repas se fit bruyant. Neji n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec Sasuke.

Ah, je n'aurais pas voulu manger avec eux tous les jours!

Neji essayait de faire comprendre à Sasuke que j'étais SON petit ami.

-Il est avec moi. T'as pas intérêt à y toucher!

-Je sais Neji, je sais.

-Tu fais un faux pas et tu vas comprendre le mot douleur!

-Neji… je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne te le volerai pas.

-Tss. C'est ce que tu as dit, la dernière fois, pour mon ex. Et tu t'es accroché à lui comme si ta vie en dépendait! Ne recommence pas ton petit manège!

-Promis Neji… dit Sasuke sur un ton lassé.

-Bon, j'ai fini mon amour. Tu veux peut-être aller au parc?

-Mais Sasuke, il…

-T'occupe pas de Sasuke! Il est d'accord, hein Sasuke?

-Non. La cloche sonne dans 10 minutes. On n'a pas le temps. Viens Naru!

-Naru-Chan, tu pourrais sécher pour une fois…

-Sasuke est là. Je ne lui ferai pas manquer des cours! M'emportais-je.

-Tu as raison. Bon, je vais te laisser. Ce soir, est-ce que ça te dit de venir à la fête foraine avec nous? On va s'amuser! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant le front.

Je tournai ma tête automatiquement vers Sasuke et lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

-Seulement si Neji arrête de m'accuser de voleur.

-Je viens à 19h00. À plus tard mon amour! dit Neji en me donnant un chaste baiser.

Après qu'il soit parti, je me tournai vers Sasuke qui me fixait étrangement.

-Je suis désolé pour la conduite de Neji aujourd'hui. Ça ne se reproduira pas, c'est promis. Commençais-je.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave! S'empressa-t-il de me répondre.

POV SASUKE

La guerre est déclarée! Et ça va jouer fort…

**Un autre chapitre d'ajouté! Alors dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons la grande rivalité entre Sasuke et Neji pour gagner le cœur de notre cher Naru-Chan. Mais le plus drôle sera que ça se passera à la fête foraine! Que vas t'il arriver?? Qui Naruto choisira-t-il?? Et le plus important : Reviews???**

**À bientôt! **


	9. Révélations et montagnes russes en folie

**Bonjour ****chers****lecteurs! Encore une fois, je me sentais de bonne humeur! Alors je publie encore une fois le lendemain! (espérons que ça dure ^.^) Et pour répondre à emo011294, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles! J'ai relu au complet le chapitre 3 et je n'ai rien trouvé de semblable! Donc, tu m'en diras des nouvelle ^.^ ! Et en passant, pour ceux et celles qui détestent Neji, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une fille qui adore les rebondissements! Sur ce, bonne lecture!! (Et un gigantesque merci pour toutes vos reviews!! ^^)**

POV SASUKE

L'après-midi avait passé en flèche. Après les cours, Naruto et moi avions décidé de partir immédiatement chez moi, au lieu de flâner quelques minutes dans l'école. Alors rendus dans la maison, nous avions pris une douche rapide et nous nous étions habillés en conséquence pour ce soir, malgré le fait que ce n'était que dans 3 heures. Alors, ça se résumait à un t-shirt noir et un short de la même couleur. En fait, nous étions habillés presque pareils. C'était seulement la sorte de tissu qui nous différenciait. À cause de moi, nous avions oublié de passer chez Naruto alors nous avions prévu d'y aller demain après les cours. Nous étions en train de manger lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-Mais qui ça pourrait être? Demanda Naruto

-Aucune idée. Mais on va bientôt le savoir.

Nous allons ouvrir la porte, et qui découvrons nous??

La personne que je déteste le plus ces temps-ci : ce cher Neji!

-Salut mon amour! S'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant Naruto.

-Salut!

Ils se firent une bise, malgré le regard mauvais que j'envoyais à Neji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Neji? Demandais-je méchamment.

-Je viens vous rendre une petite visite!

-Désolé Neji mais tu vas devoir partir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on est en train de manger.

-Je peux rester quand même!

-Non, désolé. Je n'aime mieux pas. À toute là l'heure! M'empressais-je de dire en poussant gentiment Neji dehors.

-Mais tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il disait que je lui avais déjà fermé au nez. Naruto me regardait, surpris.

-Voyons, Sasuke! Quel est ton problème avec Neji, à la fin!?

-Euh…

Je pense qu'il serait temps de lui avouer ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait c'est que… viens, on va aller en parler dans le salon.

Dans le salon, nous nous installons sur une causeuse et il me regarde fixement, ce qui me fait rougir.

-Alors c'est que… en fait… c'est peut-être bizarre mais… je t'aime.

-Quoi??? demanda t-il, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Je savais que tu le prendrais mal! Tu sais, je peux comprendre que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Sasuke.

Je le regarde, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire?

-Quoi? Mais tu sors avec Neji! Tu l'aimes, quand même!

-Oui, j'aime Neji. Mais je t'aime, toi aussi.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Déclarais-je en m'affalant sur la causeuse.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre. En quelques mots, j'aime Neji et je sors avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je t'aime aussi et j'aimerais sortir avec toi. Mais je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux choisir! Alors je m'étais dit que le temps allait finir par me faire décider!

-Ah. Donc il y a des chances que tu laisses Neji pour moi?

-Tout à fait.

-Comme il y en a que tu restes avec lui?

-Oui. C'est à toi de faire tes preuves parce que pour l'instant je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

-Ok. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, pendant que tu dormais, tu m'as dit que Neji était ton ex?

-J'ai dit ça, moi? dit-il, feintant la surprise.

-Oui.

-Depuis quelques temps, je considère Neji comme mon ex parce que maintenant j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui?? questionnais-je subitement.

-Toi, teme!

-Dobe! Dis, Naru?

-Hum?

-Je peux… t'embrasser?

Il hocha oui de la tête. Alors je fis le premier pas et j'appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient vraiment douces…

Puis, le simple baiser se transforma en baiser langoureux, nos langues s'entremêlant ensemble. Il avait comme un goût d'épice où je ne sais trop quoi. Sûrement à cause des ramens qu'il venait d'ingurgiter à la pelle! (expression). Nous durent nous séparer à cause du manque d'air.

-Tu sais, ça fait un long moment que je t'aimais secrètement.

Un an plus exactement.

-Moi aussi ça fait un moment. Pas autant que toi mais quand même quelques mois.

POV NORMAL

Nos deux nouveaux amants se regardaient amoureusement depuis au moins une bonne heure. Eh oui, l'amour fait passer le temps rapidement. Mais nos deux jeunes tourtereaux ne se doutaient pas qu'une personne mystérieuse pas si mystérieuse que ça les espionnait par la fenêtre du salon. Et cet individu n'était autre que Neji Hyûga! Il avait vu toute la scène et bouillonnait de rage. Il se retenait pour ne pas défoncer la fenêtre d'un coup de poing. Mais malgré tout, il se calma un peu en pensant à sa revanche. À la fête foraine de ce soir, il allait reconquérir Naruto, afin que celui-ci tombe encore plus amoureux fou de lui et qu'ils restent ensemble. Et ce Sasuke de malheur! Il lui mentait depuis le début! Le connaissant, il devait tout avoir préparé à l'avance! C'est sûr que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de lui voler Naruto, il y a un an quand il savait qu'il intéressait Sasuke, mais il n'avait pas pu résister au charme de Naruto, en voyant sa bouille mignonne. Alors, il ne voulait pas que l'on lui enlève sous le nez! Alors son plan allait être de faire comme si de rien n'était devant Naruto, et il augmenterait le nombre de caresses et de baisers. Surtout devant Sasuke! Il en voulait des menaces? Il va en avoir! La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de fuir du jardin fut : Sasuke, la guerre est déclarée!

POV NARUTO

Ouf! Je suis vraiment heureux que Sasuke m'ait enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait! Ça lui en a pris du temps! Mais j'ai toujours mon problème : qui choisir?? Pour l'instant, je penche plus sur Sasuke… mais on verra bien ce soir!

-Naru-Chan!! Tu veux avoir une collation?

-Oui, un steak saignant, tu as ça?

-Quoi?!??

-C'est pour Kyubi! Il n'a rien mangé de la journée, le pauvre!

POV SASUKE

Oh oui, le pauvre bébé! Je le laisserais bien crever, ce monstre! En plus, je suppose que je dois lui donner le gros steak que j'avais prévu faire pour souper demain! Au moins, Naruto sera sauvé d'une intoxication alimentaire!

Je sors le gros morceau de viande du frigo et le met dans une écuelle appartenant à Flocon.

-Tiens. Dis-je en la posant près du renard.

Il me regarde, et me montre les crocs avant de mordre une grosse bouchée dans le steak. En plus, il n'a même pas la décence de me faire un signe pour dire qu'il apprécie mon geste. Oui, je sais, c'est un renard! Mais quand c'est le temps de faire des trucs intelligents comme interrompre ma douche avec Naruto, ou déchirer mon pyjama, là, il est prêt!

Je retourne m'assoir avec Naruto et on s'étend sur le canapé et nous commençons à regarder un documentaire sur les baleines.

-Intéressant. Dis-je ironiquement.

-Ouais, très.

-Fais-moi un câlin avant que le méchant Neji arrive! Déclarais-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider? Demandais-je

-Je ne sais pas. Mais pour l'instant, dis-toi que je t'aime fort!

En disant cela, il me serre un peu plus et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue.

_DING DONG!_

-Il arrive toujours au mauvais moment, lui! Chialais-je

-Oh, arrête de te plaindre! On va bien s'amuser!

Lui, au moins, il a l'air enthousiasmé!

-Ça va! Est-ce que tu aimes les peluches??

-Totalement! répondit-t-il, enthousiasmé.

-Je vais t'en gagner une tonne! Je suis excellent aux jeux d'adresse!

-J'ai hâte de voir ça! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonsoir vous deux! Salua Neji.

Il a l'air bizarre…

-Neji, Sasuke s'excuse pour tout à l'heure! dit Naruto à ma place.

-Pas grave! Il me fait souvent ce coup là de toute façon!

-Hnn.

C'est ça, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Ah, salut Sai, salut Karin! Salua Naruto à l'adresse de mes amis.

-Salut Naruto! lui répondirent-ils.

-Naru-Chan, je vais te gagner une tonne de peluches, ce soir!

Je sens que c'est la bonne cette fois!

-Ah… euh… merci Neji! dit-il mal à l'aise.

C'est sûr que quand votre petit copain et votre amant vous disent la même chose, qu'ils vont vous gagner une tonne de peluches, ça peut-être embarrassant! Pff! Et Neji, il est tellement pourri en jeux d'adresse qu'il a même de la difficulté à gagner une sucette au jeu des canards! Le but est de prendre un canard au hasard qui flotte sur l'eau et de regarder en dessous quel est notre prix. L'an passé, il a gaspillé tout son argent à ce jeu pour finalement partir les mains vides. Quel crétin!

Naruto et moi allons chercher nos vestes et nous partons vers la fête foraine avec la voiture de Neji, une belle décapotable noire flambant neuve. Quel frimeur!

Nous embarquons dans cette voiture incroyable et le trajet se fait vraiment court. Mais malheureusement, un petit incident est arrivé pendant que Neji conduisait.

Je caressait discrètement la main de Naruto, ce qui le faisait rougir, et à un moment, Neji s'est retourné et nous a vus!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

-Hein? Rien! Me précipitais-je de dire en rougissant et en mettant ma main dans ma poche.

-Ah, j'ai eu une hallucination alors!

C'est de plus en plus bizarre! Je suis certain de l'avoir vu clairement remarquer ma main sur celle de Naruto.

Quelque chose se trame et j'ignore quoi…

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la fameuse fête foraine.

-DES MANÈGES!! DES MANÈGES!! Criait Naruto en débarquant précipitamment de la voiture, m'entraînant par la chaîne.

Il sautillait carrément de joie. Tout le contraire de moi qui me contentait de fixer méchamment Neji. Ce dernier, remarquant mon regard, s'approcha de moi et me dit sur un ton assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende:

-Allez Sasuke, laisse ta mauvaise humeur de côté et viens t'amuser! Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure. Et tu ne me le voleras pas, salaud! Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ils nous avaient vus, Naruto et moi?? Merde, je sens qu'il va m'en faire manger toute une! Et le connaissant, il va tout faire pour draguer Naruto devant moi. Pff! Moi aussi je peux le draguer, Naruto! Et je suis bien plus beau que Neji…

-Sasuke, on fait le grand huit? Me demande Naruto.

Oh, mince! Je déteste les montagnes russes plus que tout au monde! Surtout quand ça tourne à l'envers… mais je ne peux pas refuser devant Neji! Ça serait le laisser gagner quand la partie n'est même pas commencée.

-Oui, j'adore les montagnes russes! Mentais-je.

-Tu viens avec nous, Neji?

-Ouais, tu sais comment j'aime les manèges effrayants!

-Ouf! Pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens! La dernière fois tu m'as dégobillé dessus tellement on en avait fait!

-Et toi Sai, tu viens?

-Non, je vais plutôt aller m'essayer au concours de dessin qu'il y a là-bas. Allez-y avec Karin plutôt! dit-il en se dirigeant vers un stand multicolore.

Je me tournai vers Naruto qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

-On y va!!! Cria-t-il

Mon arrêt de mort vient d'être déclaré.

Arrivés devant l'énorme montagne russe, je passai à un cheveu de perdre connaissance. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc??! Il y a des côtes tellement apiques en ligne droite, plus de la moitié du chemin se fait la tête à l'envers, et ne me parlez pas de la vitesse à laquelle va se truc! C'est du suicide, ce manège! Finalement, je ne suis plus trop sûr de moi…

Je regarde, apeuré, le manège, et je me rends compte qu'une goutte de sueur perle sur mon front. Naruto le remarque.

-Sasu, est-ce que ça va? S'inquiète-t-il sous le regard moqueur de Neji.

-Moi je dirais plutôt que Sasuke a peur de faire ce manège! Rigole Neji.

-Moi? Pas du tout! M'emportais-je.

-Viens alors! dit Naruto en m'entraînant vers le stand de tickets.

Il en paie plusieurs, plus qu'il n'en faudrait pour une personne.

Je le regarde, affichant une mine interrogative. Pourquoi autant de tickets?? Il coupe sa pile en deux et m'en donne la moitié.

-Tu me paie 2 fois le restaurant dans une journée, alors je peux bien te payer tes tickets!

Neji me regarde, sûrement jaloux que je sois allé au restaurant deux fois avec son Naru-Chan et qu'en plus, il ait ce genre d'attentions pour moi.

-Merci! Dis-je en essayant de faire un sourire.

Oups, je pense que c'est raté!

-Ça me fait plaisir! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire une drôle de grimace!!

Qu'est-ce que je disais!

Neji et Karin payèrent leurs tickets et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la file pour le grand huit.

Ce ne fit pas long pour que ce soit notre tour, à ma grande déception. Un homme gros et chauve nous assigna des wagons et nous nous installâmes moi à côté de Naruto, c'était bien obligé à cause de la chaîne, et Neji à côté de Karin dans le wagon devant nous. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que si Neji vomissais encore une fois, ça allait nous arriver au visage avec la vitesse qu'allait le manège.

Et comme pour faire pire, Neji m'envoyait des regards de menace, comme pour me dire de ne pas toucher à un cheveu de Naru-Chan. Non mais, quel possessif!

Nous bouclons nos ceintures et nous abaissons la grand barre de façon à ce qu'elle touche nos genoux.

Puis, le wagon se met à avancer lentement et je ferme les yeux, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Sasu? Me demande Naruto en posant sa main sur mon front, ce qui me fait sursauter.

-Ne parle pas, tu me déconcentre! L'intimais-je.

-Déconcentre dans quoi?

-Pour ne pas céder à la panique!!! Dis-je en rougissant.

-Ça va aller, je suis là… dit-il doucement pour me réconforter.

-Je sais.

-Tu veux me serrer la main? Me demande t-il.

-J'aurais bien voulu, mais si je lâche la barre, je vais mourir!

Il tourna son regard vers mes mains qui s'accrochaient à la barre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Allez, tu vas survivre! Il ne faut pas paniquer à ce point! Me dit-il.

-Eh, la chochotte!!! hurla Neji d'en avant. Arrête de brailler et regarde autour de toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je me rendis compte que nous étions rendus au sommet du premier pic mortel, à quelques secondes de plonger dans le vide!

-Ne pas paniquer… ne pas paniquer… me dis-je pour moi-même.

-Sasu, calme-toi! me dit Naruto

-Ne pas paniquer… ne pas PANIQUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je en plongeant subitement dans le vide.

Tandis que je hurle à la mort, Naruto se marre à cause de la sensation que nous procure la vitesse à laquelle nous allons : comme si on nous arrachait tous les cheveux en même temps. Pas très agréable à mon avis!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Riait Naruto.

Il n'est pas normal, celui-là!

Nous approchons du premier looping (là où on se retrouve la tête à l'envers) et je me mets à claquer des dents.

Puis, je les sers et Naruto arrête enfin de rire comme un dément pour finalement s'accrocher à la barre, juste avant qu'on se retrouve à pendre dans le vide la tête à l'envers.

Et Naruto, qui est totalement givré d'après moi, me parle :

-Sasuke, tu es plus blanc que d'habitude. Ça va? Tu es toujours vivant??

-Chut! Dis-je en desserrant d'un quart de millimètre mes dents.

Après plusieurs loopings plus atroces les uns que les autres, le manège infernal s'arrête enfin. Je me dépêche de défaire ma ceinture et de remonter la barre, et j'entraîne Naruto hors du wagon. Mon corps tremblait de partout, ce qui me faisait marcher bizarrement.

-Tout va bien, Sasu-Chan? Me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Bien évidemment, Neji n'était pas encore sortit de son wagon et était à une certaine distance!

-Ou…oui! Ne…ne t'inquiète p…pas! Essayais-je d'articuler.

-Eh bien, le grand huit ne t'as pas fait, mon pauvre Sasuke! Se moqua Neji en arrivant d'un pas nonchalant, accompagné de Karin.

-Tais-toi, Neji! L'intima Karin en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Neji.

-Et mes peluches, alors??? On va me les gagner?? S'enthousiasma Naruto, l'air enfantin.

-Moi aussi, j'en veux!! Réclamait Karin

-Très bien! Allons vous gagner des peluches!! Par quel stand commençons-nous??

-Pourquoi pas par celui-ci, jeune homme! Appela une femme brune à forte poitrine.

-Pourquoi pas! Déclara Neji en partant vers le stand, suivi de nous trois.

-Alors voilà le but du jeu. Commença la femme. C'est très simple, vous avez trois balles pour 5 dollars (quand je dis que dans les fêtes foraines ont se fait voler) et le but du jeu est de réussir à au moins en tirer une dans le trou des 30 vases devant vous. Celui dans le milieu vous fait gagner le gros lot, donc une grosse peluche de renard. dit-elle en désignant un énorme renard à neuf queues.

-KAWAI!!!! Hurla Naruto. JE LE VEUX!!!

-Euh… comme je le disais, vous pouvez constater que la balle à presque la grosseur du trou, ce qui rend le jeu beaucoup plus difficile. Maintenant, à vous de jouer!! Qui commence?

-Que le meilleur commence! Dit Neji.

-Ah, merci de me laisser commencer! Répondis-je.

-Hé! Je parlais de moi crétin!! S'emporta t-il en donnant 5 dollars à la femme. Il prit ses trois balles et commença à se positionner pour lancer directement dans le vase du gros lot.

Puis, il lança la balle, et avec une chance incroyable, la balle arriva…

**La suite dans deux jours! Niark niark niark! Je suis trop cruelle! Mais bon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour faire avouer les sentiments de Sasuke à Naruto, alors j'ai écrit la première chose qui m'ait venue à l'esprit! Donc, dans le prochain chapitre : Neji réussira t'il son lancer? Serais-ce notre brun favori, Sasuke, ou plutôt le méchant Neji qui gagnera la grosse peluche de renard trop kawai? Ou peut-être, est-ce que quelqu'un la gagnera? C'est ce que nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre! Et aussi, nous verrons Sasuke et Neji rivaliser dans plusieurs jeux de fête foraine, au grand bonheur de Naruto qui court par la même occasion la chance de remplir son appartement de peluches en tout genres.**

**À bientôt dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Et aussi, le plus important… REVIEW??? ^.^**


	10. Les prix tant mérités

**Je m'excuse terriblement pour le retard de ce chapitre! J'ai honte de moi! Je vous avais dit 2 jours et ça a été plus au final! o///o**

**Pardonnez-moi, sincèrement! Ça ne se reproduira plus (enfin, peut-être.)**

**Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec ça, ce qui me reste à vous dire c'est d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle fic : Le party pyjama de Sakura, qui, d'après les commentaires, est vraiment tordante!! J'ai tellement peu de reviews sur cette fic, que c'en ai désolant. J'attends d'avoir au minimum 10 reviews pour publier la suite (niark niark! C'est cruel pour ceux qui l'ont commencée!) Alors vous m'en direz des nouvelles! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

POV SASUKE

Avec une chance incroyable, la balle arriva directement sur la femme du stand, plus précisément sur son crâne. Neji rougissait fortement en bafouillant diverses excuses :

-Excusez-moi, ça ne se reproduira pas! S'excusa-t-il.

-C'est ça… sale gamin… grommela-t-elle.

-Naru-Chan, je te le dis, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne! dit Neji, l'air fier

-Parle moins et lance. Dis-je

-Chut, je me concentre! Dit-il en visant encore une fois le vase du gros lot.

Il lança et malheureusement pour lui, la balle ricocha sur le rebord.

-Il te reste une dernière balle, gamin! Dit la femme sur un ton enjoué.

Bien sûr, elle avait hâte de le voir déguerpir, après avoir vu l'énorme bosse se former sur sa pauvre tête…

-J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ! Cria Neji au visage de la femme.

-Neji, calme-toi, voyons! Dit Karin en posant une main sur son épaule.

-JE SUIS TRÈS CALME, VOYONS!!! Hurla-t-il.

Sur le coup, il ne contrôlait plus trop ce qu'il faisait alors il tira férocement la balle dans le vide, ne visant même pas un vase.

Mais avec une chance inouïe, la balle ricocha et atterri dans un vase de 50 points, donc le plus bas.

-Ah! Tu vois, quand tu t'y mets! Déclara la femme en lui désignant une ribambelle de petites peluches assez mignonnes. Laquelle choisis-tu?

-Naru-Chan? Dit-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Hum… dit-il en s'approchant des peluches avec moi, je vais prendre le tigre.

-Excellent choix! Dit la femme en lui donnant la petite peluche.

Naruto regarda ce qu'il venait de se faire offrir et fit une mine triste.

-Ohhhhh, je voulais le renard moi! Se plaint-il.

Neji lui fit un regard compatissant.

-C'est mon tour. Dis-je le plus naturellement possible en m'approchant de la femme, accompagné de Naruto. Je lui donnai 5 $ et elle me remit mes trois balles.

-Ohhhhh!!!!!! S'exclama Naruto en se collant à moi et en sautillant sur place.

-Vas-y Sasu!!! T'est le meilleur!!! M'encouragea-t-il.

À ces paroles, Neji fulmina de rage et m'envoya un regard noir que je répondis par un petit rictus moqueur.

-Vas-y gamin! Nous allons voir si tu es meilleur que ton ami… me dit la femme du stand.

-Naru, tu vas l'avoir ton renard! Dis-je en lançant ma balle.

Ils retenaient tous leur souffle. Finalement, la balle ricocha sur un vase de 50 points mais entra dans un vase de 100 points.

-Merde! Tu n'as pas eu le gros lot… pleurnicha Naruto.

-Naru, j'ai deux autres balles.

-Hein? Dit-il intelligemment.

Je lançai ma deuxième balle et elle arriva directement dans un vase de 150 points.

-Oula! Tu joues fort, l'ami! Déclara la femme avec un air étonné. Mais malheureusement, il te faudrait encore 250 points pour gagner le gros lot.

Je regardai le vase de 250 points. Hum… il n'a pas l'air trop difficile. Je peux toujours essayer! Le truc serait de faire ricocher la balle, comme la première fois…

Je fixais la balle vis-à-vis un vase de 200 points et je m'apprêtais à lancer quand Neji sortit une phrase du genre :

-Imbécile! C'est le 250 qu'il faut viser! Pas le 200!

Mais à ma grande surprise ce fut Naruto qui lui répondit sauvagement.

-CHUT NEJI!! JE LA VEUX, MOI, CETTE PELUCHE! TA GUEULE, À LA FIN!!! S'égosillait-il.

-Ça va, pas besoin de crier Naru-Chan! Répondit Neji en mettant ses mains devant lui.

J'essayai d'ignorer ce vacarme et je lançai habilement ma balle sur le rebord du vase de 200 points, là où elle rebondit pour aller se nicher dans le trou du 250 points. Une alarme stridente ce fit entendre et la femme du stand sortit un seau plein de je ne sais trop quoi.

-OUAIS!!!!! Hurlait Naruto en me serrant dans ses bras.

Mes oreilles, mes pauvres oreilles…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je à la femme en désignant le seau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle prit une poignée du contenu du seau et nous le tira en plein visage.

-HÉ!!! Hurlais-je en cœur avec Naruto.

C'était des confettis. Enfin, ça ressemblait à des confettis. Pourquoi? Me direz-vous. C'était parce qu'ils sentaient étrangement la cigarette et qu'ils étaient un peu noircis. Bizarre… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport de nous les tirer en plein visage!

-Oups! Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de pratique! S'excusa la femme en se retournant. Et désolé pour l'odeur, je fume durant ma pause! Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux le renard, gamin? Dit-elle à l'adresse de Naruto.

Ouf, quelle idiote! Il n'arrête pas de le crier!

-Évidemment! S'exclama Naruto.

Elle décrocha l'énorme peluche et la remis à un Naruto ayant des cœurs à la place des yeux. Il admira son nouveau prix et se tourna vers moi, un sourire de 10 kilomètres affiché sur le visage.

-MERCI SASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M'hurla-t-il dans les oreilles en se jetant dans mes bras. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et m'enlaça.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir Naru-Chan! Dis-je en appuyant beaucoup sur le Chan et en faisant un regard moqueur à Neji qui me fixait méchamment.

Si Neji joue ce jeu là, moi aussi je le peux! De toute façon, il le sait déjà pour Naru et moi, alors quelle différence?

-Bon, maintenant on a qu'à aller jouer à la roue de la chance! Déclara Neji en bougonnant.

-La roue de la quoi??? Demandais-je.

-La roue de la chance! C'est là-bas. Dit-il en pointant une immense roue multicolore.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jeu et un homme bronzé nous salua.

-Bonjour! Bienvenue à la roue de la chance! Ce n'est pas très compliqué, pour y jouer vous devez me donner une somme d'argent et dire un nombre et une couleur. Par exemple, vous! Dit-il en me pointant. Quel est votre nom?

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Dis-je, méfiant.

-Quelle somme êtes-vous prêt à me donner pour cette magnifique panthère et peut-être le double, le triple, ou plus de votre argent? Dit-il en désignant une peluche presque aussi grosse que celle de Naruto.

-Euh… Hésitais-je.

-KAWAI!!! Cria Naruto en pointant du doigt la panthère, en passant à un cheveu d'échapper l'énorme renard.

-Hum… 10$?

-Parfait! Vous me donnez vos 10$, vous dites un nombre et une couleur qui est affichée sur la grande roue…

-7 bleu.

-Et ensuite je fais tourner la roue et si elle tombe sur la case 7 bleu, je vous donne la somme que vous m'avez donnée au début multipliée par le nombre de fois que vous aurez tiré à la petite roulette à côté.

-Ok, je peux bien y jouer une fois. Dis-je en donnant 10$ à l'homme bronzé.

-Et votre combinaison chanceuse, c'est toujours la même? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tout à fait. Répondis-je.

-Bonne chance! Me dit l'homme.

Et il tourna la roue de toutes ses forces. La roue tournait à vive allure.

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait la même vitesse alors on avait tous détourné le regard. Puis, l'homme nous cria :

-REGARDEZ! ELLE RALENTIT!!!

Nous tournâmes tous la tête en même temps et je vis que ma case allait bientôt être sous la petite flèche. Elle ralentissait encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille extrêmement lentement. Tout le monde retenait son souffle pour savoir si j'allais gagner parce que la flèche toisait ma case mais n'y entrait pas nécessairement alors ce n'était qu'un minuscule coup de vent qui pourrait tout changer. Et… la roue s'arrêta de tourner dans la case avant la mienne.

-Désolé Sasuke, vous n'avez pas gagné. Me dit l'homme.

-J'avais vu. Ripostais-je méchamment.

-Oooohh. Lâcha Naruto. Ce n'est pas grave Sasu! Me dit-il en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

-C'est mon tour! Déclara Neji en remettant 20$ à l'homme. Je vais prendre 13 rouge.

-Merci. Dit-il en tournant la roue comme il y a quelques minutes.

La tournait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à presque s'arrêter sur la case de Neji. En fait, deux cases et il l'aurait. Puis, je ne sais par quel miracle, la roue tourna jusqu'à sa case. Espèce de chieur! Il a gagné, putain!

Une grosse alarme retentit et tout le monde à l'entour de nous se mit à crier.

-OUAIS!!!!

-QUI EST CE GARÇON CHANCEUX???

-Bravo jeune homme! Maintenant, à toi l'honneur de tourner la mini-roue de la fortune pour savoir par quoi on multiplie ton 20$! Dit-il en désignant une petite roue multicolore

Sur la roue, on pouvait soit multiplier notre montant du départ par 2, par 3, par 4, par 5 ou par 6. Avec la chance qu'il a ce morveux aura sûrement 6 fois son montant. Il s'approcha de la roue et cracha dans ses mains, sous l'air dégoûté de nous tous.

-C'est dégoûtant!!! S'exclama Karin.

-Mais ça porte chance. Riposta-t-il.

Il se frotta les mains et tourna doucement la roue. Sûrement une ruse…

-Un 6, un 6, un 6… répétait t'il en priant.

La roue ralentit et elle tomba sur le 5. Quel emmerdeur quand même!

Et ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne suis vraiment pas jaloux! J'ai gagné un renard, moi!

-Jeune homme, vous allez me faucher tout mon argent! Dit l'homme en riant et en donnant 100$ à un Neji tout souriant.

-Merci! Et la panthère?

-Ah oui! La panthère! Mais où est t'elle passée? Se demanda l'homme en regardant partout autour de lui.

Puis, j'entendis Naruto juste à côté de moi.

-Elle est trop mignonne! Disait Naruto en serrant la panthère.

Et le renard, trop kawai!!!! Quels noms vais-je bien pouvoir leur donner??

-Ha ha ha! Je crois que votre ami a déjà pris ce qui lui revenait de droit!

Mais je ne l'ai même pas senti bouger! Comment est-ce possible??!

C'est vrai qu'elle était sur le comptoir mais quand même!

-Naru-Chan, tu ne me remercie pas? Dit Neji en s'approchant de Naruto.

C'est MON Naru-Chan!! Quel voleur! Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès!

-Oh oui Neji! Dit Naruto en donnant un baiser à Neji. Merci beaucoup!! Peut-être que tu es moins habile que Sasu mais tu es plus chanceux, par contre! Je dirais que vous êtes pas mal égaux pour les jeux de fête foraine!

-Oh… mais moi personne ne m'a rien gagné! Se plaignit Karin en boudant.

Puisque mon Naru-Chan a un cœur d'or, il alla vers elle avec moi et lui tendit la petite peluche de tigre que Neji lui avait malencontreusement gagnée au début. En voyant la peluche, Karin s'arrêta automatiquement de bouder et saisit précipitamment le petit présent.

-Ah, merci Naru!!! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras malgré les énormes peluches de mon blond.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant ces quelques secondes j'étais un peu en colère après Karin, même si elle n'avait rien fait de grave. Mais quand même, elle avait enlacé MON Naru-Chan! Et Neji semblait éprouver la même chose que moi, vu son visage rouge feu. Surtout qu'il avait offert cette petite peluche à Naruto et que celui-ci l'avait offert à Karin juste après. Hum… il est plutôt tolérant en fin de compte. Moi je n'aurais pas été capable de me retenir d'étrangler Karin jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle en a de la chance cette petite!

-Est-ce qu'on fait d'autres jeux ou des manèges? Demanda Naruto.

-Pourquoi pas un manège? Proposais-je.

-Oh la la! Sasuke Uchiwa qui propose de faire un manège! Il doit être malade ou un truc du genre! Se moqua Neji.

Pff. Il faut toujours qu'il réplique à la seconde où j'ouvre la bouche!

Quel imbécile quand même!

-Neji, arrête de l'embêter! Dit Naruto. Quel manège te fait envie, Sasu?

Niark niark! Ne t'inquiète pas mon pauvre Neji! Je ne suis vraiment pas malade! Loin de là! Je sais exactement ce que je fais!

-On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour dans le tunnel de l'amour? Dis-je innocemment.

-Pas question!! S'interposa Neji.

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda Naruto à Neji.

-Parce qu'on ne pourra pas être ensembles! Voilà pourquoi! Les bancs pour ce manège sont deux places!

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas grave! Je vais y aller avec Sasuke, tout simplement! S'emporta Naruto.

À ces paroles, je caressai discrètement sa main, ce qui le fit rougir.

-Mais c'est Sasuke!!! Voyons!!! Criait Neji.

Quel rabat-joie celui-là. C'est sûr qu'après avoir vu qu'on s'aimait, il ne voulait pas me laisser seul dans le noir avec lui! Mais sait-il qu'on dort ensemble le soir? Mais quand même! Ce n'est pas lui qui décide!

-Ce n'est pas grave Naru. Allons-y, ce n'est pas lui qui décide de toute façon. Dis-je en ignorant royalement Neji et en emportant Naruto par la main.

Mon acte ne fit que faire bouillonner de rage Neji qui nous suivi en grommelant accompagné de Karin qui chantonnait joyeusement.

Arrivés devant le manège, je fus interloqué par la couleur: noir sinistre.

Nous donnâmes nos billets et nous nous installâmes dans un wagon ayant pour motif une toile d'araignée. Nous attachâmes nos ceintures de sécurité. Je n'étais plus trop sûr de moi. C'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sur le devant du manège, alors…

-Euh… Sasu… tu es sûr que c'est le tunnel de l'amour?? Me demanda Naruto, légèrement inquiet.

Des hurlements et des rires sadiques résonnèrent du tunnel sombre. Un truc à nous glacer le sang.

-Euh… non… pas trop maintenant! Répondis-je en frissonnant.

Tout à coup, un gros choc fit bouger violemment le wagon et un homme s'approcha du chemin de fer en hurlant :

-Bienvenue dans le tunnel de l'horreur, le manège le plus effrayant du monde que certains appellent aussi la descende aux enfers. Pour votre sécurité, gardez les bras et les pieds dans le wagon. Ne descendez du wagon sous aucun prétexte car ça pourrait être vraiment dangereux pour vous. Et attention aux zombies, ils mordent et ça se pourrait très bien qu'ils montent dans votre wagon. Donc, ne paniquez pas.

Bonne descende!

Et notre wagon décolla brusquement. Je sentais que Naruto tremblait déjà.

-NON!!!!!! JE DÉTESTE LE TUNNEL DE L'HORREUR!!!! JE VAIS MOURIR!!!! Hurla Naruto en paniquant.

-Chut Naru-Chan. Dis-je en caressant sa main. Viens dans mes bras, je vais te protéger!

À la seconde que je finis de parler, Naruto se jeta dans mes bras en tremblant de tout son être.

-Chut… ça va aller. Dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Le wagon avançait de plus en plus et s'engouffrait dans le noir total du tunnel. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons totalement dans la noirceur démoniaque.

Et c'est à ce moment que la descende aux enfers commença…

**Ouais!!! Enfin fini ce foutu chapitre!!! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, et aussi si vous compter aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ma nouvelle fic. Bon, maintenant, pour la suite, je ne résumerai pas ce qui se passera. Je vais seulement vous donner le titre, qui en dit assez je trouve : La descente aux enfers.**

**Voilà! Dernière chose : REVIEW????**

**À bientôt!**

**Bisous à tous!**


	11. La descente aux enfers

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite intitulée : la descente aux enfers.**

**En passant, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews! J'adore les lire et voir vos impressions sur cette fic! ^^ Bon, pour commencer ce chapitre, je vais mettre un peu de Naru-Chan pour commencer, et j'enchaînerai avec Sasu-Chan. Naru-Chan est un peu plus peureux que Sasu alors ce sera lui qui nous parlera de ce manège effrayant et des hideux personnages qu'ils rencontreront. Dernière chose : un petit coucou spécial à So-Chan, une de mes lectrices! Voici un petit message pour elle : So-Chan, je suis présentement en train de bosser sur la suite du party pyjama de Sakura, alors patiente un peu. (Même si j'ai dit que j'allais attendre d'avoir 10 reviews) En passant, les 10 reviews peuvent tous provenir de la même personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ^//^ **

**Alors bonne lecture à tous!!! ^_^**

POV NARUTO

Pourquoi je me suis laissé entraîner dans un manège comme celui-là??!

J'aurais dû écouter mon cœur et foncer sur les barbes à papa et les pommes d'amour!!! Il n'y avait pas de ramens mais ça aurait fait l'affaire!

Bon, analysons la situation dans laquelle je me trouve présentement, histoire de me détendre un peu même si je sais que c'est tout bonnement impossible. Il y a plusieurs choses qui se sont passées et qui m'ont échappé quand elles se sont introduites dans mon esprit.

De 1. Oui, je commence à le réaliser, je suis dans le manège le plus effrayant du monde. Juste ça, c'est vraiment flippant.

De 2. L'homme du manège nous a avertis que des zombies tueurs monteraient dans notre wagon et essaieraient de nous mordre en plus.

Juste cette idée me fout la frousse du siècle. Si je n'étais pas attaché à Sasuke avec cette stupide chaîne, j'aurais sûrement pris mes jambes à mon cou. Ce bâtard de Jiraya me le payera très cher…

De 3. Je viens de réaliser que je suis dans un manège dangereux avec deux énormes peluches sur les pieds. J'aurais dû aller les porter dans la voiture de Neji.

De 4. Je suis dans les bras de Sasuke, ce qui est plutôt réconfortant, soit dit en passant. Même si ces énormes peluches me gênent dans mes mouvements et dans ceux de Sasu aussi.

De 5. Une étrange lueur s'est allumée près de notre wagon.

Et de 4. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est que j'entends un genre de grognement assez louche, qui sonne plutôt animal. Mais le plus pire, c'est qu'il semble juste à côté de moi… et que le wagon s'est arrêté!

Je tourne la tête d'où provient le son, et je la retourne aussitôt, me cachant le visage dans le t-shirt de Sasuke.

-SASU!!!!!!! Hurlais-je.

Il sursauta et se pencha vers moi. Parce que, eh oui, je suis dans ses bras. Ne l'oublions pas.

-Hn?

-UN MONSTRE!

-Oui Naru, nous sommes dans le tunnel de l'horreur, alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'il y ait des monstres.

-IL A UN ŒIL QUI PEND DE SON ORBITE ET IL VIENT DANGEREUSEMENT VERS NOUS!!

-L'homme du manège nous a avertis qu'il y avait des chances que des monstres viennent dans le wagon avec nous.

Mais il n'est pas humain ce type??! Il est calme comme il n'est pas possible de l'être durant une telle situation, qui est qu'un monstre ayant un œil dégoûtant se dirige vers nous en grognant et en hurlant des paroles incohérentes en nous regardant de son œil encore fonctionnel.

Comment peut-il garder son calme à un moment pareil??!

Bon, que faire, que faire pour m'en débarrasser?

Si je lui tire une peluche, ça serait du gâchis.

Je ne peux pas lui balancer des cailloux puisque je n'en vois pas.

Un fusil aurait été trop extrême…

Je n'ai pas de couteau…

MAIS IL FAUT QUE JE ME PROTÈGE BORDEL!!!!!!

Trop tard…

Le zombie visqueux a réussi à attraper le bord du wagon avec ses mains grisâtres. Oula! Il aurait besoin d'un bon manucure celui-là!

En voyant ses ongles pleins de cochonneries, débordants de crasse, le seul mot qui m'est venu en tête c'est beurk! Un peu plus et il y avait un vers qui allait sortir de sous ces morceaux de semblant d'ongles!

Oh! C'est déjà fait! Ce n'est pas un vers, mais je dirais plutôt que c'est une chenille poilue… sûrement à cause de la vieillesse... ça arrive aussi aux personnes âgées, de nos jours!

Tout à coup, il agrippe férocement ma manche de t-shirt en ayant de l'écume d'une couleur verdâtre douteuse et en hurlant un cri d'horreur.

J'entends aussi un petit clic, suivi d'un rire… comment ça un clic??!!!!

Je me retourne brusquement et j'aperçois Sasuke qui tient un appareil photo braqué sur moi et le zombie, et qui rit en se tenant le ventre de l'autre main. Quel enfoiré ce mec!

-Whahahahaha!! Hurle-t-il en se tordant toujours sur le banc.

-Arrête de rire enfoiré! Dis-je méchamment.

-Whahahaha! Non mais, la tête que vous avec fait quand vous avez entendu l'appareil photo! Hahahahaha! Une vraie tête d'imbécile!

Un air ahuri comme ce n'est pas possible! Et avec le zombie en prime, ça fera un bon souvenir à rapporter!

-Donne-moi cet appareil photo. Ordonnais-je avec un air de menace.

-Nan. Dit-il en ayant une petite lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

Il veut sûrement me faire rager. Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc… jusqu'à ce que j'entende Sasuke dire :

-Euh… dites, il va avancer bientôt, ce foutu manège?

Le zombie se gratta le crâne et regarda sa montre en appuyant sur le bouton pour la faire allumer.

-Hum… dans quelques secondes. Bonne fin de visite! Déclara le zombie avant de repartir de son côté.

Moi, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Mais qui était-il vraiment???

En remarquant mon état, Sasuke me regarda de plus près

à cause du manque de lumière.

-Ça va Naru-Chan? Ton teint est cadavérique! Tu aurais été parfait pour être un zombie dans cette attraction!

-…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a???

-…

-Naru… ce type, c'est un mec comme toi et moi. Dis-toi que tous les monstres dans ce manège sont comme toi et moi. Imagine, le zombie qu'on vient de rencontrer est peut-être un type qui travaille ici à temps partiel pour avoir de l'argent pour payer ses études, et peut-être que le soir, il va dans des bars de streap-tease histoire de se soûler un coup après son boulot de merde. Bien sûr, il se démaquille et s'habille autrement, parce que sinon, il n'aurait aucune chance de ramener une quelconque conquête…

Sur ses paroles assez ennuyantes, le wagon décolla violemment et nous avançâmes vers une trappe qui venait de s'ouvrir devant nous.

Le wagon passa par la trappe qui se referma derrière nous et commença à monter dans une côte apique, de façon à ce qu'on soit complètement à la verticale! Mais le pire était à venir…

-Sasu?

-Hm?

-Je te conseille de fermer les yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais, la côte que nous sommes en train de monter?

-Oui…

-Nous allons bientôt la descendre!

Nous étions rendus sur le sommet, le wagon basculant vers l'arrière et vers l'avant. Un seul faux mouvement et nous tombions dans le vide, se tuant au passage! Enfin, j'exagère sûrement mais pour l'instant, je me fais à l'idée que je vais bientôt mourir! Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce manège. À chaque instant, nous nous arrêtons pendant quelques minutes… c'est vraiment étrange.

Ne me dites pas que…

_-ATTENTION! ATTENTION! UN PROBLÈME EST SURVENU AVEC LA MACHINE CONTRÔLANT LE MANÈGE DANS LEQUEL VOUS ÊTES PRÉSENTEMENT. VEUILLEZ NE PAS QUITTER VOTRE WAGON, CE PROBLÈME SERA RÉGLÉ DANS LES PLUS BREFS DÉLAIS. MERCI DE VOTRE COOPÉRATION! LE MANÈGE DÉCOLLERA DANS 1 MINUTE EXACTEMENT ET VOUS SEREZ MENÉS DIRECTEMENT VERS LA SORTIE. PAS DE PANIQUE!_

Le message sonna comme une déclaration de mort certaine à mes oreilles. Pourquoi moi?? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre?? Pourquoi des trucs pareils n'arrivent qu'à moi?? Surtout que Sasuke et moi sommes sur un pic à l'horizontale et que nous risquons la mort à chaque seconde.

-Ça va Naru? Me dit Sasuke en se penchant vers moi.

Quel idiot! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il bouge!!!!!

-Ne bouge pas!!!! Tu vas nous faire tomber!!

-Quoi? Dit-il en ayant l'air surpris.

-Ne bouge plus ou tu auras ma mort sur la conscience! Le menaçais-je.

-Tu as peur de basculer, hein? Dit-il sur un ton provocateur.

-Tu as deviné ça tout seul? Dis-je ironiquement.

-Arrête, avec tes bêtises! Ça te dirait de décoller avant qu'ils relancent la machine?

-QUOI??? JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!!!

Il me fit un drôle de petit sourire provocateur et se mit à faire basculer le wagon en se balançant sur le banc.

Il ne ferait pas ça…

POV SASUKE

Eh non, je ne suis pas devenu fou! Je veux seulement faire peur à Naru-Chan histoire de le traumatiser un bon coup pour ne pas qu'il me traîne encore dans cette fête foraine immonde! Le connaissant, je suis certain qu'il finira par me harceler pour qu'on y retourne. Il est amateur de sensations fortes… sauf quand on parle du tunnel de l'horreur! Il a une peur bleue des monstres en tous genres! Mais c'est sûr qu'après avoir vu un film de zombies, on se retrouve face à un type déguisé en zombie, on frôle la crise cardiaque. Surtout venant de Naruto!

Mais je crois que tout le monde n'a pas saisi ma véritable intention en faisant basculer le wagon. Non, je ne veux pas nous tuer! Je n'ai même pas l'intention de nous faire basculer! Juste de faire peur à Naruto, pour ne pas qu'on revienne à la fête foraine!

Donc, je continue à faire basculer le wagon, sous les protestations de Naruto qui bougeait plus d'un poil tellement il avait la trouille.

Tout à coup, on entendit un clic étrange et un genre de grognement étouffé. Naruto était devenu blanc comme un linge.

-Tu crois que la machine fonctionne? Me demande-t-il.

-Je pense que oUUUIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je

Le wagon venait de décoller abruptement, ce qui nous fit basculer dans le vide.

La vitesse m'arrachait des larmes de souffrance, tout comme Naruto.

POURQUOI NOUS?!!!!!!!!!!

Nous fonçâmes sur une trappe de lumière qui s'ouvrit à notre approche,

passâmes par la trappe et firent automatiquement un looping titanesque qui me fit devenir vert, à un cheveu de dégobiller. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là!

Puis, nous fonçâmes vers un grand trou de lumineux avec une pancarte de danger à côté. Ça sent mauvais tout ça…

-ON VA FONCER DEDANS!!!! Hurla Naruto.

À une vitesse incroyable, nous passâmes dans le trou, nous volèrent dans les airs quelques secondes et nous atterrîmes dans une énorme piscine pleine de wagons comme le notre.

On ne calait pas vraiment parce que la piscine n'était pas vraiment creuse. De loin, je pus lire : Piscine d'atterrissage d'urgence pour le tunnel de l'horreur. Alors, tout ceci était déjà préparé d'avance à ce que je vois. Le seul problème maintenant c'était comment sortir de cette piscine sans se mouiller? Surtout pour les peluches…

Je regardai à côté de moi et je me rendis compte que Naruto était replié sur lui-même le visage caché dans les genoux en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Naru, ça va? Dis-je doucement en but de le réconforter.

Il releva la tête dans ma direction et se mit à rire comme un dément.

-WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! C'ÉTAIT GÉANT CE MANÈGE!!!! IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT RECOMMENCER!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

Ce n'est pas vrai! Ne me dites pas qu'il a aimé frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises et avoir la peur de sa vie!!!!

-Bon, comment on fait pour sortir du wagon? Dis-je.

-Ben, comme tout le monde!

Je regardai alentour de moi et je remarquai que toutes les personnes sortaient du wagon et marchait normalement dans l'eau qu'ils avaient jusqu'aux genoux. Bon, tant pis! Une paire de chaussures fichues en plus! Nous sortîmes du wagon, moi ayant une expression de dégoût peinte sur le visage à cause de la couleur douteuse de l'eau, et Naru qui souriait bêtement. Comme d'habitude quoi! Je suis seulement très déçu qu'il n'ait pas eu la trouille de sa vie!

Nous rejoignons le rivage et nous passons près de l'homme du manège qui nous salue en nous disant :

-Revenez-nous vite!

-Pff! Jamais de la vie vieux débris! Lâchais-je.

Rendus assez loin de l'homme, Naru commença à me sermonner.

C'était devenu une habitude pour lui!

-Sasu!! Arrête de parler aux gens comme ça! Ils ne t'ont rien fait!

Tu aurais pu au moins lui dire poliment! Ça aurait été la moindre des choses!

-Oui maman, je ne le ferai plus! Rigolais-je.

-Rohhh, Toi… Soupira-t-il

-Hnn!

-Bon, est-ce qu'on essaye de retrouver les cadavres de Neji et Karin ou on va se chercher quelque chose à manger?

-…

Je le regardai comme si il était un imbécile. Même si l'idée de retrouver le cadavre de Neji était très tentante, j'aimerais bien boire quelque chose. Surtout Naru! Tout à l'heure, avoir la bouche ouverte comme ça, ça assèche la gorge!

-Bon, finalement nous n'aurons pas besoin de chercher leurs cadavres parce qu'ils sont encore vivants et qu'ils viennent vers nous. SALUT NEJI, KARIN!!!!!! Hurla-t-il précipitamment en me faisant sursauter. MAIS NEJI, QU'EST-CE QUE… WHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Je regardai dans la même direction que Naruto et je vis avancer vers nous Karin qui se retenait de rire comme ce n'est pas possible et Neji recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'un liquide rouge ressemblant étrangement à du sang.

-Pffffff!!!!!! Lâchais-je.

Je me retenais de rire, moi aussi. Puis, j'eus la brillante idée de prendre Neji en photo. Quand il me vit sortir l'appareil, il se mit à courir dans ma direction pour me l'arracher des mains. Malheureusement pour lui, ce con était trop loin.

-SASUKE!!!! RANGE-ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!!!!! Hurlais Neji en courant le plus rapidement possible.

-UN PETIT SOURIRE NEJI!!! Criais-je à mon tour.

Puis j'appuyai sur le petit bouton.

_CLIC! CLIC! CLIC! CLIC! CLIC! __CLIC! CLIC! CLIC!_

Ok. J'ai pris plus qu'une photo. Mais c'est pour être sûr d'en avoir au moins une de bonne! Ouais, c'est certain qu'avec une tronche pareille, on peut oublier ça pour la bonne photo…

Avant que je m'en rende compte, Neji m'attrapa par le col et me souleva.

-Donne-moi ces photos immédiatement. Dit-il sur un ton de menace.

-Neji, si tu le touche, je romps avec toi! Pose-le tout de suite! Déclara Naruto en lui tournant le dos du mieux qu'il le pouvait à cause de la chaîne.

Il me lâcha automatiquement et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu veux me larguer?? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Ouais, comme si il ne le savait pas! Il sait bien jouer la comédie ce mec! Je devrais peut-être le dire à Naru-Chan que Neji le sait déjà pour nous deux. Ou peut-être que non parce que ça ne ferait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais ce serait avantageux pour moi… qu'est-ce que je devrais faire???

**Ouf! Un autre chapitre de terminé! Alors peut-être que vous pourriez conseiller notre cher Sasuke pour le choix qu'il doit faire? Bref, dites-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, en me laissant des reviews que je lirai avec grand plaisir! Maintenant, dans le prochain chapitre : Que sera le choix de Sasuke? Naru-Chan rompras-t-il définitivement avec Neji? Que fera Sasu avec les photos de Neji et de Naru? Kyubi reviendra-t-il bientôt dans l'histoire?? C'est ce que nous saurons au prochain chapitre! Dernière intrigue qui est plus pour moi-même : est-ce que vous me laisserez des reviews????**

**À bientôt!!! ^^**


	12. Sakura et dispute de couple

**Coucou! Alors je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps avant votre lecture!^^**

**Je veux juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour avoir tenu jusqu'ici en lisant ma fic! (Je suis encore convaincue qu'elle n'est pas bonne...) En passant, je dis un petit coucou à deathxkeii et So-Chan! ^^ Donc, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**POV SASUKE**

**-**Tu veux me larguer?? Demanda tristement Neji.

Ouais, comme si il ne le savait pas! Il sait bien jouer la comédie ce mec! Je devrais peut-être le dire à Naru-Chan que Neji le sait déjà pour nous deux. Ou peut-être que non parce que ça ne ferait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais ce serait avantageux pour moi… qu'est-ce que je devrais faire???

-Non, mais arrête d'embêter Sasuke! Voyons!

-Ok. Très bien. Dit-il, vaincu.

-Et présente-lui tes excuses, aussi!

Il lâcha un léger grognement de mécontentement et se tourna machinalement vers moi, en me regardant haineusement :

-Je m'excuse. Dit-il rageusement.

-Le grand Neji qui s'excuse! C'est un miracle!!! Me moquais-je.

-Grrmppl. Ronchonna-t-il.

-Bravo!!! Tu ne l'as pas insulté, cette fois-ci! Déclara Naruto en mettant sa main sur son épaule, qu'il enleva précipitamment après s'être souvenu de l'étrange liquide rougeâtre.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce liquide rouge? Ajouta-t-il.

-Oh. Un type déguisé en zombie dans le manège voulait me faire une farce en buvant à même un seau ce liquide qui était sensé être du sang. Mais l'imbécile a accidentellement renversé son seau sur moi.

Après, il s'est mit à rire comme un dégénéré et est parti sans un mot, pendant que moi, j'étais sous le choc. Quel enfoiré, ce mec! Il mériterait que je lui fracasse la tronche!

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Neji! Déclara Naruto en faisant une mine triste.

-Ouais. Je suis désolé Naru-Chan mais je vais devoir rentrer chez moi pour me changer.

-Ok, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, Sasuke et moi avions prévu d'aller manger. Tu viens avec nous Karin?

-Non, je vais tenter de retrouver Sai et après nous allons aller au cinéma. Bonne soirée! Dit-elle en partant de son côté.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Neji se lança.

-Moi aussi je vais y aller. Mais avant, je veux mon bisou! Dit-il en fixant Naruto.

-Tu sais Neji… une autre fois! Parce que là, tu es vraiment sale! À plus tard!

-On s'appelle ce soir! Déclara-t-il en partant de son côté, vers sa voiture.

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant partir, dans sa voiture de snob que je me rendis compte d'un détail :

-Naru, comment on va rentrer??

-Euh… par le bus? Proposa-t-il en faisant un sourire idiot.

Je soupirai et je l'entraînai vers un stand de friandises.

Nous commandâmes et nous nous installâmes à une place de libre, près d'une petite fontaine. Un endroit paisible, quoi!

Naru commença à piocher dans sa barbe-à-papa, l'air nerveux.

Bon, il avait encore quelque chose à me demander!

-Vas-y! Dis-je, vaincu.

-Hein?

-Pose-la, ta question!

-Oh! Euh… eh bien… j…je voulais te remercier pour avoir accepté qu'on aille à la fête foraine, aujourd'hui. Dit-il en tremblant légèrement des mains.

Ouais, c'est vrai que je l'avais accompagné à contrecœur à cause de Neji, mais je m'étais bien amusé quand même, au stand tir! J'avais eu une occasion en or de ridiculiser Neji! Mais il s'était repris à la roue de la chance, malheureusement!

-Ça m'a fait plaisir Naru-Chan. Dis-je en le regardant.

Il rougit fortement, au point de ressembler à une tomate.

C'était drôle de le regarder, totalement gêné alors que d'habitude il est un véritable boute-en-train!

Il commença à manger sa barbe-à-papa et je fis de même.

L'ambiance gênée dura tout le long, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini nos mousses roses, qui, étrangement, me faisaient penser à une fille de ma classe. Elle était vraiment comme cette barbe-à-papa, rose et collante! Et je crois que quand elle me verra aussi proche avec Naru-Chan, cette folle n'hésitera pas une seconde à sortir ses griffes. Son nom : Sakura Haruno. Pourquoi vous dire autant de détails sur elle? Me direz-vous.

Eh bien, parce que le chewing-gum rose arrivait à grands pas vers nous, me saluant exagérément.

Et comme d'habitude, elle piaillait d'insupportables :

-Sasuke-Kun!!!!! Sasuke-Kun!!!!!!

Elle rejoignit notre table et elle se tourna automatiquement vers moi, ignorant royalement Naruto qui pourtant, était enchaîné avec moi.

Ce dernier me fit un regard de reproche.

-Sasuke-Kun! Depuis quand aimes-tu les foires?? Tu aurais pu m'inviter! Me dit le chewing-gum rose.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose? Demandais-je sèchement.

-Parce qu'on s'aime bien sûr! Quelle question!!

Naruto tira férocement la chaîne vers lui et me fit un regard qui me demandait si elle disait vrai.

Sakura regarda enfin dans sa direction et elle le sonda de haut en bas, l'air dégoûté.

-C'est qui, lui? Cracha-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, espèce de garce! Dit Naruto qui fulminait de rage de se faire traiter ainsi.

Puis, tout se passa rapidement. Sakura, contrariée de se faire traiter de garce, gifla Naruto, la tête de ce dernier tournant sous l'impact.

Pour qui elle se prend, cette conne, à la fin?!!!

-Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu méritais! Connard! Dit-elle, toute fière en fermant les yeux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de les rouvrir que je lui donnai un coup de poing majestueux sur le nez, qui eut pour impact de le faire saigner, et en plus de le casser! Puis, pour couronner le tout, elle tomba à la renverse en se tenant le nez et en pleurnichant.

Je me levai de ma chaise du mieux que je pouvais, sans entraîner

Naru-Chan avec moi, puis je la regardai, de haut.

-Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu méritais! Répétais-je envers elle.

Puis, elle se releva, toujours en se tenant le nez, et elle me fixa furieusement.

-Rustre! Enfoiré! Salaud! Me cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Je vois que tu connais pas mal d'insultes, Sakura. Me moquais-je.

-Grrrrr! Bafouilla-t-elle en partant en courant.

Le sang de son nez s'écoulait sur le sol et avait taché sa robe rose fleurie. Ça lui apprendra à insulter et à gifler mon Naru-Chan!

J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en lui cassant le nez, mais ça fait du bien de se défouler! Depuis le temps qu'elle me court après…

Je fus interrompu de mes pensées par Naru qui tirait sur ma chaîne.

-Sasu… t'étais pas obligé tu s…hmmp!

Je l'embrassai furtivement, histoire de le calmer un peu à cause de la scène qui venait de se produire. Sinon, il m'aurait radoté la même chose toute la soirée! Je lâchai ses douces lèvres, pour ensuite lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers l'arrêt de bus.

Pendant toute l'attente qui ne fut pas assez longue à mon goût, je lui tînt la main, et lui rougissait sans cesse. Peu de temps après, Sakura passa en voiture avec une des ses copines et elles firent exprès de passer près de nous et de nous éclabousser en roulant sur la grosse flaque d'eau sale près du trottoir où nous nous trouvions. Et finalement, le chewing-gum rose nous fit le doigt d'honneur. C'était le bouquet! Quelle peste cette fille! Elle en mangera une autre quand je la verrai à l'école, celle-là! Et ce n'est pas juste le nez qu'elle aura de cassé, cette fois-ci…

Naruto fit une inspection de ses vêtements et ensuite des miens, et il déclara en rigolant:

-Ils sont complètement fichus!

Je fus surpris de voir que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça!

L'autobus arriva quelques secondes après, heureusement pour nous puisque nous étions trempés. Nous montâmes et nous nous installâmes sur un banc deux places.

Le trajet se fit court. Dans l'autobus, beaucoup de personnes nous regardèrent bizarrement. Pas étonnant, avec les deux énormes peluches que Naru-Chan tenait! Rendus devant chez moi, il me dit :

-En passant Sasu, quand est-ce qu'on va aller chercher mes vêtements chez moi??

Je les avais complètement oubliés ceux-là! Même si l'idée de voir Naruto dans mon uniforme plus foncé toute la semaine était alléchante, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix!

-Hum… demain? Proposais-je

-Mouais, c'est mieux que rien.

Entrés dans le manoir, nous prîmes une douche rapide, et nous nous couchèrent tout de suite après. Pfff! Ennuyeux comme soirée!

La nuit était déjà entamée depuis un bon bout de temps. Je ne réussissais pas à dormir à cause du regard démonique qui pesait sur moi. Vous l'aurez deviné : Kyubi! Oh là là! Quel monstre! Je devrais commencer à élaborer mon plan pour l'assassiner. Mais le problème c'est que je suis toujours avec Naru! Rohhh! Et je ne peux pas l'empoisonner, ça ne serait pas assez discret devant Naruto. Bon, je finirai bien par trouver!

Je fermai les yeux et je m'endormis dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je fus réveillé par des sanglots étouffés.

Je me retournai et je vis Naruto qui pleurait pendant son sommeil…

Je n'osais pas trop le réveiller, alors je lui murmura :

-Naru?

-Non…

-?

-Non… pas lui…

-Qui?

-Pas Sasuke, pas de mal… pas lui… moi…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit??

-De quoi tu parles??? Dis-je plus fort.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et me regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sasu?

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se mit à me fixer dans les yeux.

-Euh… rien. Tout va bien. Dis-je en me recouchant.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, dors maintenant! On a cours demain.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se recoucha, de son côté.

La nuit fila comme l'éclair. En me réveillant, j'eus l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Je me frottai les yeux et je me tournai vers le réveil qui, étrangement, n'avait pas sonné. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais balancé en dessous du lit hier matin. Je regardai Naru, et ce dernier, sentant mon regard sur lui, ouvrit les yeux et se leva précipitamment.

Mais à cause de la chaîne, il retomba par en arrière.

Hum… j'avoue être plus lourd que lui mais à ce point…

Il se frotta paresseusement les yeux et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en m'apercevant.

-SASU?????!!!!!

-Pas besoin de crier si tôt le matin! Ronchonnais-je.

-Désolé, c'est que tu es tellement cerné! On dirait un zombie!

-Tu me l'as déjà sortie celle-là! Tu radotes!

-Juste un peu…

-Maintenant, tu le sais que j'ai un teint cadavérique le matin, alors ne le dis plus. Dis-je sèchement.

-Euh… ok. Dit-il piteusement.

Bon, pas que je suis en rogne après Naruto mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir de quoi il parlait cette nuit. Mais, ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve après tout! Je ne peux pas lui demander une chose pareille!

Nous enfilâmes rapidement mes habits foncés pour le lycée, et je l'entraînai vers la cuisine, pour regarder l'heure. J'avais presque peur de découvrir l'heure, de peur d'arriver en retard au premier cours.

-Merde!! On est gravement en retard!!!!!! Éclata Naruto prit de panique.

Oh mon dieu! 8h36 et le premier cours commence à 9h00!

On est cuits!!! On n'arrivera jamais à temps! Et l'autobus qui est déjà passé… on va devoir courir le marathon olympique!

- On ne prend pas le temps de prendre de petit-déjeuner, ok?

-J'en avais pas l'intention! Dis-je en prenant mon sac à côté du comptoir.

Il fit de même et nous partîmes en courant jusqu'à l'école.

Rendus aux grilles du lycée, je regardai rapidement ma montre : 8h56!!!!!!

Nous courûmes jusqu'à ma classe et nous entrâmes précipitamment dans un boucan pas possible qui fit se retourner vers nous tous les élèves présents. Puis, une chose étrange se produisit :

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en nous voyant.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle??

Je regardai Naruto qui ne comprenait pas plus la situation que moi.

Mais c'est en fixant ses cheveux que je compris notre situation.

-Naru! Tes cheveux!

Il vira blanc comme un drap, puis rouge comme une tomate.

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'arranger ses cheveux rebelles qui ne voulaient pas tenir. Il fit du mieux qu'il pu, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Les tiens sont catastrophiques. Me dit-il calmement.

Oh nonnnn! Je m'arrangeai les cheveux sans difficulté et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos places respectives. Pff! Quels idiots nous sommes!

Avec notre course contre la montre, on n'a même pas pris le temps de s'arranger les cheveux, les laissant avec leur style catastrophique du matin.

Tout à coup, je fus entraîné vers le sol, tombant sur Naru.

Les rires éclatèrent de nouveau, alors que j'aidais Naruto à se relever.

-Ça va? M'enquis-je.

Il me fit oui de la tête.

-Qui a fait ça? Demandais-je à Naru qui époussetait ses vêtements.

Il me regarda, gêné, et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-K…Kan…Kankurô.

À la seconde qu'il dit ce prénom, je me retournai vers le responsable.

Il me regardait en souriant sournoisement, pendant que je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Sasuke… Dit-il.

-Kankurô. Répondis-je sèchement.

-Naruto… continua-t-il en crachant presque son nom.

-Tu vas énumérer tout le monde ou quoi?? M'impatientais-je

-Uchiwa, après les cours, à 4h00 devant les grilles.

-Entendu. Déclarais-je en emportant Naru.

Nous nous installèrent juste à temps à nos sièges et le cours commença. Je remarquai que Naruto gigotait sur sa chaise, et se triturait les doigts, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

Je ne pouvais pas parler pendant le cours mais je devais absolument lui demander ce qui n'allait pas!

Alors je déchirai discrètement un bout de papier, écrivit rapidement dessus et le passai à Naruto, qui le vit tout de suite. Il saisit le bout de papier et le lu :

_Naru, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

Il me regarda rageusement et écrivit rapidement une réponse qu'il me remit. Je l'ouvris :

_Ça semble évident baka! Tu vas te battre avec Kankurô après l'école!_

Je répondis automatiquement et lui remit. En le lisant, il fronça les sourcils :

_Et alors? Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type après tout! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?_

Il grogna, répondit, et me le donna, me griffant au passage :

_Ne vas pas te battre avec lui après l'école, tout simplement._

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils et répondit méchamment par papier :

_Imbécile! Je ne peux pas reculer devant une bagarre! Je suis un Uchiwa!_

_Je ne peux pas me défiler! En plus il t'a fais un croche-pied et nous as fais tomber. Je ne suis pas une mauviette comme toi, moi! Je vais aller me bagarrer, point final. Si tu n'est pas content, c'est ton problème! _

En lisant mon papier, ses yeux devinrent rougis comme si il s'apprêtait à pleurer et il me donna un coup de pied monstrueux sur le tibia.

Je me retins de lâcher un hurlement et je ripostai, lui redonnant son coup de pied, deux fois plus fort.

Il ne réagit pas et me fit un regard noir, qui eut pour effet de me faire baisser les yeux.

Le cours se passa dans cette ambiance. Soit Naruto me fixait méchamment, soit il griffait la table de toutes ses forces, ou soit il me boudait.

Quelle ambiance…

Je pense qu'il est fâché pour de bon…

**Voilà! Le début d'une dispute!!!! Sasuke ira-t-il finalement se bagarrer avec Kankurô? Ou sera-t-il gentil avec Naru-Chan en n'y allant pas? Et se réconciliera-t-il avec lui?**

**Aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, nous en saurons plus sur Kankurô, et pourquoi il terrorise Naruto à ce point! Et que fera Sasuke avec les photos de Neji? Un album photo rigolo à montrer aux copains? Un affichage de ces photos inédites partout dans l'école? Ou peut-être sera-t-il gentil, et les jetteras à la poubelle? Nan!! Pas ça, me direz-vous! Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour découvrir la vérité! En parlant de vérité, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Vérité choquante.**

**Titre accrocheur, hein?**

**Allez, à bientôt et : REVIEWS???**


	13. Vérité choquante

**Coucou! Encore merci d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici! ;D**

**Alors, pour ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de POV. Je commence à me lasser d'imaginer les pensées perverses de Sasuke! Cette fois, Naru va avoir le rôle du petit-ami braillard et Sasuke du petit-ami troublé.**

**Dernière chose : Un immense merci pour les reviews!!! C'est très apprécié! Surtout quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais dépassé le 100****ème****! =D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!! ;D**

NORMAL

L'avant-midi se passa dans une ambiance de rage pour notre cher Sasuke. Naruto, toujours en colère après lui, refusait de lui adresser la parole. Donc, revenons-en à notre histoire.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la cafétéria, en compagnie de Neji et sa bande. Naruto n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis 15 minutes et les autres commencèrent tous à se poser des questions. Plus particulièrement Neji, étonné de voir son Naru-Chan ne pas parler pendant une si longue période. Il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et lui demanda calmement :

-Naru-Chan, qu'y a t'il?

Il eut pour seule réponse les yeux de Naruto s'embuant de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Naru-Chan? S'inquiéta-t-il.

C'en était trop pour le pauvre blond, alors il fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Neji, entraînant le poignet que Sasuke utilisait pour manger, lui faisant renverser sa soupe par la même occasion. Mais il décida quand même de ne pas broncher, vu dans quel état il avait mis le pauvre Naruto. Justement, il culpabilisait beaucoup. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un simple message de ce genre pouvait faire pleurer Naruto. Maintenant, il savait que Naruto était vraiment sensible, alors à l'avenir, il ferait attention à ce qu'il dirait…

Du côté de Neji, il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête :

Pourquoi Naru-Chan pleurait? Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui?

Qui l'avait fait pleurer?? Pourquoi Sasuke ne réagissait pas?

Il se contenta de déposer un baiser rassurant sur le sommet de sa tête et l'enlaça dans une position protectrice.

Naruto tirait sur le pull trempé de larmes de Neji en essayant de lui dire quelque chose.

-Naru-Chan, qui te fait pleurer? Demanda Neji en s'inquiétant d'avantage.

Naruto renifla bruyamment et chuchota à l'oreille de Neji :

-Sa…Sasu… Sasukkeeee!! Dit-il en éclatant en sanglots.

Il cacha son visage humide de larmes contre le pull de Neji.

Ce dernier, entendant le nom de son ancien ami, tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, ordure??! Déclara rageusement Neji.

Sasuke osa enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il le regarda avec hargne et posa son regard sur un Naruto sanglotant. Il s'adoucit automatiquement.

-Je te parle enfoiré!

-…

-Sasuke, réponds-moi tout de suite ou j'utiliserai la force…

-…

Sasuke était sous le choc. Pourquoi avait-t-il dit de telles choses à la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde?

Neji, irrité de son mutisme, repoussa doucement Naruto qui se cacha le visage contre la table en pleurant.

Le brun se leva et frappa Sasuke au visage. Ce dernier ne réagissant toujours pas, il lui donna un autre coup de poing plus puissant au visage. Il ne réagissait pas, encore une fois.

Neji s'apprêtait à donner l'ultime coup, en d'autres mots, le coup qui défigure à vie la personne qui le reçoit et qui cause un épouvantable saignement de nez! Mais quand il se donna son élan et que son poing s'élança vers le visage de Sasuke, une chose vraiment surprenante se produisit :

Naruto avait intercepté le poing de Neji! Pas avec le visage, bien sûr! Avec la main! Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus! Sasuke, qui s'attendait à se recevoir un puissant coup de poing en pleine tronche se détourna vers Neji qui restait figé dans sa position.

Il divagua son regard sur ce que fixait Neji totalement sous le choc, et vis Naruto, retenant la main de Neji. Puis, il commença à la serrer. Puis à la serrer encore plus. Un silence de mort régnait en maître dans la cafétéria miteuse. Tous les élèves avaient arrêté de parler et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. Puis, un bruit de craquements sinistre se fit entendre. Une plainte. Un coup de poing. Des insultes. Des bruits de pas. Des pleurs. Des mots réconfortants. Une autre plainte. Une chute. Encore des pleurs. Puis, des cris horrifiés.

Voilà la signification des bruits :

La plainte venait de Neji qui venait de se faire casser la main sous la poigne de Naruto. Le coup de poing venait de Neji qui venait de frapper Naruto à la tête. Les insultes fusaient de Neji et Sasuke, s'accusant mutuellement. Les bruits de pas étaient ceux de Neji qui partait en courant vers la sortie, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Les pleurs venaient de Sasuke qui avait éclaté en sanglot après s'être excusé à un Naruto tremblant bizarrement. Les mots réconfortants venaient de Sasuke qui consolait Naruto en l'enlaçant et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux dorés du blond. Puis, Naruto se prit la tête entre ses deux mains. Il poussa une plainte et perdit connaissance. Les cris qui fusèrent de partout furent faits par toute la salle qui était complètement paniquée. Surtout Sasuke, qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque quand il avait vu Naruto arrêter tout mouvement et se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

Les élèves s'attroupaient autour de la table où était Naruto et les autres.

Sasuke pâlit à vue d'œil et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur devant Naruto, inconscient.

Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Naruto dans ses bras. Il entra dans le petit local sans cogner et installa Naruto sur un petit lit. Il le contempla avec inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompu par un léger toussotement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'infirmière. Une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons assez mignonne pour son âge.

Quand elle regarda de plus près le jeune garçon étendu sur le lit, elle ouvrit ses yeux de surprise.

-Je me nomme Shizune… oh mon dieu! C'est Naruto!

-Vous le connaissez?

-Oui! Il vient ici presque à toutes les semaines! C'est encore ce Kankurô, hein?

-Non. Il a perdu connaissance après avoir reçu un coup de poing sur la tête, dans la cafétéria. Il a arrêté le poing d'un garçon, Neji Hyûga, et sa main a commencé à saigner. Après, il a finit par perdre connaissance.

Elle s'approcha de Naruto et examina sa main, sous le regard hystérique de Sasuke. Hystérique par rapport à l'état de Naruto, et jaloux que ce soit une poufiasse brune qui s'occupe de son blond. Shizune banda la main de Naruto et partit chercher une petite bouteille rose qu'elle donna à Sasuke. Le brun la prit et regarda la brune, interrogatif.

-Ce sont des médicaments. Dit-elle ironiquement.

Sasuke se renfrogna et grogna :

-J'avais remarqué!

-Sérieusement, ce serait important qu'il en prenne lorsqu'il aura mal à la tête, ou quand il sera étourdi. Mais attention, il ne faut pas en prendre plus que les recommandations, car ça pourrait être dangereux et entraîner divers effets secondaires. Pour sa main, rien de grave.

Il se l'es seulement entaillée. Sûrement à cause de la force du coup…

Mais ais-je bien entendu? C'est Neji Hyûga qui l'a frappé? Je croyais que c'était son petit-ami!

-Neji l'a frappé parce que Naruto lui avait cassé le poignet. Et Neji est son ex petit-ami. C'est moi son petit-ami, maintenant. Dit-il en un souffle.

-Bon, d'accord. Dit-elle avec inquiétude. Tu peux partir. Naruto se réveillera bientôt et je lui dirai d'aller te voir, d'accord?

Sasuke leva son poignet enchaîné avec délicatesse et le montra à Shizune.

-Ce ne sera pas possible. Déclara t-il avec un léger rictus.

-Oh… c'est ce sacré Jiraya, je me trompe?

-Vous avez raison. Lui et ses projets idiots…

Mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui fit irruption dans le bureau.

-J'ai tout entendu, Sasuke! Déclara Jiraya en souriant.

-Mr. Jiraya.

-Sasuke. Shizune. Naruto... qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à celui-là??? Sa mère va me tuer si elle l'apprend! Avez-vous été serviable avec lui, Mme. Shizune??? Paniqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr! Mais il est inconscient depuis tout à l'heure!

-D'accord. J'étais venu pour prendre une petite photo de Sasuke et Naruto. J'avais entendu la voix de Sasuke, de l'extérieur.

Mais il semble que le moment soit mal choisi…

-Tout à fait… commença Sasuke avant d'être interrompu.

-GÉNIAL!!!!! ENFIN, UNE PHOTO DE DRAME!!!!!! Hurla-t-il en sautillant de joie.

-TAISEZ-VOUS! VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE!!! Hurla à son tour Shizune qui faisait un regard noir à Jiraya.

Le concerné prit rapidement une photo scandaleuse et se mit à rigoler dans son coin.

-QUEL IDIOT! Hurla Shizune. VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT UN ABRUTI FINI!

-VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS RENVOIE, PEUT-ÊTRE???

-Chut! L'intima Sasuke qui fixait intensément Naruto.

Les deux adultes immatures se tournèrent vers Naruto, et ils se rendirent compte que ce dernier ouvrait lentement les yeux.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Neji??

-Il est partit en courant tout à l'heure. Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ohhhh… ma tête… j'ai mal…

-Donne-lui un comprimé. Dit Shizune à Sasuke.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouteille et remit un comprimé à Naruto. Le blond regarda longuement ce qu'il avait dans la main et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un médicament. Dit ironiquement Sasuke en faisant un rictus amusé à Shizune.

-J'avais remarqué. Déclara-t-il sèchement en avalant le comprimé, sans eau.

-Tu aurais pu avoir de l'eau, si tu aurais voulu. Dit Shizune en lui tendant un verre.

-Merci. Dit-il en prenant le verre et en avalant son contenu d'une traite.

-Bon, est-tu capable de retourner en cours?

-Oui. Dit-il en se levant. Merci pour tout.

Au début, il marcha en zigzaguant, mais Sasuke finit par l'aider.

Rendus dans le couloir, loin des oreilles trop curieuses, Sasuke emmena Naruto derrière l'école, sous les protestations du blond. Lui, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, puisque qu'il était encore un peu dans les vapes.

Ils s'assirent sur un gros rocher et Sasuke commença à parler :

-Naru, tu es sûr que ça va??

-Mais oui! Je suis juste un peu étourdi, c'est normal!

-Dis-moi, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu me caches?

-Euh… non.

Sasuke sembla se fâcher un peu plus. Il prit Naruto par les épaules et le secoua violemment en lui hurlant :

-ALORS POURQUOI AS-TU AUTANT PEUR DE KANKURÔ??!??

Les larmes de Naruto débordèrent.

-Arrête, tu me fais mal!! Sanglota-t-il.

Sasuke, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, le lâcha automatiquement et s'éloigna du mieux qu'il pu de Naruto.

-Je suis désolé, Naru-Chan. Dit-il, la tête baissée. Je pourrais t'aider, si tu voudrais bien me dire ce qui se passe avec Kankurô. On voit bien qu'il te terrifie!

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de baisser la tête.

-D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

-Bien.

-Mais avant…

-Hum?

-Donne-moi un autre comprimé.

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé.

-Pourquoi??!!?

-J'ai mal!

-La limite est de 1 par 3 heures!

-Je m'en fiche! Juste un autre!

-Non, désolé Naru, je ne peux pas.

-J'ai mal Sasu, j'ai mal!! Se lamenta Naruto en feintant la souffrance.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait souffrir!

Finalement, Sasuke abandonna.

-Juste un, c'est compris? Déclara-t-il en sortant la petite bouteille rose.

-Oui. Promis! Dit Naruto en prenant le comprimé tendit par Sasuke et en l'avalant d'une traite.

-Maintenant, je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre franchement, d'accord?

-Oui!

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de Kankurô?

-Il me fait mal. Il m'attaque avec ses amis. Ils me battent rien que pour le plaisir de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Kankurô m'attend à la sortie de l'école, des fois. Rien que pour me harceler et me faire du mal, encore.

En confiant ces faits, les yeux de Naruto rougirent et commencèrent à lui piquer. Par contre, la seule chose à laquelle pensait Sasuke, c'était un moyen de venger son Naru-Chan de cet enfoiré.

-Pourquoi te laisse-tu faire?

-Parce qu'il me menace de me tuer si je le dis à quelqu'un. Et je sais qu'il se promène avec des armes blanches sur lui.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

-4 ans.

-Et tu as gardé ce secret tout ce temps?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que Kankurô t'as déjà fait quelque chose d'autre?

Naruto rougit en pensant à sa réponse. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir confier un tel fait à Sasuke. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et chuchota faiblement, les joues rouge feu :

-Il m'a déjà violé, avec des amis.

**Ouf! Il est méchant le Kankurô, hein? Bon, finalement, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre que nous saurons ce que Sasuke compte faire des photos de Neji. Aussi, nous aurons la réponse à notre question du moment :**

**Sasuke ira-t-il se battre, tout compte fait??**

**Et Sakura, dans tout ça? Fera-t-elle irruption???**

**C'est ce que nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Dernière chose : Je pars en voyage, alors il n'y aura pas la suite avant une semaine! Mais pour quelques-uns, réjouissez-vous! Je compte mettre la suite du party pyjama de Sakura avant de partir!**

**À bientôt!**

**PS : Aurais-je l'honneur de recevoir des reviews???**

**Bisous!**


	14. L'enveloppe

**Coucou mes lecteurs!!**

**Je publie un chapitre tout de suite! Ça compensera parce que je n'en publierai pas avant minimum une semaine et demie (je pars en voyage).**

**Et encore une fois, je vous remercie grandement pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivi la fic jusqu'ici! **

**Bonne lecture!!**

POV NORMAL

-Il m'a déjà violé, avec des amis. Avoua Naruto, le rouge aux joues.

Sasuke fulmina et se leva d'un bond, entraînant brusquement Naruto avec lui. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser cet enfoiré de Kankurô s'en tirer comme ça! Et ses amis non plus d'ailleurs…

-Hé! Où tu vas? Demanda Naruto légèrement paniqué, se faisant traîner comme un vulgaire chien.

-Nous retournons en classe! Déclara t'il, furieux. Pour ton information, je vais y aller, me battre avec ce trou de cul! Il mérite que je lui donne une bonne raclée!

Les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Mais il va y aller avec ses amis! C'est trop dangereux!!

-Moi aussi, j'ai des amis! Et je crois bien qu'une certaine personne sera ravie de nous aider…

Naruto se demandait de qui pouvait bien parler Sasuke quand il disait une certaine personne. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour vouloir aller se battre avec une brute de l'école comme Kankurô? Juste un abruti ou un suicidaire aurait le culot d'aller l'affronter!

Il était maintenant 3 heures de l'après-midi. L'heure du combat se rapprochait de plus en plus et Naruto stressait de plus en plus!

En plus, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Pour dire vrai, il se sentait très étourdi et son esprit était très embrumé. Comme si il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Alors ses mouvements étaient las et il voyait très flou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il boive une gorgée de sa gourde d'eau pétillante, posée sur son bureau.

Sasuke s'en aperçu assez rapidement, puisque qu'il fut surpris par une main baladeuse sur sa jambe. Il se retourna rapidement et il croisa l'étrange regard de Naruto. Comme embrumé et furieux à la fois.

-Tout va bien, Naruto? Demanda Sasuke en chuchotant.

-Humm… je veux un baiser. Dit-il, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi? Maintenant? Demanda Sasuke, surpris face au comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait son blond.

-Je veux un baiser! Déclara Naruto qui s'approchait dangereusement du visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le retenir en lui poussant les bras.

Ils furent interrompus par leur professeur, Mr. Orochimaru, qui venait vers eux à cause du bruit.

-Y a-t-il un problème ici? Demanda le professeur à Naruto et Sasuke.

-Qui êtes-vous? Connard!

-Jeune homme, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me parler ainsi? Demanda Orochimaru, irrité devant une telle attitude.

-Votre pire cauchemar, sale serpent!

- Comment oses-tu!?!! Dehors!!!! Uchiwa aussi!!!! Hurla-t-il en pointant furieusement la sortie du doigt.

-Mais monsieur… s'essaya Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

La classe riait à gorge déployée devant cette scène, alors qu'Orochimaru fulminait, que Sasuke était horriblement gêné et Naruto… euh… n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait!

-DEHORS!! Hurla Orochimaru hors de lui.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la classe sous les rires moqueurs de leurs camarades de classe. Surtout un, Kankurô, souriait à pleines dents dans un sourire diabolique.

Nos deux garçons étaient maintenant dans le bureau du principal, devant leur directeur, Mr. Jiraya, qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans des grands fauteuils en cuir qui avaient l'air de valoir une petite fortune. La petite salle était peinte en rouge, la couleur de l'amour (d'après Jiraya), et était décorée de plusieurs affiches de l'école de Konoha. Mais il y avait un truc qui clochait, et Naruto avait déjà eu son compte quand on en parlait. Le secret de cette salle était que derrière les affiches du lycée, se trouvaient des affiches de femmes nues et sexy, ou de couvertures de livres érotiques. Quel directeur responsable et digne de confiance! Se disait-il souvent.

Le directeur les regardait sévèrement, le visage fermé.

Les deux garçons étaient légèrement stressés car ils avaient l'impression de passer à l'abattoir. Mais pourtant, Sasuke n'avait rien fait! Le pauvre, il s'inquiétait pour son Naru-Chan! Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son chéri!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, ENCORE??? Hurla Jiraya en frappant le bureau.

Sasuke cru que Naruto allait perdre connaissance sur son fauteuil, tellement il avait été surpris.

-PARLE GAMIN!!!! Ordonna le directeur pervers.

-Je suis fatigué… commença Naruto.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE!!! SASUKE!! QU'A-T-IL FAIT???

Sasuke était très stressé, alors il sortit la première excuse qui lui vint en tête.

-Naruto s'est tout simplement endormi sur son bureau. Vous avez, la cohabitation est difficile, surtout entre nous, alors il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Vous comprenez??

Jiraya changea tout de suite d'expression. Il passa d'un regard furieux à coquin. Il fit un grand sourire et tapota la tête de Sasuke, malgré le regard noir qu'il lui adressait.

-Ohhhhh!!! Je comprends maintenant! Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas! Moi non plus je n'aurais pas fermerais pas l'œil de la nuit, avec un méchant garçon comme Sasuke dans mon lit.

Il rêvait ou ce vieux pervers faisait des sous entendus érotiques?

Les deux garçons rougirent en même temps et Naruto essaya de se justifier.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout! Voyons! Arrêtez de me sortir vos salades! J'ai juste mal dormi parce que je n'étais pas chez moi, voilà tout.

Jiraya pouffa de rire et mit une main devant sa bouche.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu réussiras à me faire avaler ça??! Pouffa bruyamment Jiraya en se tordant de rire sur son siège.

-Et si je vous disais que si vous ne me croyez pas, je révèle le secret de votre modeste bureau à Sasuke, est-ce que vous allez me croire?

Jiraya arrêta automatiquement de rire et hurla un gros :

-NOOOONNN!!! JE TE CROIS!!!!!!

-Quel secret? Demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

-Oh, le fameux secret est que derrières ses a… humppfff!

Jiraya venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche du blond pour l'empêcher de parler. Il le tira par les cheveux et lui fit promettre de se taire. Le blond acquiesça sur le champ, craignant pour sa pauvre tignasse blonde! Jiraya enleva sa main et retourna à son bureau, comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

-Bon, tu peux y aller. Retournez en cours immédiatement, sales mômes! Ordonna Jiraya sur un ton autoritaire.

Naruto eut un éclair de lucidité. Voyons! Personne ne pouvait lui parler sur ce ton, à part sa mère adoptive… et encore! Lui ordonner quelque chose était la pire chose à faire. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait l'école et qu'il détestait le personnel du lycée. Alors il se leva, marmonnant un bref au revoir à son principal, et se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné de Sasuke.

Puis, par pur «accident», il accrocha une affiche située près de la porte.

Elle se déchira sur le coin, laissant apercevoir un autre papier sur lequel apparaissait un string noir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, puisque l'affiche n'était pas assez déchirée.

-Oups! Dit ironiquement Naruto en faisant une mine faussement gênée à Jiraya. Mais Mr. Jiraya! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affiche en dessous de celle des règlements de l'école?? Demanda faussement Naruto.

-Mais… bafouilla Sasuke, ne comprenant plus rien de la situation.

-Euh… commença Jiraya en devenant écarlate. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sasuke!

Le brun s'approcha de l'affiche déchirée et la détruisit d'un coup, tirant sur le morceau d'affiche déjà déchiré. Ce qu'il vu derrière était réellement surprenant pour un élève découvrant une telle chose chez son directeur!

L'affiche était en fait une femme à moitié nue, se cachant la poitrine à l'aide d'un tissu de soie noir, portant un string noir. Elle était dans une position plus que scandaleuse! Accroupie sur un lit de satin noir.

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Il ne se serait jamais douté que son directeur aille jusque là, malgré sa perversité incontrôlable!

C'était très irresponsable de coller des affiches xxx derrière d'autres affiches pour les élèves!

Et si quelqu'un avait malencontreusement déchiré l'affiche et aurait découvert une telle chose, le directeur aurait pu être définitivement renvoyé!

-Mr. Jiraya… vous… euh…

-Sasuke, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne! S'affola Jiraya.

-Je… heu… eh bien… euh… oui. Bafouilla Sasuke, sous le choc.

-Bon, on va y aller… dit Naruto en traînant Sasuke par le bras.

-Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, mais Naruto fonça dans quelqu'un pendant qu'il regardait une affiche sur le mur, se demandant s'il y avait aussi une photo xxx derrière celle-là. La personne dans laquelle il fonça n'était tout autre que Neji, qui avait les yeux rougis.

Tiens, il n'était pas allé en cours, lui?

-EH! ATTENTION ENFOIRÉ! Gueula Neji au visage de Naruto.

Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué que c'était le blond…

Mais Naruto, lui, l'avait bien remarqué! Et se faire parler ainsi juste après une dispute eut le don de le faire sangloter. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Neji, se rendant compte de son erreur, s'approcha de Naruto pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Celle encore valide, bien sûr. Mais il fut coupé par une gifle sur la main. Quand le blond avait vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait repoussé la main en hurlant :

-Ne me touche pas!!!

Puis il s'était éloigné rapidement de Neji, accompagné de Sasuke qui faisait un regard noir à l'autre brun. Neji s'avança un peu et commença

à s'excuser.

-Naru-Chan, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper, je regrette vraiment… comprends-moi, tu m'avais cassé la main, il fallait bien que je me défende!

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant. Il s'avança un peu vers Neji et lui tendit la main, en signe de paix. Mais le brun la saisit et la tira vers lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils se firent une étreinte, sous le regard noir et jaloux de Sasuke.

-Je te pardonne… mais ne recommence jamais!!

-Promis!

Ils se lâchèrent et Sasuke vint à la rencontre de Neji. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Quand le brun eut assimilé l'information, il fit une mine renfrognée à Sasuke et il se tourna vers Naruto.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il me raconte??!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté??

-En d'autres termes, que Kankurô avait fait des trucs pas cool avec toi.

Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et hocha timidement la tête.

Neji se tourna et demanda à Sasuke :

-Où et quand? J'accepte le marché.

-4h00 devant les grilles.

-J'y serai. Amène la bande, ça risque d'être intéressant. On va lui donner une bonne correction! Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça! Et ce que tu m'as promis, tu l'apporte quand?

-Demain matin, ça te va?

-Ouais. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Et il partit sur ces brefs mots. Quand il eut tourné le coin, Naruto monta sur ses grands chevaux.

-Pas lui aussi, quand!!! Vous voulez tous crever ou quoi?? Et moi dans tout ça?? Je vais mourir avec vous!!! Comment tu vas faire pour te battre si tu ne peux pas utiliser correctement une de tes mains??? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui donner??

-Naru-Chan, tout va bien se passer! Fais-moi confiance…

-Réponds à ma question!

-Rohhh, très bien! Je vais lui donner les photos en échange de son aide et de celles des potes!

-Sasuke!!!! C'est du chantage!!!! S'enquit Naruto.

-Peut-être mais c'est mieux que d'afficher les photos partout dans l'école!

-Euh… ouais, c'est sûr que vu sous cet angle…

-C'est ce que je dis. Mais de toute façon, il nous aurait sûrement aidés quand même, même si je ne lui donnerais pas les photos.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux les lui donner??

Sasuke fit un regard malicieux.

-Oh, tu sais, Neji est mon «pote»!

-Tu manigances quelque chose… Dit Naruto sur un ton suspicieux.

Et ils allèrent à leur dernier cours, celui juste avant la bagarre avec Kankurô.

L'heure de la bagarre était enfin arrivée.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Saï, Karin, Kiba, Shino, Lee et Hinata, étaient tous réunis devant la grille de l'école. Kiba et Hinata avaient accepté de venir, mais avaient dû trainer leur compagnon avec qui ils étaient enchaînés.

Ils attendirent durant une heure interminable. Tous commencèrent à s'impatienter. Surtout Sasuke et Neji, les petits copains de Naruto.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'enfoiré??! S'énerva Neji.

-Je ne sais pas mais il payera pour nous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! Chiala Sasuke.

Un gros bruit retentit, venant de Naruto.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et le regardèrent comme si il était un extraterrestre. Sûrement dû au fait que le bruit que son estomac avait produit sonnait plutôt alien!

-Mais quoi euuuhhhh???! Je crève de faim moi!! Allons manger des ramens et au diable Kankurô!! En faisant ça on aura la chance de se faire épargner!

-Mais non, idiot! Si on fait ça il comprendra qu'on s'est dégonflés!! Déclara Kiba.

Il eut droit à deux regards noirs, venant de Neji et Sasuke.

-Arrête de lui parler sur ce ton! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Neji resta surpris sur le coup. Puis, il se tourna vers Naruto et il lui fit un sourire coquin.

-Alors Naru-Chan, on est populaire? Tu es devenu… un chaud lapin?

Naruto rougit violemment et lui assena un coup derrière la tête.

-Aiieuh!! Se plaignis Kiba.

-Kiba, arrête de dire des sottises!

-Rooohhh! Je ne dis pas des sottises! Ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité!

-Même pas vrai!

-Oh si!

-Oh que non!

-Je vois que la bagarre est déjà commencée…

Tout le monde fut surpris et ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction de la voix intruse.

-Sakura… Dit sèchement Sasuke, tu es vraiment jolie avec ce pansement sur le nez. Dit-il ironiquement.

Elle fit une mine renfrognée.

-À qui la faute? Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Kankurô veut que je vous transmette qu'il nr viendra pas pour le combat.

-QUOI?!?! Hurlèrent tout le monde sauf Naruto qui se réjouissait déjà.

-Il dit qu'il ne perdra pas son temps à se battre avec une bande de cons comme vous.

-QUOI???!!?

-QUEL ENFOIRÉ!! IL SE DÉFILE!!!!

-ABRUTI!

-RATÉ!!

-TROU DE CUL!!!!

-Dernière chose, il dit qu'il a encore mieux pour vous ridiculiser. Continua Sakura.

-Quoi?

Elle leur fit un sourire malicieux et sortit de ses poches une enveloppe brune qu'elle leur tendit.

Kiba la prit et la regarda longuement.

-Comment pourrait-t-il nous ridiculiser avec une enveloppe brune??

-Idiot! C'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui compte! Vous l'ouvrirez quand je serai partie.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons.

-Attends, Sakura!!

Elle revint et s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Oui Sasuke-Kun?

-J''avais oublié de te donner quelque chose.

-Tu m'as acheté un cadeau??! Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Pas tout à fait.

Et il lui flanqua un puissant coup de poing au visage, ce qui la fit basculer par en arrière. La pauvre, elle avait perdu connaissance.

Ils restèrent tous sous le choc devant la scène qui s'était produit devant leurs yeux.

-Sasuke??? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait là??? Demanda Saï.

-Euh… ça se voit, non? Je viens d'en foutre une à une fille.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème!! Le règlement de l'école interdit de frapper une fille! Entre mecs, c'est ok! Foutu Jiraya! Allez, on se casse avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne!

Et ils partirent tous en courant vers la rue.

-Bon, maintenant que tout ça est passé, allons manger au resto! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Demanda Kiba. On regardera le contenu de l'enveloppe là-bas!

-Bonne idée! Où est-ce qu'on va manger?? Demanda Karin

-RAMENS!!! Hurla Naruto en sautillant sur place.

-NOOONNN!!! Répondit tout le monde.

-Pourquoi n'irions nous pas au nouveau café? Il est à deux rues d'ici et la rumeur et il paraît qu'ils servent d'excellents sandwichs!!

S'enthousiasma Lee.

-Oui, allons-y. Déclara Sasuke en amenant Naruto par la main.

C'est alors que le petit groupe se dirigea vers la deuxième rue.

En entrant dans le café, ils furent émerveillés par le chic des lieux. Les murs étaient peinturés dans un beau beige, quelques petites touches de marron, un éclairage relaxant, une musique douce, et surtout : une bonne odeur de café qui flottait dans l'air.

Un homme en complet arriva près d'eux et les accosta :

-Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens?

Quand le serveur releva le visage, autant lui que les le groupe furent surpris.

-KANKURÔ???!? Hurlèrent-ils tous de surprise.

**Voilà! Un chapitre bonus pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyez pendant mon absence! Dans le prochain chapitre : Humour assuré! Notre groupe favori sera pris avec Kankurô comme serveur, et ce dernier ne sera pas trop coopératif de les servir. Alors ça se pourrait qu'il renverse maladroitement du café brûlant sur certains clients… et autres surprises!!!**

**Allez, bonne semaine à tous et à mon retour, j'espère avoir des reviews!! **

**Bisous!!!**


	15. Le cybercafé et la foutue enveloppe

**Coucou!!! Je suis rentrée de voyage plus tôt que prévu, alors je vais publier la suite aujourd'hui! Yeah!! Alors pour ce chapitre, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'humour (enfin, je crois… xD) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!! :D**

-Kankurô????!! Hurla le groupe.

Qu'est-ce qu'un bâtard comme Kankurô fichait dans un modeste cybercafé?? Il devrait plutôt être dans un bar de punk, ou mieux, au cirque vu son visage étrangement peinturé.

-Ouais, c'est moi. Cassez-vous bande d'asticots! Leur ordonna le «serveur».

Kiba décida de jouer son jeu préféré avec Kankurô : le faire chier!

Alors il fit mine de regarder plus loin dans le restaurant et déclara presque en criant :

-Monsieur! Comment osez-vous nous traiter ainsi?! Vous ne voudriez pas que votre patron se pointe et vous vire, si? Peut-être préfériez-vous que je fasse une plainte au café dans lequel vous travaillez?

Et comme si il avait dit les mots magiques, un homme assez âgé arriva au pas de course et s'inclina presque devant le groupe.

-Désolé pour ce médiocre service, chers clients.

-Médiocre service?? Mettez-en! Je dirais plutôt abominable! Ajouta Kiba.

Le gérant du café se tourna vers Kankurô, un air sévère sur le visage.

-Et toi! Arrête ton cirque ou je te vire sur le champ! Tu vas servir convenablement ces clients ou c'est la porte!

-Très bien, patron… Répondit Kankurô à l'homme.

-Monsieur, permettez-moi d'ajouter que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce serveur nous traite de la sorte! J'exige une réduction sur le prix de notre commande! Déclara Kiba au patron.

Le gérant regarda sévèrement son employé, puis se retourna vers L'Inuzuka.

-Kankurô, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un client se plaint, alors pour te faire pardonner, tu vas payer les commandes de ces gens.

Et le gérant retourna à son bureau en s'excusant pour ce mauvais service, ignorant les protestations de son employé. Il n'eut qu'à dire :

-Tu payes ou c'est la porte.

Et il s'était retourné vers le groupe, fusillant du regard Kiba.

-Tu vas me le payer cher, sale cabot… Grommela Kankurô.

Kiba, content que son petit jeu fasse son effet, lui répondit presque en criant :

-Quoi?? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit monsieur??!!

-Rohhh! Laisse tomber! Suivez-moi avant que j'aille des ennuis…

Et il guida le petit groupe jusqu'à une table près d'une grande baie vitrée.

-Est-ce que cela vous convient? Demanda Kankurô sous le regard pesant de son patron qui l'observait par la petite fenêtre de son bureau.

-Oui. Vous pouvez disposer. Nous vous appellerons quand nous serons prêts à commander. Dit Kiba comme si il parlait à un chien.

-Bien. Fini Kankurô en partant accueillir d'autres clients.

Quand il fut rendu assez loin, tout le groupe explosa de rire.

Naruto alla vers Kiba et lui assena une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Abruti! Bien joué! Je n'aurais pas fait plus fort!

-Oh, c'est tout naturel pour moi! Se vanta Kiba.

-Bon, qui s'assois où? Demanda Karin

Ils se regardèrent tous.

-J'imagine que les personnes menottées n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir ensemble. Alors Naruto sera à côté de Sasuke, Kiba, tu seras à gauche de Naruto avec Shino, Hinata sera en face avec Lee, et moi, Neji et Sai seront à côté d'eux! Résuma Karin.

Mais elle sentait que ça allait éclater d'une seconde à l'autre…

-QUOI??? C'EST MOI QUI SERAI À CÔTÉ DE NARU-CHAN! Gueula Neji.

-MOI JE SUIS SON MEILLEUR AMI! JE PEUX BIEN M'ASSOIR À CÔTÉ DE LUI! JE ME FOUS QUE TU SOIS SON PETIT AMI! Cria Kiba à son tour.

-ON VA VOIR SI TU VAS T'EN FOUTER QUAND JE T'AURAI COLLÉ UNE BONNE DROITE SUR LA GUEULE!! Hurla Kiba.

-OUAIS, VAS-Y POUR VOIR! TU NE FERAS PAS LONG FEU AVEC TA MAIN CASSÉE, PAUVRE NAZE!

En entendant cela, Naruto s'empourpra.

-Naru-Chan, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas grave… Expliqua calmement Neji.

-Je m'excuse sincèrement! Dit Naruto en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Je m'en veux tellement…

-Il l'avait bien mérité. Coupa Sasuke en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de Naruto.

-HÉ TOI! ARRÊTE DE TOUCHER MON PETIT AMI! Cria Neji. IL M'APPARTIENT!

-NON, IL EST À MOI!!! Cria à son tour Sasuke.

-Que vous êtes puérils… soupira Naruto.

-Et c'est le garçon le plus puéril du lycée qui dit ça… Ajouta Kiba en rigolant.

-Pfffff! C'est toi le plus puéril du lycée, baka! Répondit Naruto.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous tous! On va régler tout de suite la question! Neji, tu t'assoiras face à Naruto, et Kiba à sa gauche. Voilà! Question réglée!

Ils se firent un regard noir et acquiescèrent.

Ils s'assirent comme prévu : Naruto à côté de Sasuke, Kiba à gauche de Naruto et à droite de Shino, ce dernier face à Hinata et Lee, Saï à côté de lui, face à Saï il y avait Karin, et en face de Naruto il y avait Neji.

Ouf! Assez compliqué!

Sasuke remit son bras autour des épaules de Naruto dans un geste possessif, et fit un regard provocateur à Neji, qui lui répondit par un regard noir et une réplique :

-Maintenant ne t'étonne plus si je te cogne! Dit-il sèchement.

-La prochaine fois, je t'assure que je répliquerai et que tu te retrouveras en chaise roulante!

-Arrêtez. Coupa distraitement Naruto, feuilletant le menu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre, Kiba? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un regard malicieux.

-Ce qu'il y a de plus cher, bien sûr! Rigola-t-il.

Après que tout le monde eut fini de prendre sa commande, Kiba appela bruyamment Kankurô en le surnommant : Face de clown.

-Pour moi, ce sera un expresso con panna double moka avec beaucoup de crème fouettée, un giga méga sandwich aux trois viandes et une assiette de nachos.

-On ne vend pas de nachos ici, sombre crétin!

-Quoi? Je dois avoir mal entendu… Commença Kiba.

-Rohhh, excuse-moi…

-Vous devez me vouvoyer! Vous ne savez donc pas vivre??! Ajouta malicieusement Kiba en croisant les bras.

-Excusez-moi, alors.

-C e sera une grande salade de macaronis avec poulet émincé à l'intérieur. Et n'oubliez pas! Je veux la soupe qui vient en entrée!

-Laquelle?

-Oh… c'est stupide mais j'ai complètement oublié quelles soupes il y avait au menu! Dit ironiquement Kiba.

Kankurô regarda le menu qu'il avait dans les mains et énuméra les

sortes de soupes.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons : Nouilles et poulet, légumes, crème de champignon, tomates, crème de poulet, riz et poulet, crème de légumes, crème de brocoli, crème de carotte, poireaux, riz et tomates, crème de chou-fleur, légumes du jardin, crème de céleri, et nouilles aux œufs.

Kiba fit mine de réfléchir, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tout compte fait, j'ai changé d'avis! Déclara Kiba en regardant la réaction de leur «serveur». Il bouillonnait sur place. Il se retenait sûrement pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étouffer avec un bout de pain.

-Alors vous aurez droit au dessert.

-Très bien!

-Et pour vous? Dit-il en se tournant vers Saï.

Pour énerver Kankurô (avec le prix), tout le monde avait prit la même chose que Kiba, sauf Hinata et Karin qui voulaient garder la ligne. Elles avaient prit une crème de brocoli, une salade verte et un thé vert chacune.

Leur serveur arriva avec les commandes, les bras chargés de 4 plateaux en même temps. Toutes les assiettes semblaient à un cheveu de s'écrouler sur le sol… surtout si quelqu'un lui ferait «accidentellement» un croche-pied.

Malheureusement, Kiba n'était pas capable de faire un croche-pied en plein milieu de la table. Ses amis étaient au travers de son chemin, alors il dû mettre cette idée démoniaque de côté, malgré lui.

Kankurô arriva à leur table et commença à distribuer les assiettes au groupe. Il avait distribué la bonne chose à tout le monde. Mais par vengeance, il se pencha vers Kiba avec son expresso con panna double moka fumant, et le renversa par «accident» sur ses genoux.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Kiba bondit en hurlant de douleur, entraînant Shino dans son bond. Il sautillait sur place en soufflant sur ses jambes :

-Chaud! Chaud!! Hurlait-il.

Il prit le vase de fleur qui décorait la table et le mit à l'envers pour faire couler l'eau sur ses genoux. Malheureusement…

-Ce sont des fleurs artificielles. Dit Kankurô. Il n'y a pas d'eau dans ce vase.

-Bordel!!! Chiala Kiba en bousculant Naruto et Sasuke, et en partant vers les toilettes en courant, entraînant Shino, sous les regards surpris des autres clients dans le café.

Kankurô se tourna vers eux :

-Il est constipé depuis plusieurs jours, comprenez-le.

Les clients gloussèrent. Mais les amis de Kiba le regardèrent méchamment.

-Bon, vas en chercher un autre abruti! Déclara Neji.

Kankurô tourna les talons en riant.

Quand il fut partit, Kiba revint, le pantalon légèrement humide, comme si il avait fait dans son froc.

-Arrêtez de rire! Déclara Kiba.

-On ne rit pas! Se renfrogna Naruto.

Il se mit les mains devant la bouche et n'en pouvant plus, il s'écroula sur la table, les épaules se secouant dans un rire silencieux.

-Et après ça tu me dis que tu ne ris pas. Dit Kiba en reprenant sa place accompagné de Shino.

Kankurô revint en faisant un regard moqueur à Kiba et demanda au groupe :

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre? Dit-il en posant le nouveau café de Kiba devant le concerné qui se cachait les genoux à l'aide de ses mains, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire brûler deux fois dans la même soirée.

-Ouais pauvre naze! Un portable avec accès internet! Grogna Kiba.

-Tout de suite.

Et il tourna les talons. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un ordinateur rose bonbon et avec des fleurs multicolores sur le dessus.

Kiba rougit.

-Vous n'en avez pas un d'une autre couleur?

-Nan.

-Très bien alors. Foutez le camp, maintenant!

Kankurô partit servir d'autres clients.

Kiba sortit une clé USB de ses poches et la connecta dans l'ordinateur.

Après quelques minutes, il se mit à gueuler après le serveur.

-HÉ! LE CLOWN!! L'ACCÈS INTERNET EST POURRI!!!!

Kankurô s'approcha et regarda la clé USB de Kiba.

-Et vous votre clé USB est de très mauvaise qualité! Où l'avez-vous trouvée? Dans la rue? Se moqua le serveur.

Kiba fulmina et griffa la table avec ses ongles.

Kankurô se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un sourire méchant.

-Ce sera tout, Naruto-Kun?

Le pauvre blond se mit à trembler et baissa les yeux en sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

-Ou…oui.

-Bien. Conclu t'il en s'éloignant vers une autre table, le même sourire diabolique peint sur le visage.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Naruto ne relève la tête.

Lorsqu'il le fit, il remarqua que tous ses amis le regardait avec inquiétude.

Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda si ça allait.

Il hocha la tête et prit sa fourchette.

Neji avait vu le sourire moqueur que lui avait adressé Sasuke en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, alors il se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier rougit puisque une bonne partie du restaurant les regardait et il adressa un sourire rassuré à Neji.

Le repas finit, Kankurô arriva pour prendre les commandes de dessert.

Il s'appuya sur un pied et positionna son crayon sur son bloc note.

-Que prendrez-vous pour dessert? Demanda-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke mais Kiba le poussa brutalement et coupa :

-Je vais prendre le super gâteau au triple chocolat avec crème fouettée, petits fruits et coulis de caramel, et un triple cappuccino caramélisé avec chantilly!

-Je vais prendre la même chose!

-Moi aussi!

-Moi aussi!

-Moi je vais prendre un muffin aux pépites de chocolat. Dit timidement Naruto en baissant les yeux.

Karin et Hinata prirent la même chose, disant que c'était leur «extra» de la semaine, et les autres prirent la même chose que Kiba pour énerver Kankurô (et son portefeuille).

Le serveur finit de noter toutes les commandes et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Une fois éloigné, Kiba sortit de ses poches l'enveloppe brune… toute trempée!

En voyant l'enveloppe, Sasuke et Neji se levèrent en hurlant.

-BORDEL!! KIBA!!!! L'ENVELOPPE EST FICHUE À CAUSE DE TOI!!!!!!

Et il se reçu deux coups de poing qui le fit s'écraser contre sa banquette.

-Aieeeuhhh! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant le bras et la joue.

Neji empoigna l'enveloppe et essaya de l'ouvrir sans trop briser le papier. Mais Sasuke, avec son esprit dominateur, empoigna l'enveloppe des mains de Neji et tira de son côté pour l'avoir.

Puis, ce qui devait se passer se passa :

_Scratch!_

L'enveloppe se déchira en deux, et les deux morceaux volèrent par terre, là où une famille passa et les piétinèrent en riant grotesquement.

-Nooonnn! Hurla Kiba en poussant encore une fois Naruto et Sasuke.

Il ramassa les deux morceaux complètement déchirés, mouillés et écrabouillés et les regarda longuement.

Puis, il les déposa délicatement sur le plancher et déclara :

-Elle est complètement fichue.

Tout le monde fusilla Sasuke du regard, sauf Naruto qui lui faisait un regard compatissant.

Puis, c'est à ce moment que décida Kankurô pour arriver avec leurs desserts. Il les déposa sur la table et il remarqua que tout le monde sauf Naruto regardaient méchamment Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, «chers clients»? Demanda Kankurô.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le serveur. Alors, Kiba se lança :

-Eh toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ta foutue enveloppe??

Kankurô, ne comprenant pas de quoi cet abruti parlait le regarda de travers.

-Quelle enveloppe?

-Celle que Sakura Haruno nous a donnée, disant que c'était de ta part!

-Sakura? Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit ça! Vous vous êtes fait avoir!

-Rohhh! Quelle imbécile!

-Mais attendez une seconde… si cette enveloppe contient ce que je pense, je crois que vous vous êtes vraiment fait avoir…

-De quoi tu parles?

-Oh, ce que contenait l'enveloppe devait être... une déclaration d'amour pour Sasuke, venant de Sakura. Elle fait tout le temps ça!

-Quoi?! Mais je l'avais frappée, cette nulle!

-Elle est masochiste, cette fille. Déclara calmement Kankurô.

Kiba jeta un regard par la fenêtre et lâcha :

-En parlant du loup…

Sakura arriva en courant dans le cybercafé et elle s'approcha, en riant, de la table de notre groupe.

-Sasuke-Kun!!! Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition??

Ledit Sasuke-Kun regarda la fille aux cheveux roses, et demanda sèchement :

-Quelle proposition??

**MOUHAHAHAHA! Je suis trop cruelle! La suite dans le prochain chapitre, s'intitulant : Le chewing-gum rose! Yeah! Sakura va apparaître dans l'histoire plus que d'habitude, et il y aura beaucoup de «coïncidences»! **

**Et vous saurez la proposition de Sakura! Attention, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Alors, quelles sont vos impressions pour ce chapitre? Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la fic jusqu'à maintenant??**

**J'attends vos reviews pour publier la suite!**

**À bientôt!**


	16. Le chewing gum rose

**Coucou!! Aujourd'hui, le chapitre se passe principalement au café et chez Sasuke! J'ai complètement changé d'avis, comparé à ce que j'avais prévu au dernier chapitre, et grâce à ça il est plus long! Je suis plutôt fière de moi! ;p Et merci pour vos reviews!!! Je suis plutôt triste quand je n'en ai pas alors c'est décourageant et je prends du retard… TT_TT**

**Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout le contraire avec vous! =D**

**Alors bonne lecture chers lecteurs!! ^_^**

-Quelle proposition? Demanda sèchement Sasuke.

-Tu n'as pas ouvert l'enveloppe ou quoi?? S'écria-t-elle.

-Non.

-Alors je vais te donner cette copie! Dit-elle en sortant une enveloppe rose bordée de dentelle.

Elle fit un sourire séducteur et tendit l'enveloppe à Sasuke qui la regarda longuement. Puis notre baka de service, Kiba, n'en pouvant plus du suspense, se pencha par-dessus ses amis et arracha l'enveloppe des mains de Sakura, qui fulmina en voyant le cabot rigoler en touchant la bordure de dentelle.

-C'est doux! Dit-il riant.

Tous les regards excepté ceux de Kiba et Sasuke se baissèrent, sous l'aura noire qui emplit la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante. En un seul mot : Sakura.

Elle serra les poings et s'approcha de la table, se penchant littéralement par-dessus les assiettes du groupe. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe et elle commença à bouillonner, jusqu'à : l'explosion!! Elle lâcha un hurlement strident et elle attrapa Kiba par le col, le soulevant de la banquette.

-La vache! Elle est forte cette fille! Déclara Sai.

Sakura se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et lui lança un regard démoniaque qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Elle se retourna vers Kiba, un air de vainqueur peint sur le visage.

-Ça fait toujours le même effet, ce regard! Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Maintenant, à toi!

Sur ces mots, elle l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva un peu plus, avant de déclarer à l'adresse des deux personnes qui lui bloquait le passage :

-Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Baka, poussez-vous de là! À moins que vous vouliez vous aussi vous faire écrabouiller comme de vulgaires asticots…

Bien sûr, ce que je dis ne compte que pour Naruto-Baka!

Ils se levèrent rapidement de leur siège et ils s'éloignèrent de la table, pour ne pas êtres percutés. Sakura fit un autre regard diabolique à Kiba, avant de le tirer en bas de la banquette, et de le cogner sur le plancher de toutes ses forces.

-WHHAAAAAA!!! À L'AIDE!!!! Hurlait Kiba en se débattant de la puissante poigne de la rose.

Mais personne ne vint à son secours, préférant regarder le spectacle plutôt que de s'interposer avec cette furie possédant une force surhumaine.

Kankurô explosa de rire devant la scène, tout comme Sai qui pointait du doigt l'idiot qui était en train de se faire mettre une raclée par une fillette aux cheveux roses.

-Quel baka! Dit une vieille femme plissée en sortant du cybercafé.

Kiba était en train de se faire encastrer dans le mur, alors qu'une petite fille environ âgée de 6 ans passe avec sa maman près de Kiba. Elle s'arrêta devant la scène et se mit à rigoler.

-Maman, pourquoi le monsieur est tout blanc??

Sa mère regarda dans la direction de la fillette et mit une main devant sa bouche.

-Ma chérie, le monsieur est en train de se faire tabasser par une fille, alors il a très peur! Expliqua-t-elle à l'enfant attentif.

-Oh! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Bonne courage monsieur! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Kiba qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Sakura se tourna vers la fillette et lui fit signe de déguerpir.

La petite tourna les talons avec sa mère et elle sortit dehors.

La rose alla vers la table et fit les beaux yeux à Sasuke, ignorant royalement les plaintes de Kiba qui était couché sur le sol, et qui essayait de se relever avec misère.

Elle mit sa main sur celle de Sasuke et la serra amoureusement.

Le brun tira sa main vers lui et la rentra dans sa poche.

Sakura fit une moue triste, mais elle se reprit rapidement en sortant l'enveloppe rosée qu'elle avait remise dans son sac.

Elle la redonna à Sasuke qui l'ouvrit lentement et qui se mit à la lire avec une expression blasée.

Puis, à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, il devenait de plus en plus blanc.

Quand il eut fini, il fouilla un peu plus dans l'enveloppe rose et y trouva un dvd. Il regarda l'étiquette et faillit perdre connaissance. Ce qui y était marqué n'était autre que : Les dessous de Sasuke, par Sakura Haruno.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sasuke, furieux.

Sakura fit un sourire coquin avant de répondre :

-Oh! Une petite vidéo sur ta vie privée… dit-elle innocemment. Tu regarderas le dvd et tu m'appelleras quand tu sauras ta réponse! Voici mon numéro de portable. Déclara-t-elle en déposant un bout de papier rose sur la table.

Et elle partit en courant, rigolant comme une malade.

Sasuke restait figé. Cette fille en savait un bout sur le chantage!

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par ses amis qui le regardaient, intrigués.

-Pas de vos oignons. Dit-il sèchement en entraînant Naruto avec lui vers la sortie.

Le blond résista à la poigne du brun.

-On n'a pas encore mangé nos desserts! Où tu vas comme ça??!

-À la maison! Dit-il en tirant plus fort sur la chaîne.

Naruto n'était plus de taille. Il se laissa traîner comme un chien par Sasuke en tournant la tête vers leurs amis.

-Excusez-nous! De toute façon, c'est Kankurô-Sama qui paye alors… Essaya-t-il de dire en se faisant traîner dehors.

Quand ils furent enfin sortis, tout le monde resta surpris par comment Naruto avait appelé Kankurô. Avaient-t-ils bien entendu? Le blond l'avait appelé Kankurô-Sama? Mais ils décidèrent de ne pas creuser cette histoire, préférant attendre que ce soit Naruto qui leur dise par lui-même plutôt que de créer la zizanie.

Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke maintenant!

Naruto ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude soudaine de Sasuke.

Que pouvait bien contenir la lettre pour qu'il soit bouleversé à ce point?

Et ce dvd, qu'y avait-t-il dessus?

Il ne pipa aucun mot du trajet, de peur de le contrarier. Pourquoi?

Parce qu'à voir son expression furieuse sur le visage, personne n'oserait lui adresser la parole! Même pas Naruto!

Arrivés devant le portail du manoir, ils entrèrent et Sasuke fila droit au salon principal. Il inséra le dvd dans le lecteur, saisit la télécommande, et ils s'assirent sur le canapé de cuir, bien enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas parce que Sasuke était hors de lui qu'il allait négliger son petit ami!

Il appuya sur Play et ils commencèrent le dvd.

-Ça s'annonce mal. Décréta Sasuke en serrant plus fort Naruto.

Le dvd commença lorsqu'ils entendirent une petite musique de rock punk en arrière fond. Puis, un espèce de plateau de télé, mais ce qui semblait plus être le salon de Sakura, apparut à l'écran. La musique s'arrêta et Sakura arriva à l'écran, accompagnée d'Ino Yamanaka, sa meilleure amie.

Elles s'assirent chacune sur un fauteuil en cuir marron et Sakura fit un sourire malveillant.

-Bonjour Sasuke-Kun!! Puisque tu n'as pas l'air très coopératif pour être mon petit ami, on va jouer sur MON terrain de jeu : Le chantage!

Maintenant que tu as lu la lettre, voici le vidéo que je distribuer à tout le monde à l'école si tu n'accepte pas ma proposition pour te sortir de cet affreux pétrin dans lequel tu te trouveras après avoir visionné ce vidéo.

Alors l' «émission» d'aujourd'hui s'intitule : Les dessous de Sasuke.

Commençons par le premier vidéo et tu comprendras.

L'écran devint noir, puis un vidéo commença.

Sasuke courant dans l'herbe, ne portant qu'un boxer assez moulant comme seul vêtement. Puis, il s'arrêta pour s'assoir et se ronger les ongles.

L'écran revint à Sakura et Ino qui rigolaient.

-C'était le premier vidéo! Si tu n'accepte pas, je suis sûre que les membres de ton fan club seront ravis de te voir en boxer! Et en prime, ils découvriront que tu te ronge les ongles! Mouhahaha!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Naruto qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu répète ça et t'est mort. Menaça-t-il.

Naruto déglutis et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmative.

Le vidéo se continua.

-Pour la suite, nous verrons une de tes habitudes «perverse» envers les garçons. Dit Sakura.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à son tour et se tourna vers Sasuke, le fusillant du regard.

-Mais c'est faux, Naru-Chan! S'essaya-t-il.

Sakura s'approcha de la caméra, une photo en main.

-Un en particulier. Déclara-t'elle en montrant une photo de…Naruto!

Sur le canapé, Naruto rigola silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si pervers et qui me concerne? Demanda-t-il.

Un autre vidéo commença à l'écran.

On y voyait Sasuke qui marchait dans un couloir au lycée. Tout avait l'air normal jusqu'à ce qu'il croise…Naruto qui était penché la tête dans son casier.

Et le comble de tout : Sasuke s'arrêta près de Naruto, vérifia autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et se mit à mâter l'arrière-train de Naruto qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Naruto, choqué (dans le salon), se tourna vers Sasuke et le poussa amicalement.

-Quel pervers, quand même!

-Quoi?! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as des fesses diablement sexy!!

Naruto rougit violemment et cacha ses rougeurs dans le creux du cou de Sasuke.

Le vidéo continua.

-Alors Sasuke-Kun? Es-tu convaincu? Non? Attends de voir la dernière vidéo! La plus horrible. Dit Sakura enthousiasmée.

Sasuke apparut sur l'écran à une boutique de vêtements avec Sai et Karin.

Sai retenait les bras de Sasuke pour ne pas qu'il saute à la gorge de la vendeuse.

-Mais monsieur, disait la vendeuse, je suis certaine que le bleu vous ira à ravir!

-Même pas vrai!

-Mais si, vous allez voir!

-Nooonn!!! Je n'essayerai pas ce chandail ridicule!!

-Mais ouiii!! Et le jean qui va avec! Ajouta la vendeuse.

-QUOI?!? NON! JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!

-T'as pas le choix mon pote! Si tu veux être sexy pour sortir en boîte, tu dois t'habiller à la mode, et non avec tes vêtements de gothique! Déclara Sai.

Sasuke se tourna dans sa direction et lui fit un regard noir en lui disant :

-Appelle-moi encore une fois ton «pote» et j'te bute! Compris?

La vendeuse s'approcha de Sasuke et lui mit les morceaux de vêtements sur l'épaule droite.

-MAIS JE VIENS DE VOUS DIRE QUE JE NE METTRAI PAS CES PUTAINS DE VÊTEMENTS À LA CON!!!! Hurla Sasuke en se débattant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sai faisait de l'athlétisme alors il était plus fort que lui. Il l'entraîna dans une cabine d'essayage sous ses protestations et ses cris.

Puis, quelques minutes après, on entendit des hurlements depuis leur cabine.

-ME TOUCHE PAS SALE PERVERS DÉGOÛTANT!! TROUVE TOI QUELQ'UN D'AUTRE À TRIPOTER!!

Ça, c'était Sasuke.

-JE N'ESSAIE PAS DE TE TRIPOTER!!! JE VEUX SEULEMENT QUE TU ENFILES CE JEAN!! JE VAIS TE LE METTRE DE FORCE S'IL LE FAUT!!!

Et l'autre, c'était évidemment Sai.

Et tout à coup : Un silence de mort emplit la boutique.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un Sai griffé de partout et d'un Sasuke vêtu d'une tenue digne d'un beau gosse ne sortent de la cabine en se fusillant du regard.

Évidemment, Sasuke avait griffé Sai en se débattant pour ne pas avoir à mettre cette tenue qu'il trouvait ridicule mais qui était pourtant classe.

Il se posta devant la vendeuse et il céda :

-Pfff! Je vais l'acheter…murmura-t-il, rouge pivoine.

Elle afficha un air de victoire et se dirigea vers sa caisse, suivie de Sasuke qui portait toujours les vêtements.

-Je vais les garder sur moi. Dit-il calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Bien.

Sasuke sortit une carte de crédit de ses poches et la tendit à la vendeuse.

Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, elle la repoussa.

-Désolé! La machine est brisée alors on ne prend que l'argent comptant.

N'avez-vous pas vu l'affiche en entrant? Demanda la femme en pointant une affiche qui indiquait clairement qu'on ne pouvait pas payer par carte.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Ses deux amis, remarquant son geste, se bouchèrent rapidement les oreilles.

Puis, il explosa :

-WHAAAAAAA!!!!! QUOOIIII???!!!!!! PUTAIN DE MERDE!!!!!! VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT??! JE NE REVIENDRAI JAMAIS!!!!

Il se tourna brutalement vers Karin :

-ARGENT!!! MAINTENANT!!!!! Ordonna-t-il.

La pauvre sotte de Karin accouru et lui remit tout son argent, le juste nécessaire pour payer les vêtements.

-Tout de suite, Sasuke-Kun! Dit-elle.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA!!! Hurla-t-il en la giflant.

Il retourna auprès de la vendeuse et il frappa férocement l'argent contre le comptoir.

-VOILÀ! GARDEZ LA MONNAIE!! À VOIR VOTRE COUPE DE CHEVEUX, VOUS DEVEZ VIVRE DANS LA RUE, À MOINS QUE VOUS NE VOUS SOYIEZ ROULÉE DANS DE LA TERRE!! VOUS EN AUREZ BESOIN!!!! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la cabine d'essayage, là où il ramassa ses vêtements.

Et il accouru vers la sortie en grognant.

Puis, l'écran de la télé revint à Sakura et Ino qui feintaient la surprise.

-Oh là là! Sasuke-Kun! Que tu peux être absurde des fois! Un vrai sauvage! Tu n'aimerais sûrement pas que quelqu'un d'autre que nous l'apprenne pour tes «crises de colère», hein? Malheureusement, à ce qu'on voit, ce problème t'a suivi toute ta vie.

Alors pour finir, accepte ma proposition ou je distribue ce vidéo à tout le monde au lycée! En passant, Ino ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'émission.

Elle voulait seulement être dans le vidéo pour que tu la remarque.

Tchao!!

Et le dvd se termina sur une petite comptine joyeuse pour enfants.

Sasuke n'en revenais pas. Elle avait filmé les plus gênants moments de sa vie, à son insu! Il regarda Naruto qui s'était éloigné de lui au maximum.

-Alors t'es un psychopathe, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il craintif.

Le brun s'esclaffa.

-Pas du tout!

-C'est quoi ton problème alors?

-Crises de colère.

-…

-Je te jure, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent!

-Mon œil!

-Naru-Chan, je ne te ferai pas de mal! Dit-il en s'approchant de Naruto.

Le blond recula un peu mais se laissa enlacer après un certain moment.

C'était Sasuke, quand même! Son petit ami! Enfin, pas officiellement mais ça se pourrait qu'il le devienne!

Sasuke respira l'odeur des cheveux de Naruto et il l'enlaça plus fort.

-Tu es à moi Naru-Chan. Dit Sasuke en donnant un baiser dans son cou.

-Sasu...

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur son cou et lui fit un suçon.

-Voilà! Tu es marqué! Déclara joyeusement le brun en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Sasu. Dit Naruto sur un ton désapprobateur. Que vas dire Neji?

-Oublie Neji un instant et pense plutôt à moi.

-D'accord. Alors, est-ce que tu vas accepter la proposition de Sakura? Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste??

-En fait, elle désire aller au cinéma avec moi, demain soir.

Naruto sursauta.

-Quoi?! Tout ce chantage pour _ça_?? Mais c'est ridicule!

-Je sais. Mais je vais devoir accepter…à moins que ça te dérange, bien sûr!

-Non, ça va! Accepte! Je ne veux pas que mon Sasu ait la honte de sa vie!

-Merci! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le brun sortit son portable de sa poche ainsi que le petit bout de papier rose, et commença à composer le numéro indiqué.

Un seul coup retentit avec que la personne appelée ne décroche.

-SASUKE-KUN!!!! Hurla le du chewing-gum rose. Alors, ta réponse?

Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara sur un ton froid :

-J'accepte.

Ce qui suivit fut un énorme cri de joie strident résonnant dans le téléphone ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne que l'on débouche.

Autant vous épargner la suite…

**Ouais!!! Un autre chapitre d'ajouté! Pour celui-ci, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le faire! J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés que moi!**

**Alors dans le prochain chapitre : La gang ira au cinéma avec la furie numéro 1, j'ai nommé Sakura!!! Ainsi que notre couple favori, Sasuke et Naruto, et un invité mystère! Qui sera cet inconnu?? C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre!!**

**Ps : Et je saurai aussi si vous aurez eu assez de cœur pour me laisser une petite review! ^_^ **

**Dernière chose : Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? C'était bien?? **

**Allez, gros bisous!!!**


	17. Le cinéma

**

* * *

**

Bonjour, bonsoir! Pour une fois j'ai fait un chapitre plus long! Environ 4 fois plus que d'habitude! Je suis trop forte!! xD Content(e)s?

Et encore merci pour les reviews! Je vous adore tous de suivre ma fiction comme vous le faites! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira!! ;D

Invité surprise :

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée! Cette garce l'avait tabassé, humilié et insulté et il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter! M'enfin… presque rien! Il allait se rattraper pour cette soirée et ce chewing-gum rose allait vraiment mordre la poussière. Elle allait goûter à sa propre médicine... oh oui…

_(J'espère que vous voyez qui c'est!)_

La journée à l'école s'était bien passée pour nos deux tourtereaux.

Les cours avaient passé rapidement, à leur plus grand malheur puisque la putain de soirée arrivait elle aussi rapidement. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul devoir qu'ils avaient fait durant la pause dîner, accompagnés de Neji qui insistait pour aider son Naru-Chan pour son travail de biologie à la grande exaspération de Sasuke qui savait très bien que Naruto était bien meilleur que Neji en biologie. Alors ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon pour passer du temps avec le blond et surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Pfff! Quelle enflure ce mec!

Et dire qu'avant, c'était un de ses potes. Maintenant, c'était du passé!

Bon, revenons à l'histoire! Naruto et Sasuke étaient en train de se préparer à contrecœur pour la fameuse sortie.

Sasuke avait enfilé des vêtements normaux, donc un jean noir et un t-shirt simple de la même couleur, accompagné d'une veste de cuir sombre pour agrémenter le tout. Cette sortie ne lui était d'aucun intérêt, après tout! Naruto, quant à lui, avait mis un jean et un t-shirt bleu très moulant qui faisait particulièrement baver Sasuke.

Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et Sasuke s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'ils entendirent une sonnerie de téléphone.

Naruto fouilla dans ses poches et décrocha son portable.

-Allô?

-_Coucou Naru-Chan!!_

-Oh! Neji! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On partait, là!

-_J'ai appris par Kiba que Sasuke avait un rencart avec Sakura ce soir au cinéma! Voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie?_

-Bonne idée! Tu nous rejoins à l'entrée dans 30 minutes?

_-Bien! À tout à l'heure chéri!_

-Bye!

Et il raccrocha doucement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui faisait une expression furieuse.

-Tu ne l'as pas invité, quand même?

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Tu es perspicace, Sasu!

Sasuke laissa tomber brutalement ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

-Roooohh!! Mais il va encore gâcher notre soirée!

-Notre soirée, tu dis? Je te rappelle que tu as un rencart avec Sakura, pas avec moi! S'enquit-il.

-Pffff! Cette folle m'a littéralement obligé à sortir avec elle ce soir! Tu l'as vu!

Sur ces mots, il pouffa.

-Oh que oui que je l'ai vu! Je n'en reviens toujours pas! Comment se faisait-il que tu te promenais en boxer dans ton jardin, hein?

-C'était la période de chaleur, bordel!! Cria t-'il en devenant rouge.

-La piscine, tu connais? Demanda Naruto en rigolant.

-Je n'en ai pas, justement! Vas-tu en finir un jour avec cette histoire?!

-Peut-être…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Incorrigible! Allez, viens sinon la folle dingue va être furax et elle va nous aveugler avec ses affreux cheveux roses.

Naruto prit un air surpris.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, ce que tu dis. Tu le sais?

-Oui, je sais! Rigola-t-il. Allez, viens!

Ils sortirent dehors main dans la main.

Une folle soirée venait de commencer!

* * *

Arrivés chez Sakura, ils furent assez surpris. Sa demeure n'était pas du tout comme ils l'imaginaient. Elle était gigantesque, de grandes portes françaises imposantes ornaient le devant de la maison, lui donnant un chic fou. Plusieurs haies décoraient le jardin, ainsi qu'une immense variété de fleurs rares. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un petit coin de paradis!

Sakura, en apercevant le beau coupé sport noir à l'extérieur, sortit précipitamment de chez elle en criant un bref :

-Je sors vieux schnocks!!

À ses parents sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Elle fonça sur la voiture et se jeta sur le pare-brise, ce qui fit presque perdre connaissance à Naruto, Sasuke trop occupé à grommeler qu'il voudrait ne pas être là.

Sakura rentra dans la voiture en hurlant un perçant :

-Sasuke-Kun!!!!!!

Le brun grinça des dents et se boucha les oreilles.

-On peut y aller maintenant? Dit Sasuke qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse qu'il décolla brutalement, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Naruto qui s'étala de tout son long sur les genoux de Sasuke.

Le conducteur regarda le blond avec un sourire coquin.

-Je t'avais dit de mettre ta ceinture! Je conduis vite.

Naruto se releva avec tant de bien que de mal, et il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, sous les injures de Sakura qui était installée à l'arrière, chialant qu'il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir pour ne pas importuner Sasuke-Kun.

Elle ne se doutait pas que le brun ne voulait qu'une chose :

Se faire importuner par son blond!

Évidemment, Sasuke conduisait comme un fou.

Il dépassait la limite d'environ 30 km/h et il ne freinait presque pas dans les virages!

Naruto et Sakura se tenaient sur les bords de leur siège, effrayés d'un quelconque accident. Étonnant que Sasuke n'ait jamais eu de contravention! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait!

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cinéma, en partie à cause de la vitesse à laquelle roulait notre fou au volant. En sortant de la voiture, ils entendirent un énorme :

-NARU-CHAN!!!! ICI!!!!

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction du bruit et y découvrirent Neji qui sautillait sur place comme un demeuré en faisant des grands gestes.

Ils allèrent vers le brun sous le regard étonné de Sakura qui n'avait jamais vu Neji ainsi. Oui, notre Neji était en réalité un iceberg froid et méchant avec les autres, excepté avec Naruto qui était l'amour de sa vie, comme il le disait. À la seconde que le blond rentrait dans son champ de vision, il changeait radicalement de comportement.

-Naru-Chan! Je suis heureux de te voir! S'exclama le brun sautillant.

-J'avais remarqué! Dit Naruto en lui faisant une accolade.

Il voulut sortir des bras de Neji pour retourner vers Sasuke mais le brun resserra la prise autour de lui.

-Attends, je n'ai pas eu mon baiser! S'exclama-t-il.

Naruto soupira et il lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Naru-Chan! Tu aurais pu faire mieux!

Il leva les yeux au ciel et donna un véritable baiser à Neji. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en demande toute la soirée, quand même!

Sasuke, quant à lui, regardait d'un air jaloux Naruto embrasser Neji.

C'est lui qui aurait dû être embrassé! Pas ce pervers possessif!

Il fut interrompu par Sakura qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

Elle pointa d'un doigt accusateur Naruto et demanda presque en une accusation.

-Il est homo, lui??!

Sasuke soupira. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, celle-là!

-Ouais. Et alors? Dit-il d'une voix impassible.

Sakura prit un air dégoûté.

-Mais c'est tout à fait écœurant!! Déclara-t-elle en feintant de vomir.

Neji avait tout entendu. Il avait lâché Naruto pour se poster devant Sakura, la regardant de haut avec un air furieux.

-Hé! Personne ne traite mon Naru-Chan d'écœurant! Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parles de lui. Tu vas arrêter immédiatement ou tu auras la dérouillée de ta vie, c'est clair? Menaça-t-il.

Sakura, connaissant bien Neji, se recula devant sa déclaration et hocha timidement la tête. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas le chercher, celui-là!

-Bon, on va au ciné ou quoi? Demanda Naruto qui s'impatientait.

Neji prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le guichet, Sasuke suivant de près Naruto à cause de la chaîne et Sakura qui collait Sasuke comme une sangsue. Elle essayait de prendre sa main pour la mettre dans la sienne.

Remarquant son petit manège, Sasuke tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dit-il froidement.

-Je veux te tenir la main!! C'est romantique!

-Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la main d'une fille comme toi.

Sakura se renfrogna et mit ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

-Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais. Essaya-t-elle en feintant de pleurer.

-Pffff! Rien à foutre. Dit-il froidement.

-En passant, on va voir quel film? Demanda Neji.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi pas le nouveau film d'horreur qui vient de sortir? Le chasseur de têtes?

-Sasu! Tu sais que je déteste les films d'horreur! Cria Naruto.

Neji lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-T'inquiète Naru-Chan! Je serai avec toi.

-Bon, c'est d'accord alors. Céda-t-il.

Sasuke grogna de jalousie.

Arrivés au guichet, Naruto se mit devant et tendit de l'argent à la femme derrière le comptoir en commandant deux entrées.

Mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par Neji qui lui arracha des mains et qui lui remit dans les poches. Il sortit son propre portefeuille et paya les deux entrées.

-C'est moi qui paye, Naru-Chan!

Naruto resta figé sur le coup, puis il eut un sourire de 10 kilomètres.

-Oh, merci Neji!! T'es trop romantique! Déclara-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Sasuke intervint :

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, non plus. Il a juste payé tes entrées, c'est normal.

Neji raffermit sa prise sur Naruto.

-T'occupe pas de lui. Il a le chic pour casser l'ambiance!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et paya son entrée.

-Tu ne paye pas mon entrée? Demanda Sakura.

-Non.

-Mais je croyais que tu disais que c'était normal! S'enquit-elle.

-Oui mais toi, t'es tout sauf normale. Dit-il froidement.

-T'es pas sympa. Déclara-t-elle en payant à son tour son entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle et entrèrent sous les regards curieux des personnes déjà présentes.

-On s'installe où? Dit Sakura.

-EN BAS!! Hurla Neji comme un gamin en entraînant Naruto, qui entraîna Sasuke avec la chaîne.

Ils manquèrent de tomber dans les escaliers, mais arrivèrent sains et saufs à leurs sièges.

-Je veux être à côté de mon Naru-Chan. Déclara Neji en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de Naruto.

Finalement, Neji était au bout, Naruto à côté de lui, évidemment Sasuke de l'autre côté du blond, et Sakura était à côté du brun.

Cela ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient assis que Neji se leva d'un bond, disant qu'il allait chercher du popcorn et des boissons pour tout le monde. Il ramassa l'argent donné par Sakura et Sasuke et il fila vers le comptoir à friandises qui se trouvait en dehors de la salle.

À la seconde qu'il quitta les lieux, un silence pesant se fit.

Mais il fut vite rompu par Sakura qui commença un long récit plus qu'ennuyant.

-Sasuke-Kun!! Tu aurais dû voir le visage des filles de ma classe quand je leur ai dit que je sortais avec toi au cinéma ce soir!

Justement, as-tu remarqué la belle robe neuve que je me suis achetée? J'adore le rose alors j'ai opté pour une petite robe courte de cette couleur avec des minis bretelles en soie! Elle est mignonne hein? En parlant de trucs mignons, j'adore le porte-clés en forme de singe que je me suis acheté hier! Il est rose! Tu savais que j'aimais le rose?

Ça doit, parce que je m'habille toujours en rose et mes cheveux sont roses! Vive le rose!! Ino, quant à elle, n'a aucun goût! Cette grosse truie est tellement idiote qu'elle n'est même pas capable de voir que je suis à la mode et pas elle! Pffff! C'est dur de se tenir avec des handicapés de la mode, tu sais. J'espère que Neji reviendra bientôt! Je meurs de soif! Et j'adore le jus de pêche!! En passant, le seul truc que j'envie à la nouvelle à l'école, Amanda, c'est son teint pêche! Elle a une peau si bronzée! Mais ses cheveux… quelle horreur! Ils sont si raides qu'ils ont toujours l'air mouillés! Mon vernis à ongles est rose, t'as vu? Ouf, l'autre jour Ino a essayé de me convaincre de me faire une permanente. Elle me prend pour une demeurée ou quoi?!!

En plus, les boucles qu'elle voulait me mettre dans les cheveux après étaient violettes! Même pas roses! Quelle poufiasse! Comme je te l'ai dit, aucun goût! Maintenant, je vais te raconter notre rencontre! Je t'avertis, c'est une histoire pourrie! C'était à l'école, tout le monde se moquait de moi à l'époque, et…

-Voilà! J'ai les popcorns et les boissons! Déclara Neji en se rassoyant sur son siège.

Sasuke se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux de voir Neji!

-Enfin! S'exclama-t-il! En lui arrachant un sac de popcorn et deux boissons.

Il donna une boisson à Sakura et mit le popcorn sur ses genoux.

Sakura bu sa boisson et s'exclama soudainement :

-Yeah! Du jus de pêche! Génial!

Sasuke se tourna vers Neji et lui adressa un regard noir.

-Quoi? C'est ce qu'elle préfère, non?

L'autre brun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tomber. Dit-il en tournant son regard vers Naruto.

Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Effectivement, le blond se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et lui chuchota discrètement :

-N'oublies-pas, c'est un rendez-vous avec Sakura, pas avec moi!

Il grogna de mécontentement en guise de réponse, ce qui fit sourire d'amusement Naruto.

Puis, Neji cassa l'ambiance :

-Rooohh! Mais le film est sensé commencer à quelle heure? Chiala-t-il.

Sasuke regarda sa montre.

-20h30. Et il est 20h15.

Neji se cala dans son siège en croisant les bras.

-Pfffff! Et c'est quoi l'idée d'arriver au cinéma si tôt??

-Pour pouvoir avoir de bonnes places!

Ils sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent en direction de la voix qu'ils connaissaient trop bien.

-KIBA??!! Hurlèrent-t-ils tous en cœur.

-Yep! Je peux avoir du popcorn? Demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus leurs sièges.

Il en prit une grosse poignée et il commença à mâcher lentement en contemplant leurs visages ahuris.

Ce fut Naruto qui sortit de sa torpeur avant les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici??

Kiba prit un air faussement troublé.

-Tu n'es pas content que je sois là?

Naruto rosit un peu et commença diverses explications :

-Mais si, mais si! Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu en même temps que nous, voir le même film?

-Oh, simple coïncidence! Dit-il en sortant un sac de ses poches.

Naruto devint soudainement intéressé par ce qu'avait Kiba dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là?

-Des bonbons durs! Tu en veux?

Il sauta précipitamment de son siège.

-J'EN VEUX!!!!!! Cria-t-il.

Kiba fit un petit rire qui ne présageait rien de bon et en donna une bonne poignée à Naruto.

-Ça c'est mon pote! Déclara-t-il en empiffrant ses bonbons.

-Hé hé!

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent lentement, et les pubs commencèrent à défiler.

Le film d'horreur n'était même pas commencé que Naruto était déjà angoissé. Et le plus pire, c'était qu'ils étaient tout en bas de la rangée, ce qui signifiait que l'écran avec les personnes ensanglantées allaient être à environ 2 mètres de leur visage! Et surtout, ça ferait plus «réaliste».

Les lumières de la salle se fermèrent complètement et le titre du film apparut à l'écran, suivit d'un énorme cri d'horreur qui fit sursauter le pauvre Naruto. Tellement qu'il se tenait le cœur à deux mains!

Tout à coup, il reçut un léger coup de coude qui faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. C'était Neji qui s'inquiétait, alors il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Naru-Chan, tu te sens bien?

Il essaya de se décontracter en répondant :

-Je t'avais dit que je détestais les films d'horreur. C'est normal que je sois stressé!

-Tu peux venir dans mes bras si tu as trop peur… dit-il en lui faisant un sourire coquin.

-Non merci. Répondit Naruto en concentrant son attention sur le film.

Mauvaise idée! Il n'eut posé les yeux sur l'écran que quelques instants qu'il pâlit à vue d'œil. Il était tombé sur la scène où un homme tenant un couteau ensanglanté était en train d'égorger une victime dans une ruelle sombre. Ce qui vint ensuite fut atroce à regarder. C'était le moment où le tueur arrachait la tête de la victime! Le sang coulait à flots sur le sol granuleux, tandis que l'homme au couteau tirait la tête vers le haut pour mieux la contempler en riant d'un rire fou. Il mit la tête dans un sac poubelle déjà plein qu'il traînait sur son dos et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Dans la salle de cinéma, Naruto venait de décider qu'il serait plus sage de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Le film en était au moment où les personnages principaux, soit Emmy et Tom, se retrouvaient pris au piège dans leur voiture au bord de la route tandis qu'un inconnu transportant un sac poubelle s'avançait vers eux d'un drôle de pas.

Naruto avait mis ses mains devant ses yeux tout ce temps.

Puis, ce qui devait se produire se produisit. Presque en même temps en plus!

Sasuke et Neji avaient posé leur main sur chaque accoudoir de Naruto, prêts à recevoir une main tremblante dans la leur.

On aurait pu comparer leurs mains à des pièges à ours prêts à se refermer sur leur proie. Enfin, c'était de cette façon que Naruto voyait les choses…

Mais qui choisir? Neji ou Sasuke? Il décida de faire le plus simple et de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine, espérant qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils abandonnent. C'était peine perdue. Les deux bruns aimaient bien faire avancer les choses par eux-mêmes, alors chacun de leur côté, ils s'emparèrent des mains de Naruto qui se laissait faire. Il n'allait pas les repousser, quand même!

* * *

À un moment, Sakura eut la brillant idée de mettre sa main dans le popcorn de Sasuke ne même temps que lui. Elle attendit de voir une main s'introduire dans le popcorn pour aller y mettre la sienne. Il faisait atrocement noir mais elle déduisit que c'était la main de Sasuke. Elle la serra et fit un grand sourire à Sasuke.

Ce dernier, remarquant la «drôle de grimace» que faisait l'hideuse fille à côté de lui, la regarda avec un regard interrogateur tout en se passant la main du côté de Sakura dans les cheveux.

Elle sursauta et regarda le popcorn, les yeux exorbités.

Mais à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette main??!

Le propriétaire sortit sa main du sac et lança à Sakura :

-Ne mange pas tout le popcorn, voyons!!

Puis il introduisit toute sa poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche en un seul coup. Ça ne pouvait être que Kiba. Elle détourna la tête et rougit en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Après un bref moment, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle toucha à quelque chose de collant et elle essaya de l'enlever, même si c'était assez douloureux.

Quelques plaintes plus tard, elle eut enfin réussi! Elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait : un chewing-gum à la menthe! Qui avait bien pu…

-Ohh! Il était là! S'écria Kiba en le reprenant des mains de Sakura.

Puis, il frit une chose atrocement dégoûtante! Il le mit dans sa bouche et recommença à le mâcher comme si de rien n'était.

Sakura arrondit les yeux comme des soucoupes et mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour se retenir de vomir.

Le film était enfin terminé! Lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, Neji et Sasuke s'empressèrent d'enlever leurs mains de celle de Naruto. Pourquoi? Durant tout le film, le blond sursautait sans arrêt, plantant ses ongles dans la chair des deux personnes qui lui tenaient les mains,

expliquant par la même occasion les marques de griffures.

Neji s'étira et lâcha un gros bâillement.

-Whaaaa. Quel film effrayant. Dit-il ironiquement. Hein Sasuke?

L'autre brun grogna un bref :

-Vu mieux. Et il se tourna vers Naruto, qui lui était toujours figé, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Naruto? Appela Neji.

-…

-Naruto? Tu te sens bien? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Neji en blêmissant.

Il s'approcha de Naruto et il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. Le résulta ne se fit pas attendre. Naruto se cramponna sur son siège et hurla un cri d'horreur en direction de Neji.

-Hé! Grogna le pauvre brun qui venait de se faire défoncer les tympans. La prochaine fois que tu veux me hurler dans les oreilles, avertis-moi! Je me boucherai les oreilles…

Tout à coup, le blond sembla revenir dans le vrai monde.

Il se tint le cœur à deux mains et lâcha un soupir titanesque en regardant où il se trouvait.

-Désolé, j'étais encore dans l'ambiance de cet affreux film! Même celui de Sasuke avec des zombies, c'était rien à côté de celui-là!

Il frissonna et se tourna vers Kiba qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Demanda Naruto en l'accusant des yeux.

-Oh, rien du tout! Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie?

-Oui, si tu veux! Déclara Naruto en faisant un immense sourire qui était destiné exclusivement à ses plus proches amis.

Sakura se leva enfin, sortant de sa torpeur.

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un extraterrestre.

Kiba se pencha par-dessus la rangée de bancs et lui passa une main devant les yeux.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois avant de pointer d'un doigt tremblant la main de Sasuke.

-Ta…ta main!

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un air interrogateur puis il tourna la tête dans la direction de la folle furieuse.

-Hnn? Grogna-t-il.

-Tu…tu…ta main…tu…

-Hnnn??

-Laisse tomber. Je dois avoir rêvé. Dit-elle en fixant la main gauche de Sasuke.

Avait-elle eu une hallucination? Non, c'était impossible que Sasuke ait tenu la main de Naruto… même si il l'avait maté à l'école, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, et surtout : Sasuke-Kun n'était pas gay!

Elle se leva de son siège et commença à avancer dans l'allée, sous les ricanements de Kiba qui se marrait pour une quelconque raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire sale… aaaaahhh!

Elle venait de glisser sur des trucs ronds et durs, puis elle déboula les 5 premières marches qu'elle avait montées.

Sasuke éclata de rire avec Kiba, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais, et Naruto regardait la scène avec une expression inquiète. Neji faisait une expression neutre.

Le blond commença à se diriger vers la pauvre fille qui se trouvait sur le sol mais Sasuke le retint par le bras. Naruto se débattu mais il ne pouvait rien contre le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend??! Dit le blond en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-…

-Sasuke. Continua-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

-…

-Si c'est comme ça, t'es privé de bisous! Déclara-t-il en détournant le regard avec une expression boudeuse.

-Quoi?!! Cria Sasuke. Noonn!

-Oh que si!

-Naru-Chan… Dit Sasuke sur un ton suppliant. Et arrête de m'appeler comme tu viens de le faire! Ça me donne l'impression d'être méchant.

-Mais tu es méchant! Pour te faire pardonner, va aider Sakura à se relever!

-Ça ne sera pas la peine, Naruto.

Sakura venait de se relever et elle se frottait le coude gauche.

-Ouille! Mais sur quoi je suis tombée au juste???

Elle regarda de plus près les formes rondes sur le sol.

-Mais ça ressemble à… KIBA!!!! VIENS ICI SALE ENFOIRÉ!!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!!!! Hurla-t-elle en levant le poing.

C'était mauvais signe : une veine venait d'apparaître sur son grand front!

Kiba, en entendant Sakura hurler son nom, déduisit que la meilleure chose à faire était de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit en pouffant de rire et en hurlant un bref :

-À DEMAIN!!! JE FILE CHEZ MOI AVANT QUE CETTE DEMEURÉE ME COGNE!!!

Sakura partit à sa poursuite en lançant une boîte sur le sol.

Puis, elle hurla à son tour :

-C'EST LE DVD!!! JE VAIS RATTRAPER KIBA ET LE BUTER! APRÈS, IL VA GENTIMENT ME RAMENER CHEZ MOI!!! À DEMAIN SASUKE-KUN, NEJI ET NARUTO!!!!

Puis elle sortit de la salle en faisant un énorme cri de guerre suivit d'un cri terrorisé venant de Kiba.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et ouvrit la petite boîte. Il en sortit un dvd rose et le cassa avec sa main.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

-En parlant de bonne chose de faite, n'oublies pas de m'apporter mes photos demain. L'intima Neji.

-Ouais. Bye. Dit sèchement Sasuke en tirant Naruto vers la sortie.

-Et mon baiser? Demanda Neji.

-Encore?! Tu lui en as demandé un tout à l'heure! S'exclama Sasuke.

-Neji a raison, Sasuke. Dit Naruto en faisant signe à Neji de s'approcher.

-Naru-Chan!! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!

-Ouais ouais. Dit-il en n'écoutant rien de ce que disait Sasuke.

Il embrassa longuement Neji sous le regard désapprobateur de Sasuke et lui fit une longue accolade…jusqu'à ce que le brun en ait assez et tire Naru vers lui.

-Assez. Dit-il sèchement en posant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Naruto.

-Tu es correct pour rentrer? Demanda le blond à Neji.

-Bien sûr! Je suis venu comment, d'après toi? À demain Naru-Chan!

Il lui fit un signe de la main et il les dépassa rapidement pour sortir en premier. Naruto et Sasuke étaient enfin seuls.

Le brun resserra sa prise sur Naruto.

-Alors, tu me pardonne?

-Mais ouuiiii! Je ne peux pas rester fâché longtemps après mon Sasu! Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Sasuke plongea sa tête dans les cheveux dorés de son blond et respira leur odeur.

-Tu sens terriblement bon… et t'es terriblement sexy avec ce chandail!

Naruto devint rougit violemment en détournant timidement le regard.

Ils sortirent du cinéma en se câlinant, malgré les regards que les passants leur faisaient.

Tout à coup, Naruto commença à grelotter.

-Brrr! Il fait froid ce soir…

Sasuke enleva sa veste et la mit à Naruto.

-Sasu! Tu vas mourir de froid sans ta veste! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais non! On est presque arrivés à la voiture, de toute façon!

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!

-Merci Sasu…bafouilla timidement Naruto qui rougissait de plus en plus.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis! S'exclama Sasuke en regardant Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Il devint encore plus rouge qu'avant. Le brun lâcha un petit rire et monta dans sa voiture côté passager suivi de Naruto. Ils devaient monter de cette façon à cause de la chaîne.

La balade en voiture se fit courte. Dans la maison, les lumières étaient éteintes. C'était calme. Trop calme.

Sasuke inséra sa clé dans la serrure d'une main tremblante.

Il avait quelque chose à demander à Naruto mais il n'osait pas trop, de peur de le brusquer.

Ils entrèrent, se déchaussèrent, et ils partirent prendre une douche rapide. Sortis du jet d'eau, ils se vêtirent de pyjamas sombres et ils s'assirent sur le luxueux canapé du salon.

Sasuke rougissait, ce qui n'était pas normal d'après Naruto.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il doucement en regardant affectueusement Sasuke qui touchait maintenant sur le violet.

Il baissa le regard et commença à parler timidement.

-Euh… Naru-Chan…

-Oui? Vas-y, tu peux tout me dire… dit-il gentiment.

-Eh bien…c'est que… euh… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…

-Ne sois pas timide! Je t'écoute!

-Hum… est-ce que tu… es prêt? Demanda-t-il en se cachant les yeux derrière ses mèches noires.

Naruto ne disait rien. Il se décida enfin à lever les yeux.

Il le regardait en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais, Neji ne m'avait jamais parlé comme toi auparavant.

Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé et il a toujours foncé tête baissée sans me demander mon avis et mon autorisation.

Le brun releva un peu plus la tête.

-Je t'aime Sasu. Dit doucement Naruto qui versait une larme de joie.

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

-Je t'aime Naru, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques minutes, savourant ce moment de câlin bourré de sentiments.

Puis, la bulle de tendresse éclata soudainement.

-Oui, je suis prêt. Dit Naruto qui déshabillait du regard Sasuke qui lui, regardait d'un air pervers le blond.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Une nuit mouvementée les attendaient…

Ainsi que des plaintes venant des voisins à cause du bruit!

**Voilà! J'ai essayé de mettre une goutte de tendresse dans tout ça! ;D Désolé, pas de lemon! Je suis pourrie là-dedans et ça n'aurait fait que gâcher l'histoire! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je me suis retenue pour ne pas trop torturer Sakura. Et vous avez eu 2 invités mystère pour le prix d'un! Yeah!! C'était bien, non? J'attends vos reviews pour la suite qui sera intitulée : Mise en forme!**

**À bientôt!**

**Bisous!!! :D**


	18. Mise en forme!

**Voilà! La suite est enfin publiée! Et je vous remercie encore grandement pour les nombreuses reviews! Je vous adore! :3 Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!! ;D**

Le matin se levait sur Konoha. Le silence régnait sur la ville, tandis qu'un certain brun s'affairait à réveiller un beau blond pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'école.

-Naru-Chan!! Lève-toi! Il te reste 5 minutes parce qu'on va arriver en retard pour les cours!! En plus on commence avec éduction physique avec

Mme. Anko! Elle va nous tuer si Nous n'arrivons pas à l'heure!!

Une masse blonde et touffue sortit de sous la couverture sombre.

Son visage pouvait à peine être visible mais on pouvait y distinguer clairement d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

-Grmmlph! Sasu, laisse-moi dormir…hnnnn, me fous des cours… Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Peut-être que toi tu t'en fous mais pas moi! Dit-il en tirant sur la chaîne de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de tirer Naruto hors du lit.

Le concerné ronchonna et poussa doucement la couette hors du lit.

En faisant ce geste, Sasuke rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en détournant le regard.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller. Suggéra-t-il en fixant un point inexistant sur le mur.

-Je te répugne à ce point? Demanda Naruto en faisant mine de bouder.

Le blond était totalement nu, les cheveux en bataille et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, sans compter ses nombreux suçons dans le cou et un peu partout ailleurs.

-Mais non mais on va être en retard à l'école! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher et d'enfiler au moins un boxer pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Comment t'as fait au juste pour mettre le tient? Demanda le blond en le regardant de bas en haut.

-Bof, le mien trainait juste à côté du lit. Ce n'était pas dur de l'enfiler sans faire de bruit puisque tu dors comme une marmotte!

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la marmotte?!

-Pfff! Susceptible!

Sasuke regarda son cadran et écarquilla les yeux au maximum.

-On est encore en retard!! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers Naruto. Pas le temps de petit-déjeuner! T'as pas trop faim au moins?

-Non, ça va! Je mangerai au lycée pendant la pause.

-Bien! Vite, lève-toi pour qu'on s'habille!! Dit-il en le tirant par les mains.

Lorsqu'il fut assis sur le lit, Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et lâcha un hurlement de souffrance qui fit sursauter Sasuke.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??? S'inquiéta Sasuke en voyant Naruto blêmir.

-T'as trop forcé teme! Je ne serai jamais capable de marcher!

À l'entende de ces paroles Sasuke reprit son teint rouge qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant. Il baissa la tête et murmura un désolé coupable.

Naruto comprit qu'il avait fait une gourde.

-Quoi?! Mais non! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça!! Ça arrive! Hum… je pourrais toujours prendre les pilules de Shizune. Ça enlève n'importe quelle douleur, je crois!

Sasuke releva la tête.

-Non. Elle a dit que tu pouvais en prendre seulement quand tu avais mal à la tête ou quand tu étais étourdi.

Il ouvrit sa commode à côté du lit et sortit la petite boîte rose. Il vérifia sur le petit carton autocollant sur la boîte.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

-Deux! S'empressa de dire Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda avec un air de reproche:

-Naru-Chan, tu n'as pas mal à la tête, et tu n'es pas étourdi…

Naruto posa une main sur son front.

-Je ne suis pas étourdi mais j'ai une horrible migraine!

Le blond déclara en le suppliant du regard.

-Ça fait vraiment mal, tu sais….

Sasuke soupira de résignation et lui tendit 2 cachets.

-Tiens. Avale vite avant que je change d'avis.

Naruto manqua s'étouffer.

-Sans eau??!

-Ouais! Je te laisse 5 secondes sinon je les reprends.

Le «malade» écarquilla les yeux et avala les 2 pilules d'une traite.

-Voilà!

Il partit pour se lever mais il se raidit sur le coup et tomba par en arrière.

-Baka! Il faut attendre quelques minutes pour que ça fasse effet! S'exclama Sasuke en se penchant sur Naruto.

Il mit ses mains sur ses côtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Demanda Naruto qui se sentit soudainement levé de terre.

-Je vais te porter! Endure la souffrance, sinon on va être en retard au lycée et Mme. Anko va nous taper dessus. Là tu pourras te vanter d'avoir mal!

Il blêmit en voyant la scène dans sa tête. Eh oui, cette prof était démoniaque!

Elle avait déjà cassé la jambe d'un élève par «accident», prétextant qu'ils s'entraînaient au judo et qu'il faisait le fanfaron. L'élève n'avait pas porté plainte, étrangement. Sûrement dû au fait que c'était la honte de dire que son professeur l'avait battu!

Sasuke mit Naruto sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac pendant que le pauvre hurlait sa souffrance.

-WHAAAA!! SASUKE!!!!! T'ES INHUMAIN!!!! ME FAIRE ÇA À MOI!!!!!

-Pas le temps de discuter. Dit-il en le lâchant d'une main pour ouvrir son armoire.

-En passant, on est toujours pas allés chercher mes vêtements. Dit Naruto en boudant. Je ne suis pas gothique, moi! Et comment ça se fait que t'aies des chandails aussi moulants? Je croyais que tu voulais te faire discret!

-Oh, je n'en ai rien que deux, voyons! N'empêche que le bleu foncé te va à ravir!

On ira chez toi ce soir. Je l'oublie à chaque fois alors tu me le rappelleras.

Naruto rougit tandis que Sasuke sortait des uniformes du lycée.

-Tiens. Tu es capable de t'habiller seul ou c'est moi qui le fais? Demanda Sasuke en lui adressant un sourire pervers.

-Nan, laisse. Dit Naruto en se débattant. Ça commence à faire effet.

J'ai ne sens presque plus rien. Même que je me sens en pleine forme!!

-Tu n'as plus mal nulle part?

-Non.

Sasuke se disait que ce n'était pas normal puisque ça n'enlevait que les maux de tête et les étourdissements… Enfin, si ça lui faisait du bien tant mieux mais il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires. Étrange que toute trace de douleur fut enlevée en si peu de temps.

Il déposa Naruto sur le sol et commença lui-même à s'habiller avec tant de bien que de mal tandis que Naruto se débattait avec son pantalon noir.

-C'est un peu serré mais ça me fait quand même. C'est impossible que t'aies porté ce truc, je suis plus petit que toi!

Sasuke le dévisagea quelques instants, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, puis il se reprit et lui répondit :

-Non mais puisqu'il est un peu ajusté tu vas pouvoir le porter, non?

-Oui mais…

-Mais tu vas avoir un pantalon plus moulant! Et justement, moi j'aime…

Naruto comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Gros pervers!! S'exclama-t-il en lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

Sasuke éclata de rire mais continua à s'habiller quand même.

Puis, il regarda sa montre et arrêta de rire sur le coup.

-On est méga en retard bordel!!!!!

Il s'habilla à la vitesse grand V comme Naruto et ils coururent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où était rangées les clés. Le brun saisit ses clés ainsi que son sac à dos.

Naruto fit de même et ils sortirent du manoir.

À peine sur le seuil, ils remarquèrent quelque chose : une-boîte-en-forme-de-gros-cœur-rose-sur-le-pare-brise-de-sa-voiture-neuve.

-C'est quoi cette merde??! S'exclama vulgairement Sasuke en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers sa voiture.

Il saisit le cœur rose et le jeta sur le sol avec rage.

-Pas le temps pour ces plaisanteries de gamine. Monte!!! Ordonna-t-il à Naruto.

Le pauvre blond n'y comprenait plus rien. Sasuke avait radicalement changé de comportement en quelques secondes. Étais-ce le fait d'être presque en retard au lycée qui le choquait à ce point? Probablement pas.

Il s'empressa d'embarquer dans la voiture et de passer par-dessus le siège conducteur pour permettre à Sasuke de s'assoir à son tour.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa ceinture qu'il démarra en trombe après avoir mis ses clés dans le contact.

Naruto se tint à son banc tandis que Sasuke faisant accélérait de plus en plus dans une zone résidentielle. Le blond se sentait stressé d'être en la compagnie du brun lorsqu'il conduisait à cette allure.

-Sasuke? Osa-t-il en baissant la tête, de peur de subir ses foudres.

-QUOI?!! Hurla-t-il rageusement en accélérant encore.

-Euh…dis, tu pourrais ralentir?

-NON!!

-Pas la peine de crier tu sais… dit Naruto qui était bouleversé de se faire parler sur ce ton.

-JE NE CRIS PAS!! ARRÊTE DE ME PARLER, ÇA ME DÉCONCENTRE DE LA ROUTE!!

-Ou…oui. Dit timidement Naruto qui baissa la tête comme si il était coupable de quelque chose.

Sasuke n'en remarqua rien et accéléra encore plus dans un virage, chose extrêmement dangereuse lorsqu'on roulait à cette vitesse.

Puis, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un moment pareil d'après Sasuke c'était… un bouchon!

Une grande ribambelle de voitures qui allaient jusque dans la rue suivante : celle du lycée.

Les klaxons retentissaient dans un tintamarre insupportable.

Sasuke s'y joint en appuyant férocement sur son klaxon.

-BORDEL!!!! AVANCE PUTAIN D'ABRUTI!!! Gueula Sasuke en montrant le point à la voiture devant eux.

C'était un garçon d'environ leur âge qui portait des écouteurs semblant bloquer tous les sons extérieurs. Le genre de type qui paraissait cool mais qui à l'intérieur n'était qu'une fillette pleurnicharde.

-HEY!!!! TU M'ÉCOUTES CONNARD??!!! AVANCE BORDEL!!!!!!!!!!

Tout à coup, Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers Naruto.

-On y va! Je n'en peux plus! Il faut que ça sorte!

Le blond parut effrayé.

-Faire sortir quoi au juste? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un mot et il tourna brusquement dans une cour de maison. Il se gara, ramassa son sac à dos et ouvrit la portière. Il ignora royalement Naruto qui se détacha rapidement et qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Sasuke puisqu'il fallait qu'il passe par-dessus le banc du conducteur et qu'il attrape son sac-à-dos en même temps. Et se faire tirer douloureusement par le poignet en même temps rendait la tâche plus difficile.

Il réussi enfin à sortir de la voiture.

À peine eut t-il posé les pieds sur le sol que Sasuke referma violemment la portière, manquant de lui écraser la main par la même occasion.

Puis, sans un mot, il se mit à courir comme un fou vers la voiture du conducteur «inattentif». Naruto, bien obligé de le suivre, s'inquiétait pour la tournure des évènements. Que ferait Sasuke à ce pauvre garçon? Il devait absolument l'en empêcher! Mais ce qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure semblait évident : c'était une de ses fameuses «crise de colère» évoquées dans le dvd.

À ce moment, plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Naruto. Par exemple : Est-ce que ça lui arrivait souvent? Retournerait-il sa colère contre lui?

Avait-il déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un dans le passé? Supporterait-il d'avoir un petit ami colérique?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se sentit tiré vers le bas. Sasuke venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. On pouvait en déduire qu'il pleurait vu ses épaules qui tremblaient violemment.

Il décida de s'accroupir près de Sasuke et de poser une main sur son épaule.

Puis, Sasuke se releva doucement et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

-Ça va Sasuke?

-Ne…ne m'appelle pas Sasuke. Dit le brun en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

-D'accord. Dit timidement Naruto.

Sasuke se détourna du blond quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place et il se retourna dans sa direction. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et il le regarda dans les yeux d'un regard qui se voulait doux et rassurant.

-Je suis désolé Naru-Chan.

Automatiquement, les yeux de Naruto s'embrumèrent de larmes.

Puis, il éclata :

-Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil! Dit-il dans un sanglot.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-J'essaierai, je te le promets.

Ils s'enlacèrent longtemps, oubliant par la même occasion leur retard au lycée qui s'allongeait de plus en plus.

Finalement, ils se lâchèrent et Sasuke regarda sa montre.

Naruto était déjà terrifié en voyant l'image de Mme. Anko qui les attendaient de pied ferme à l'entrée du gymnase.

-Il nous reste 2 minutes sinon on est cuits. Dit Sasuke qui essayait vainement de se contrôler.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et il fonça en courant à la vitesse grand V jusqu'aux portes du lycée. Sasuke ayant eu du mal à le suivre jusque là, était totalement épuisé et à bout de souffle.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'aux vestiaires puisqu'il était interdit de courir dans l'école, et ils s'habillèrent rapidement de leurs ensembles de gym qui étaient déjà dans leurs casiers attitrés. Heureusement, leurs casiers étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils déposèrent rapidement leurs sacs sur une étagère et ils coururent jusqu'au gymnase. Et ils n'y trouvèrent… personne.

-Où sont-t-ils passés??! S'écria Naruto qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer en imaginant Mme. Anko folle de rage devant eux.

Un élève de leur classe passa en vitesse devant eux.

-Eh! Où sont…

Mais il fila droit vers la porte extérieure sans écouter Sasuke qui essayait de lui parler, alors les deux garçons décidèrent de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dehors et ils suivirent l'idiot qui courait à en perdre haleine jusqu'au stade d'athlétisme.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et descendit en courant la côte menant à la porte principale, suivi de Naruto qui à chaque instant manquait de s'écrouler puisqu'elle était assez abrupte.

Ils foncèrent sur la gigantesque porte du stade et ils entrèrent dans l'arène de course. Les autres étaient déjà assis un peu partout dans l'herbe pour la pause de 15 minutes qui se déroulait habituellement après le jogging. Ça s'annonçait mal…

-UCHIWA! UZUMAKI!

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la personne qui criait des ordres à ses élèves comme à ses chiens : Mme. Anko, ancienne chef militaire.

-VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!! Pourquoi??? POURQUOI?!!! Hurla-t-elle en leur faisant un regard qui tue.

Sasuke décida d'y jouer à l'offensive. Eh oui, notre Sasuke était le seul qui osait tenir tête à ce monstre. Il avait déjà réussi à la contrarier à un tel point qu'elle avait fait un énorme trou dans le mur du gymnase, enragée à un point inimaginable. Bien sûr, le brun n'en était pas sortit indemne! 100 tours de gymnase, 1 mois de retenue et une tonne de devoirs supplémentaires. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. N'ayant plus de famille, ça lui faisait passer le temps.

Il n'aimait pas trop traîner avec ses «amis». S'il pouvait les appeler ainsi…

Ces personnes n'étaient pas très importantes pour lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de points communs avec eux, et leur raconter ses problèmes était tout à fait inadmissible!

Maintenant, revenons dans le moment présent : Anko le fixait méchamment et elle attendait une quelconque réponse de sa part. Alors il inspira une grande bouffée d'air sous le regard interrogateur et à la fois terrifié de Naruto et il lâcha tout d'un coup :

-HÉ!!!! ARRÊTEZ DE NOUS PARLER COMME SI ON ÉTAIENT VOS CHIENS!!! NOUS SOMMES EN RETARD PARCE QU'IL Y AVAIT UN ÉNORME BOUCHON DANS LA CIRCULATION!! MERDE QUE VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ!!

Il reprit son souffle et lui offrit son regard noir le plus terrifiant.

-Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi Uchiwa… Le menaça Anko.

-Vous voulez parier? Répondit Sasuke qui se foutait de sa gueule.

-SI C'EST COMME ÇA, 40 TOURS DE JOGGING, PLUS LES 10 TOURS HABITUELS!! Ordonna-t-elle en faisant un X à côté du nom de Sasuke.

-QUOI?!! ET NARUTO DANS TOUT ÇA??? S'exclama Sasuke.

-Naruto????? Répéta-t-elle surprise. IL TE SUIT, CRÉTIN!!!!

-Mais Mme. Anko… je…

-PAS DE MAIS UZUMAKI!!

Sasuke s'interposa encore.

-NE LUI PARLEZ PAS COMME ÇA!! Cria-t-il en se mettant devant Naruto.

-JE LUI PARLE COMME JE VEUX!! MAINTENANT, FAITES VOS TOURS QU'ON EN FINISSE!! À moins que tu veuilles causer des ennuis à Naruto, Sasuke…

Il regarda le blond à ses côtés qui semblait terrifié par la professeur et il finit par lâcher un soupir. Puis, il grommela un bref :

-Grrmmpl.

Et il tira Naruto par la manche de son t-shirt.

Anko, quelle femme brillante! Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur le point faible de cet effronté d'Uchiwa. Maintenant, ce petit blondinet allait bien lui servir…

Sur la piste, Sasuke courait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé Naru-Chan, de t'impliquer dans tout ça. J'essayerai de me contrôler la prochaine fois. Tu me pardonnes?

Naruto ralentit le rythme.

-Mais oui! Comment t'en vouloir? Dit-il en faisant un sourire moqueur.

Il sourit à son tour et il lui prit la main.

Des cris étonnés résonnèrent mais ils les ignorèrent. C'était comme si ils n'étaient que tous les deux, seuls au monde.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto commençait à oublier Neji…

Rendu au 48ème tour, Sasuke se tenait le cœur d'une main et de l'autre s'accrochait à celle de Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait, traînant des pieds par la même occasion. Il tourna la tête vers son blond qui fredonnait un air joyeux, l'air super en forme comme si il n'avait couru qu'un tour.

-Pff pff! Comment… pff pff… tu fais Naru pff pff chan??! Demanda Sasuke qui luttait contre l'envie de se jeter sur le sol granuleux pour ensuite sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Hein? Oh, je suis super en forme aujourd'hui! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais c'est tant mieux! Sinon je n'aurais pas survécu!

Il jeta un sourire moqueur à Sasuke et commença à accélérer le rythme.

Le brun essayait de le suivre mais il ne réussissait pas.

-Pff pff. Attends! Pff pff va plus lentement pff pff s'il-te-plait. Supplia Sasuke qui s'époumonait.

Naruto accéléra encore sous les protestations de Sasuke.

-Allez Sasu! Il ne nous reste qu'un tour! Un petit sprint pour conclure sur une bonne note!

-Noooonn…

Sasuke toussa et se tint la côte droite en grimaçant de douleur.

-En plus j'ai un point horrible! *tousse tousse*

-Rooooohh…ça va… on ralentit si ça peut te faire plaisir. Dit Naruto en ralentissant un peu.

-*tousse tousse* Merci.

Le blond le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-*tousse tousse* Non. Dépêchons-nous de finir le demi-tour qu'il nous reste. Je n'en peux plus! *tousse*

Il fit un ultime effort pour accélérer et ils passèrent enfin la ligne sous les applaudissements des autres qui se marraient bien devant Sasuke qui était maintenant rouge comme une tomate à cause de l'effort.

Anko arriva près d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Tu t'es grandement amélioré, petit! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit se plier de douleur.

-Merci! Dit-il en faisant un grand sourire de 10 kilomètres.

Elle détourna son regard sur Sasuke qui venait de se jeter à genoux sur le sol.

-Uchiwa, debout! Ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes Naruto? Il a le bras tiré vers le sol à cause de toi!

Sasuke essaya de se relever mais sans résultats. Naruto l'aida mais le brun se laissait traîner alors il décida de faire simple et de le soulever comme une jeune mariée.

Anko étouffa un rire devant la mine à la fois ahurie et épuisée de Sasuke.

-Ça va pas la tête?! *tousse tousse* Repose-moi par terre! S'exclama Sasuke qui gigotait comme il le pouvait.

Naruto ricana.

-Non! Tu vas encore te laisser choir sur le sol alors mieux vaut te transporter! Dit Naruto qui essayait de se retenir de rire.

Peut-être que lui se retenait, mais par contre, chez les autres… c'était le fou rire général!

Ino arriva en courant suivie de près par Lee.

-Sasuke-kun!!! Tu es gay???! S'exclama Ino, les yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes.

-Good job Naruto! Déclara Lee en faisant la pose nice guy au blond qui rougissait de honte devant son comportement.

-EH!! ARRÊTEZ D'EMBÊTER NARUTO!! Ordonna Anko en leur adressant un regard de la mort.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et ils partirent rapidement sans demander leurs restes.

C'était eux ou Naruto était rendu le «chouchou» du prof le plus cruel après Orochimaru? Cette femme n'aimait que les élèves les plus performants et elle avait considéré Naruto comme une grosse larve incapable avant de le voir courir comme une gazelle sans la moindre difficulté.

Naruto lui adressa un large sourire qui la fit sourire à son tour. Par contre, Sasuke ne souriait pas du tout. Même qu'il regardait jalousement Anko qui récoltait tous les magnifiques sourires de son Naru-chan.

Elle remarqua son regard et elle arrêta de sourire immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça sale mioche? Dit-elle bêtement.

Sasuke grommela quelques trucs incompréhensibles en enfonçant son visage dans le t-shirt de Naruto mais ne dit rien de peur de devoir encore courir quelques tours.

-Alors Mme. Anko, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui? Demanda poliment Naruto.

Elle reprit son sourire joyeux réservé à ses meilleurs élèves et elle répondît d'une voix enthousiasme :

-Mon cher, aujourd'hui ce sera le test annuel!

Le test annuel d'Anko était en fait plusieurs épreuves assez difficiles.

Il servait à évaluer l'endurance et l'habileté d'un élève.

-Bon eh bien je vois que tu vas bien être obligé de te mettre avec Sasuke pour l'évaluation. Dit-elle sèchement en regardant Sasuke de travers.

Elle inscrivit leur équipe sur sa fiche et leur remit une feuille d'évaluation avec un crayon vert.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le matelas au fond du stade. Dit-elle en indiquant le plus beau matelas que le lycée possédait.

Quelle chance! Se disait Naruto et Sasuke.

Elle tourna les talons pour aller faire les autres équipes alors ils allèrent au fond du stade, Naruto transportant toujours Sasuke.

Puis, le blond le déposa sur le matelas et il s'assit près de lui.

Sasuke, qui commençait à retrouver des forces, lui arracha la fiche des mains.

-Hum… voyons voir… commençons par les redressements assis! Dit-il en inscrivant leurs noms.

-Je commence ou tu commences?

-Pffff… bon, je vais commencer. Déclara-t-il. Viens-là.

Naruto se plaça derrière Sasuke et le brun appuya sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il essaya de mettre ses mains sur ses genoux mais c'était impossible de ne pas entraîner Naruto.

-Nan, vas-y! Je vais suivre le mouvement! Dit Naruto qui se pencha un peu

par-dessus Sasuke pour faciliter les mouvements.

-Ok. Dis-le-moi si tu es fatigué. Répondit Sasuke en commençant ses redressements.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11… T'en peux déjà plus? Demanda Naruto qui était étonné devant Sasuke qui venait de s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

-Oui… le jogging m'a épuisé! S'exclama Sasuke qui soufflait bruyamment.

-Pourtant t'étais super bon cette nuit… dit Naruto, ricanant en voyant Sasuke s'empourprer.

Naruto prit la fiche à côté d'eux et regarda la colonne des redressements assis.

-Sasu…

-Oui? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

-Tu te classes dans… participation. Dit-il en inscrivant le nombre 11 à côté du prénom de Sasuke.

-Merde! Je me rattraperai dans les push-up! À toi maintenant.

Ils firent le même manège en sens inverse et Sasuke regarda à son tour la fiche.

Il soupira.

-Tu te classe dans le niveau excellence! Je suis nul! S'exclama-t-il en inscrivant le nombre 97 à côté du prénom du blond.

Les autres épreuves se passèrent à peu près dans la même ambiance.

Naruto récoltait bonne note après bonne note, tandis que Sasuke ne récoltait de des résultats médiocres.

À la fin, Naruto était réellement épuisé et c'était maintenant lui qui se faisait transporter par Sasuke jusqu'à Anko.

Elle ramassa la fiche et la scruta avec attention. Puis, elle afficha une mine accusatrice envers le brun.

-Pas étonnant que vous ayez échangé les rôles vu que Naruto a fait tous les efforts du monde et que toi, Uchiwa, tu n'as fait que paresser! Dit-elle en faisant un crochet à côté de son nom.

Un autre crochet et il était bon pour une retenue bien méritée! 5 crochets équivalaient à une longue retenue en sa compagnie, et 10 crochets équivalaient à une rencontre avec les parents. Mais pour Sasuke, il accumulait les crochets sans se faire sermonner par ses parents puisqu'il n'en avait tout simplement plus.

- Superbe travail Naruto!! Maintenant le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez aller aux douches.

Sasuke posa Naruto sur le sol et ils marchèrent d'un pas las vers les vestiaires. En plus, ils avaient eu cette fichue colline à escalader avant de les atteindre.

En train de se déshabiller devant leurs vestiaires, Naruto chuchota d'une voix timide dans l'oreille de Sasuke :

-Sasu, les autres me regardent bizarrement…

Le brun dévia son regard vers les mecs présents dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, abrutis? Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils rougirent tous en détournant le regard.

-Merci! Chuchota Naruto en prenant une serviette et son gel douche.

Sasuke fit de même et ils entrèrent dans les douches. Une brume chaude se propageait lentement dans la pièce, faisant rougir les personnes sous les jets d'eau chaude. Mais en fait, ça n'avait aucun rapport! Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'un beau spécimen blond venait d'entrer…

Les garçons homos qui avaient aperçu Naruto n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour se mettre à le mater discrètement. Mais pas assez pour notre Sasuke

«œil de lynx»! Il leur adressa un regard noir signifiant : «Pas touche! Il m'appartient!» et il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Naruto.

Ce dernier rougit violemment en essayant d'ignorer les regards pervers et curieux sur lui et il chuchota un bref :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend baka??

… à Sasuke.

Lorsque la brume se fut dissipée un peu, Sasuke remarqua une chose : Il ne restait qu'une douche de libre.

-Pas le choix. Dit-il en désignant à Naruto la seule douche de libre. Sinon, on va manquer le deuxième cours.

-Ok! De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si nous n'étions pas habitués! Déclara-t-il en faisant écarquiller les yeux des personnes dans les douches.

Bien sûr, ils s'en doutaient vu les nombreux suçons qui recouvraient le corps musclé à souhait de Naruto.

Ils allèrent sous la pomme de douche et Sasuke enclencha l'eau chaude.

-Ouille! Je ne m'y habituerai jamais!! Déclara Naruto en se frottant le bras qui était à présent rouge.

-Mais j'aime quand l'eau est très chaude! S'exclama Sasuke en se passant la tête sous le jet brûlant.

Il se savonna rapidement et il laissa la place à Naruto qui enclencha immédiatement le jet d'eau froide au maximum.

-Brrrr! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à rester sous une douche glacée comme ça… Dit Sasuke qui essayait de se sécher d'une main sans mouiller sa serviette sous le jet.

-Frileux! Se moqua gentiment Naruto en se savonnant avec son gel douche.

Puis, l'odeur du produit vint jusqu'aux narines de Sasuke qui inspira profondément.

-C'est ça ton secret!! S'exclama-t-il.

-Hein?? Dit Naruto qui se rinçait sous le jet glacé.

-Tu sens si bon! C'est aphrodisiaque! S'exclama-t-il en humant l'air.

-Euh… merci. Dit Naruto qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il ferma le jet et se sécha en vitesse.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux : plus personne!

-Bordel! S'exclama Naruto en commençant à courir à poil dans les douches.

-Naruto! Attends! Tu vas… aaaaahhh!! Cria Sasuke.

Ils glissèrent sur le sol mouillé et ils atterrirent sur le carrelage brûlant.

-Ouille!! Cria Naruto en se levant d'un bond comme Sasuke.

Ils foncèrent aux vestiaires et ils s'habillèrent à la va vite.

Malheureusement, Naruto n'arrivait pas à entrer dans le pantalon serré de Sasuke.

-Sasu! Fais quelque chose!! S'exclama le blond qui sautillait sur place.

Sasuke sortit de la lune et tira de toutes ses forces sur le pantalon pour le monter vers le haut.

Tout à coup, un énorme bruit de déchirement retentit.

-Merde! S'écria Naruto en se scrutant de toute part. Hein? Il n'y a rien de déchiré pourtant…

-En fait… c'est plutôt le mien qui a déchiré… Dit timidement Sasuke.

Son pauvre pantalon avait fendu en deux au niveau de la l'entrecuisse droite.

-Bizarre. Dit-il en l'enlevant puis en remettant son short de sport. Au moins on aura réussi à te mettre le tien. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant?

Naruto le prit dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas mon Sasu! J'ai un pantalon dans mon casier je crois!

-Oh! Naru-Chan, tu me sauve vraiment!

Ils filèrent aux casiers en prenant bien le soin de prendre leurs sacs à dos.

Naruto ouvrit rapidement son casier et en sortit fièrement un pantalon.

-Voilà!!!! Dit-il en lui passant le pantalon juste sous le nez.

-Mais il est blanc!! S'exclama Sasuke fou de rage.

-Et alors? Demanda blasé Naruto.

-Comment t'as pu commander un pantalon blanc?! Ça fait fillette!

-Pas du tout! Se renfrogna Naruto. À moins que tu ne préfère porter mon pantalon super serré…

-Le blanc c'est super! S'exclama-t-il en lui arrachant des mains.

-Je me disais bien aussi… Dit Naruto moqueur.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher pour se changer tellement la place était déserte. Il mit le pantalon blanc et il tourna sur lui-même.

-De quoi j'ai l'air? Demanda-t-il.

-De quelqu'un qui porte du blanc.

Il éclata de rire.

-Hnn. Même pas drôle. Ronchonna Sasuke.

Naruto referma son casier avec son cadenas et ils partirent d'un pas rapide vers leur classe d'Art.

Le projet du jour était de faire une peinture de quelque chose que l'on aime.

Alors Sasuke avait décidé de peindre Naruto et vice-versa.

Vers la fin du projet, les portraits des deux garçons étaient incroyablement réussis! L'enseignante d'art qui faisait l'inspection des œuvres passa en vitesse devant eux mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant leurs tableaux.

-Mais… mais… c'est absolument magnifique!! S'exclama la femme.

Quelle inspiration de fraîcheur! Vos deux tableaux se complètent mes petits chéris!! Naruto! Quelle bonne idée de peindre Sasuke! Ça ne m'étonne pas sur le côté artistique, tu as toujours été un de mes meilleurs élèves! Mais Sasuke, je suis vraiment impressionnée! Tu t'es vraiment donné sur ce projet, hein?

-Euh… oui. Répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Sur son chevalet était peinturé Naruto sous un arbre à l'automne sous une pluie de feuilles colorées.

Par contre, sur celui de Naruto était peinturé Sasuke étendu dans l'herbe, transpercé par les rayons du soleil.

-Vous vous êtes surpassés les garçons! S'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant.

Vous méritez tous les deux un beau A+.

-Merci! Dirent-ils en inscrivant leur nom au bas de leur toile.

La sonnerie retentit et ils purent enfin enlever leurs tabliers couverts de peinture.

Ils laissèrent leurs œuvres où elles étaient et Sasuke fila en dehors de la classe en entraînant Naruto avec lui.

-Je meurs de faim! On n'a même pas pris de petit-déjeuner tellement on étaient crevés après l'éducation physique! Dit Sasuke qui filait déjà vers son casier pour aller porter ses choses.

-Oui! Alors, on mange à la cafétéria ou on va quelque part? Demanda Naruto.

-Je suis trop crevé pour marcher! Allons plutôt à la cafétéria.

-Ok.

Ils allèrent porter le sac de Naruto à son casier et ils allèrent à la cafétéria avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin manger seuls. Malheureusement pour eux, à l'instant où Naruto franchit la porte menant au comptoir à sandwichs, une tornade brune lui fonça dessus. Vous l'aurez deviné : Neji.

-Naru-Chan!! Tu m'as manqué! Alors, ça a été en Art?

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Comme d'habitude! J'ai eu un superbe A+ !

Neji le souleva un peu dans les airs comme si il aurait eu le poids d'une plume et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis fier de toi! Et pour fêter ça, ce soir nous irons en boîte!! S'exclama-t-il.

-QUOI??! S'étouffa Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda avec une mine piteuse. C'était gagné d'avance!

-Mon Sasu, s'il-te-plait… Dit-il sur un ton suppliant.

Le brun soupira de résignation.

-Bon… c'est d'accord, ce soir nous irons en boîte! Mais à une seule condition : On y va avec ma voiture et c'est moi qui conduit!

Neji et Naruto écarquillèrent les yeux.

Laisser un fou au volant comme Sasuke conduire pour aller en boîte???

Autant dire que c'était du suicide! Mais Naruto désirait par-dessus tout aller en boîte et Neji voulait lui faire plaisir alors ils acceptèrent sa condition malgré le fait qu'ils risquaient presque leurs vies en laissant Sasuke conduire.

-Ce soir, 23h. Déclara Neji en souriant.

La soirée risquait d'être intéressante…

**Un autre chapitre d'écrit! J'espère que ça vous a plu et vous pouvez me dire vos impressions! Alors au prochain chapitre notre célèbre trio d'enfer sort en boîte (avec quelques amis bien sûr! ;p) Ça promet d'être amusant et fort en émotions… je ne vous en dit pas plus! :D **

**Au fait, il s'intitulera : délits en boîte!**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et j'espère que vous serez là! :3**

**Bisous et bonne semaine à tous! ^^**


	19. Examen et bisous, partie 1

**Coucou! Voici la première partie du chapitre qui est le chapitre 19 parce que ce chapitre était tellement gros que j'ai dû le couper en deux et en faire deux chapitres! Alors lorsque le DJ dit qu'il met une chanson, faites jouer la chanson : Lady Marmelade! Sinon l'ambiance sera moins bonne! :P Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire immmédiatement le chapitre 20 après puisqu'ils vont ensemble!**

**PS : Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Je vous adore! :3**

Après la pause dîner, quelques minutes avant que le cours d'histoire commence. Naruto et Sasuke étaient installés en train de bavarder sur la soirée à venir.

-Après le lycée on va chercher mes vêtements, ne l'oublie pas! Dit Naruto.

Sasuke soupira.

-Oui, je sais…

-En passant, où est-ce que tu as garé ta voiture ce matin?? Demanda-t-il en se rappelant la crise de rage de Sasuke.

-Chez une connaissance. Répondit-il.

-Quel genre de connaissance? Demanda Naruto suspicieux.

-Oh, un type du lycée. Tu ne le connais pas.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit sèchement Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke soupira.

-Ok, c'est chez Sai.

-Quoi??! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?! S'exclama Naruto.

-En fait… ne te ramène jamais chez lui. C'est un vrai pervers et il pourrait de faire des choses… pas bien.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas à ça!

Sai? Un pervers? Voyons!!

-Bon, il faut que j'étudie si je ne veux pas couler ce foutu examen. Dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

Il replongea sa tête dans son livre d'histoire, essayant de se rappeler les différentes notes inscrites à l'intérieur pour l'examen d'aujourd'hui. Disons qu'ils avaient été trop «occupés» hier pour étudier…

Sasuke, qui était un génie en histoire, n'aurait pas eu besoin d'étudier de toute façon. Il connaissait déjà ses notes presque par cœur. Voyant son blond se concentrer autant sur son manuel le fit se sentir coupable, alors il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter Naruto.

-Naru-Chan, je suis désolé de t'avoir empêché d'étudier hier.

Le blond plongea son regard azur dans celui onyx de Sasuke et lui adressa un regard coquin.

-Pas grave! Et de toute façon ce que nous avons fait hier était beaucoup plus intéressant que de l'étude…

Sasuke devint écarlate. Il fallait toujours qu'il la ramène celle-là!

Mais il lui répondit quand même par un soupir, comme si c'était un souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Il va falloir remettre ça! Ajouta Naruto en fixant Sasuke tel un pervers.

-Certainement. Répondit Sasuke.

Le brun avait adoré sa nuit. C'était certain qu'il allait remettre ça! Il n'allait pas s'en priver volontairement tout de même!

Puis, Naruto replongea dans son manuel avec son expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Sasuke eut une idée envisageable pour l'empêcher de couler.

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ouille! S'exclama Naruto qui en échappa son livre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke?

-Tu sais, pour t'empêcher de couler l'examen tu pourrais toujours…copier sur moi.

-QUOI??! Cria Naruto sous la suprise.

-Chut!! Ordonna Sasuke en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Naruto la repoussa brutalement et se mit à parler le moins fort possible.

-Tu es fou Sasu! Jamais de la vie je ne tricherais à un examen!

-Pourquoi? Tu triches en faisant tes devoirs, peut-être? Ajouta Sasuke en souriant d'amusement.

Naruto rougit.

-Non! Enfin… pas souvent… mais pas à un examen!!

-D'accord. Si tu préfère couler c'est ton choix! S'exclama Sasuke en lâchant prise.

Il était certain que Naruto allait flancher!

Le professeur arriva enfin et ils purent commencer l'examen.

Il commença à distribuer des copies tandis que Sasuke regardait Naruto réviser ses notes sous son bureau. Lorsque le professeur fut à côté de lui, il cacha son livre le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, il ne se fit pas prendre.

Toutes les copies distibuées, le professeur retourna à son bureau et inscrivit un gros 1 sur le tableau, ainsi qu'un encadré.

-Vous avez une heure pour faire cet examen. Pas plus! Et pour ceux qui dérangeront les autres, tricheront ou copiront les autres, votre prénom sera automatiquement inscrit dans cet encadré, vous faisant gagner par la même occasion une visite chez le principal et 2 semaines de retenue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Un oui collectif retentit.

-Bonne chance alors. Conclua le professeur en s'installant nonchalamment sur sa chaise comme pour piquer un somme.

Ce prof était réputé pour dormir pendant ses surveillances d'examen.

Naruto jeta un regard anxieux à sa feuille et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à la première question. Bon, ne pas paniquer. Peut-être que celle-ci était la plus difficile de l'examen. Il devrait commencer par les plus faciles, histoire de faire un maximum de points, et ensuite faire les plus difficiles dans l'espoir de ne pas couler. Non, il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait réussir cet examen sans tricher sur lui. De toute façon, c'était contre ses principes de tricher! Sauf dans les devoirs bien sûr…

Il passa à la seconde question… c'était du charabia aussi. La troisième : pareil!

Ce putain de test allait le faire couler si ça continuait! Il jeta un regard à Sasuke qui remplissait son exament à toute vitesse. Il était déjà rendu à la 20ème question!

Il décida de se replonger dans son propre examen et de se concentrer au maximum. Malheureusement… rien à faire!

Ce n'est que rendu à la 14ème question qu'il flancha. Naruto vérifia que le professeur était bien endormi, avant d'écrire une note sur laquelle était inscrit tout simplement :

_T'as gagné. #1 à #14. _

Lorsqu'il le lut, Sasuke souria et écrivit rapidement d'une main habile sur le papier. Puis, il ajouta un petit cœur à la fin du message.

Sur le papier était inscrit toutes les réponses simplifiées de #1 à #14, ainsi qu'un : _Je t'aime fort _à la fin.

Naruto le remercia du regard et il écrivit rapidement les réponses sur sa feuille. Maintenant, il était sûr de ne pas couler!

Il finissa son examen sans difficulté. Les dernières questions étaient dans ses connaissances, et il les passa rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il poussa sa feuille sur le coin de son bureau et déposa son crayon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la classe qui indiquait qu'il restait 2 minutes à l'examen.

Il détourna son regard vers Sasuke qui le fixait intensément comme si il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Alors il prit un morceau de papier et inscrivit dessus :

_Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes?_

Il répondit rapidement.

_Oui, tu es sexy avec cet ensemble ajusté._

En le lisant, il rougit et il répondit par :

_Sasu! Arrête de me fixer! Alors, tu as fini depuis longtemps? T'as l'air de t'ennuyer!_

Il lisit le papier et répondit :

_Je dirais depuis une demie-heure. Oui, je m'ennuie… sans toi._

Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade, tandis que Sasuke lui faisait un regard charmeur.

_Tu es drôlement romantique aujourd'hui! Les examens te rendent toujours comme ça? Si oui j'espère qu'on en aura beaucoup! :P_

Il sourit encore plus et lui prit la main sous la table.

Il la lui serra quelques instants, puis tout à coup un cri retentit.

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête dans la direction du bruit et ils aperçurent une brunette qui les pointaient du doigt.

-Oh mon dieu!! Je me suis fait voler Sasuke par un blondinet!!! S'exclama la fille avant de fondre en larmes et de s'enfuir de la classe, laissant son examen choir sur son bureau.

Plusieurs autres filles regardèrent Sasuke et Naruto, avant de faire de même.

À présent, plus de la moitié de la classe manquait à l'appel.

Le professeur se leva en grommelant un bref :

-Grmmpl… peut pas dormir en paix ici.

Avant de ramasser nonchalamment les copies des filles et des quelques garçons qui s'étaient enfuis en larmes.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge et poussa un soupir avant de lâcher un :

-C'est fini! Posez vos copies, le temps est terminé. Vous pouvez sortir avant la sonnerie si vous le désirez.

Tous les élèves sans exception se levèrent et sortirent rapidement de la classe.

Une fois dehors, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

-T'es populaire dis donc. Si je te prend à me tromper ça va mal aller! Tu peux me croire…

Sasuke saisit sa main.

-Mais non! Je ne vais jamais te tromper voyons!

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et ils allèrent rapidement chercher leurs choses à leurs casiers.

-Euh… on a quoi comme cours? Demanda Naruto en ouvrant son casier.

Sasuke ouvrit son agenda et vérifia d'un coup d'œil.

-Une période d'étude. Pffff…

-Ooohhh… comme tu dis!

Ils ramassèrent quelques cahiers et ils allèrent à la bibliothèque, l'endroit habituel où se passait les périodes d'études. Elles consistaient à faire ses devoirs et étudier un peu ses notes pendant une demie-heure. C'était très ennuyant, alors la plupart des élèves s'emmenaient des cahiers lignés, des livres, des lecteurs de musique, et même des jeux vidéos. Tout pour passer le temps quoi!

Ils s'installèrent à l'étage, le plus loin possible de la vue de la blibliothécaire qui était chargée de les surveiller. D'où ce qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas être aperçus, surtout que c'était un coin assez sombre… même les autres élèves aux autres tables les distinguaient mal. Alors ils s'installèrent à cet endroit, sûrs d'êtres tranquilles.

Naruto sortit un cahier de dessins et commença à gribouiller, tandis que Sasuke sortit un paquet de chewing-gum et un petit livre vert.

Il sortit une barre du paquet et la tendis à Naruto.

-Tu en veux? Demanda-t-il en lui agitant sous le nez.

-Non. Répondit le blond qui semblait concentré sur son travail.

-D'accord.

Sasuke commença à en mâcher dans un épouvantable bruit sonore.

Puis, il ouvrit son livre en plein milieu et il le lut en rougissant quelques peu.

Naruto, intrigué par cette soudaine coloration, décida de regarder discrètement la couverture :

Un joueur de hockey.

Bon, il devait tout simplement avoir chaud. Voilà tout.

Il reprit son chef d'œuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main baladeuse sur sa cuisse.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard du livre de hockey.

-À quoi tu joues Sasuke?? Demanda discrètement Naruto en enlevant sa main de sa cuisse.

L'interessé détourna son regard de son précieux bouquin.

-Hnn?

-Arrête de me toucher comme ça. On est dans une bibliothèque!

-Hnn.

Il reprit immédiatement sa lecture.

Ce bouquin a l'air fort intéressant… se dis Naruto.

Il continua son œuvre tout de même jusqu'à sentir encore une fois la main baladeuse de Sasuke.

Il lâcha brusquement son crayon.

-Sasuke!! Arrête immédiatement! Je sais que tu ne lis pas!

Naruto avait vu clair dans son jeu! Il laissa tomber son livre et il eut un regard coquin.

-Tu m'as eu!

Et quelque chose de totalement innatendu se produisit :

Ils s'embrassèrent devant les autres, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde!

La preuve : ils mettaient la langue!!!

Ils firent leur petit manège presque toute la période, donc :

Caresses par-dessus baisers.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Sasuke ne voulait plus se décoller de Naruto.

Entre deux baisers, Naruto essaya vainement de marmonner :

-Sasu, c'est assez! Il… faut y aller!

-Non, j'en veux encore… Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Naruto soupira.

-Tu en auras d'autres plus tard. Allez, viens maintenant!

Sasuke le lâcha en grognant, puis il fit son sac à dos.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

-À moi. Dit Sasuke en souriant avec amusement.

Naruto poussa un nouveau soupir d'exaspération.

Il ramassa son sac, mais Sasuke insista pour le porter. Il le laissa donc faire sous ses supplications.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et ils allèrent à leurs casier porter leurs choses.

-Hum… on a besoin de rien je crois. Dit Sasuke en posant les deux sacs à dos dans son casier.

Puis, il le referma.

-Et le mien??! Demanda Naruto.

-On sera plus rapides demain pour aller en cours.

-Même pas vrai!

-Mais si!

Ils sortirent de l'école main dans la main en se chamaillant gentiment sous les regards étonnés et moqueurs des autres.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Sasuke qui était garée chez Sai. Justement, en arrivant chez lui ils découvrirent Sai qui observait la bagnole comme si elle était apparue là par magie.

Lorsqu'il aperçu le nouveau couple, il les salua chaleureusement.

-Sasuke!! Naruto!! Salut à vous deux! Vous n'êtes pas en cours?

-'lut. On a fini. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Salut Sai!! S'exclama Naruto en venant lui serrer la main.

-Enfin quelqu'un d'aimable sur cette terre! Répondit Sai en la lui serrant.

Naruto sourit de la façon que Sasuke détestait : avec le sourire qu'il réservait à ses amis.

Puis, Sai se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que ta bagnole fait chez moi??

-Oh… en fait c'est une longue histoire. Répondit Sasuke sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

-Il a fait une crise de colère. Répondit Naruto à sa place.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tandis que Sai écarquillait les yeux d'horreur.

Puis, il sortit de sa surprise et il s'approcha de Naruto pour lui faire une accolade.

-Pauvre Naruto! Être enchaîné avec Sasuke dans un moment pareil, ça ne doit pas être très agréable!

Sasuke prit part dans la conversation.

-N'exagérons rien. Et dégage! Dit-il en poussant brutalement Sai pour qu'il lâche Naruto. Il est à moi. Rien qu'à moi! Ajouta-t-il en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Naruto.

Sai, habitué à ce comportement plus qu'effrayant de sa part, éclata littéralement en se relevant.

-Bon, eh bien je vais rentrer moi! À bientôt! Dit-il en rentrant chez lui.

Lorsque la porte fut close, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un cheveu et arrêta de respirer. En fait, il croyait qu'il était de nouveau en train de lui faire une crise.

Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa la glace.

-Tu te sens bien Naru-Chan? Tu ne respire plus.

Le blond blanchit subitement et repoussa doucement Sasuke.

-Oui oui, ça va Sasu. Allons-y maintenant! Il faut aller chercher mes affaires chez moi!

Sasuke n'étant pas rassuré vu le ton anxieux de Naruto,posa sa main sur son front.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Oui oui. Répondit Naruto en blêmissant encore plus.

Sasuke le fixa d'un regard inquiet. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Son pire défaut le suivrait partout. C'était comme ça avec son ex, et c'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'il l'avait trompé avec Neji.

-Tu as peur… de moi? Demanda-t-il à la fois triste et inquiet.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là!

-Non. C'est bizarre, c'est tout. Répondit-il tout simplement en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Sasuke, en ayant assez de cette gêne, lui saisissa le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Naru-Chan, je m'excuse. Mais tu sais, si tu veux être avec moi, tu dois m'accepter tel quel. Sauras-tu y arriver?

Il le regarda avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Naruto plongea son regard plus profondément dans celui onyx. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-Bien sûr mon Sasu! Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner pour une chose pareille!

Il soupira de soulagement avant d'être enlacé par Naruto qui lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Puis, Sasuke le transporta jusque dans la voiture.

Et comme tout fou du volant qui se respecte, il démarra en trombe, roulant sur les plates bandes de Sai.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que le concerné les espionnaient depuis tout à l'heure avec sa caméra et qu'il avait même réussit à enregistrer la conversation avec un micro camouflé dans la fente de la porte.

Alors il s'empressa d'éteindre sa caméra et de courir passer un coup de fil à… Neji. Eh oui! Sai était devenu depuis un moment «l'espion de Neji». Il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de notre heureux couple et les rapportaient à Neji. Ce dernier ne voulait pas se faire voler son petit-ami et voulait s'assurer que Sasuke ne faisait rien qu'il ne devait pas faire à son Naru-Chan. Si quelque chose de «grave» finissait par arriver, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de… casser leur couple.

Dans la rue de Naruto, Sasuke se stoppa devant un grand manoir avec de longues colonnes dans le style Rome antique.

-Wahou! Elle est superbe ta maison.

Naruto rougit violemment.

-Euh… Sasu… je vis dans un appartement et c'est à côté…

Le brun tourna la tête dans la direction opposée… vers un minuscule appartement, mais qui avait quand même bonne allure.

-Oh. Dit Sasuke mal à l'aise.

Il s'avança dans l'allée de pierre et ils sortirent de la voiture.

Les voisins de Naruto arrivèrent sur la pelouse et ils s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Bonjour! Vous êtes un ami de Naruto? Demanda un vieil homme barbu qui semblait être son voisin de gauche.

Sasuke le dévisagea.

-Euh… oui…

Mieux valait ne pas ébruiter leur couple. Peut-être que les voisins de Naruto ne savaient pas qu'il était homosexuel…

-Ah bon! Et où est le petit Neji? Demanda le vieux barbu.

Naruto vira au rouge.

Neji? Petit? C'était une blague, oui!

-Neji est chez lui. Il préfèrait rester tranquille jusqu'à ce soir. Répondit Naruto.

-Ah bon. Ça m'étonne de lui. La semaine passée vous aviez été plutôt bruyants. Il n'est pas du genre à aimer se reposer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un regard pervers.

Il vira écrevisse.

Ce vieux barbu sous-entendait des choses… pas très catholiques.

Tout à coup, ce dernier remarqua les menottes qui les reliaient.

-C'est pas vrai! Tu t'es mis au sadomasochiste… avec un autre! S'exclama le vieux en reculant de quelques pas. En fait… ce voyou c'est ton amant! Et tu trompe Neji!

-Moi? Un voyou?? S'emporta Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda Naruto et l'interrogea du regard.

-T'as l'air d'un voyou.

-…

-Mais j'adore! S'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Le vieux frappa dans ses mains.

-Je le savais! Tu trompe Neji! S'exclama t-il en s'enfuyant lentement à cause des ses reins qui le faisaient souffrir. Je vais tout lui raconter!

Et il claqua sa porte dans un bruit incroyable.

Sasuke resta figé. Il habitait vraiment dans un quartier de fou!

-C'est ça ton voisin de gauche?

-Ouais.

-Terrible.

-Ça paraît que tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon proprio.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'appartement et ils allèrent où la porte de Naruto.

Le blond entra sa clé en tremblant presque… et à l'instant où il ouvrit la porte il fut projeté par en arrière avec Sasuke.

-BAKA!!! ÇA VA PAS DE NE PAS ME DONNER DE NOUVELLES DE LA SEMAINE??!!! Hurla une femme brune.

Ils furent projetés contre la rambarde, manquant s'effondrer dans les escaliers, et ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

-Désolé Midori!!! Je m'excuse!!!!!! S'exclama Naruto en se mettant à genoux sur le sol.

-EN PLUS, AKITORI ÉTAIT TROP PEUREUX POUR ALLER TE CHERCHER À TON LYCÉE ALORS ON A DÛ SE PASSER DE TON AIDE ET SE DÉBROUILLER SANS TOI, CRÉTIN!!!!

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas venue alors?

-TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE ME DÉPLACERAIS POUR UN MIOCHE COMME TOI??? SORS-TOI ÇA DU CRÂNE!!!

-Ouais.

Il entra, suivi de près par Sasuke, et ils allèrent dans sa chambre.

À peine la porte fermée, Sasuke le bombarda de questions.

-Qui est-ce?

-Deux amis à ma belle-mère.

-Pourquoi sont-t-ils là?

-Je dois les héberger parce qu'ils sont ses bons amis.

-Combien?

-2 semaines.

-Reste?

-3 jours. Mon dieu, Sasu! C'est un vrai interrogatoire ce que tu me fais là!

-Peut-être… Dit-il en faisant un sourire niais.

De retour au manoir Uchiwa, Naruto était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans une armoire tandis que Sasuke analysait chaque morceau.

-Hum… coloré. Dit-il en effleurant un t-shirt vert fluo.

-Sasu, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça tout le long, quand même!

-Oui!

Naruto soupira et sorti un t-shirt noir ultra moulant déchiré aux manches, avec comme motif sur le devant le kanji du kitsune de couleur or.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu mets ça ce soir. Ordonna-t-il en ne lâchant pas le vêtement des yeux.

-Bon eh bien maintenant je sais que tu as une préférence pour le moulant… Ajouta Naruto en roulant les yeux.

Il finissa de ranger ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et ils purent enfin aller manger.

Cette fois… c'était Naruto qui cuisinait! Alors il fit son mets favori : des ramens! Ils mangèrent en se faisant des mamours, attendant l'heure fatidique : 23h00.

Après ce repas plus ou moins nourissant, ils allèrent prendre une douche pour commencer à se préparer avant la soirée qui les attendaient.

Devant le miroir, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se décider si il mettait du gel ou pas.

-Alors? Oui ou non?? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke.

-Naru-Chan! Tu es très beau naturel!

Le blond fit une mine faussement vexée.

-Quoi??! Parce que tu me trouve moche avec du gel?! Tu ne m'as encore jamais vu avec du gel dans les cheveux, Sasuke-Teme!

À ces mots Sasuke mit sa main devant la bouche du blond.

-C'est Sasu et rien d'autre. Et aussi, oui je t'ai déjà vu avec du gel à l'école et non tu n'est pas moche avec, mais je te préfère naturel. Voilà!

Il enleva doucement sa main pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Naruto restait dans la lune. Puis, il reprit ses esprits d'un coup.

-T'est de plus en plus inquiétant, tu sais!

Sasuke répondit avec un sourire moqueur :

-Oui, je sais!

Naruto s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux pour se donner plus de style et il s'admira dans le miroir.

-Sublime. Dit-il tout simplement en faisant un regard charmeur à son reflet.

Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se vêtirent de simples peignoires blancs et ils allèrent écouter la télévision jusqu'à 22h00.

Sasuke regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ne me refait pas le coup de ce matin!

Il hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke pour s'habiller.

À peine eut t-il ouvert l'armoire que Sasuke en sorti le fameux t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean assez ajusté variant entre le bleu et le noir.

-Toi tu mets ça. Dit-il en lui remettant les habits dans les bras.

Il soupira mais commença aussitôt à s'habiller, tandis que Sasuke sortait de l'armoire un simple chandail noir avec une veste de cuir, ainsi qu'un pantalon assorti.

Pendant que Naruto s'acharnait avec Sasuke pour mettre son t-shirt, son portable sonna. Il sautilla jusqu'au lit avec le brun qui manqua s'écraser par terre et il attrapa son téléphone.

À bout de souffle, il répondit :

-Allô?

_-Coucou Naru-Chan!_

-Oh! Salut Neji!

À l'entente de ce prénom Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-_Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu préférais aller au FLASH ou à HEBI. Alors?_

-Hum… pourquoi pas au Flash?

_-Parfait! Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré aller à HEBI… tu sais pourquoi! Mais bon, le FLASH c'est bien aussi. En plus ce soir c'est la soirée karaoké! On va bien s'amuser! Bon, on se rejoint là-bas ou je viens vous chercher?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui le regardait d'un air mécontent.

-Euh… tout compte fait on se rejoint là-bas! Tu vois… Sasuke n'est pas d'humeur.

_-Oh! Je vois… espérons qu'il ne piquera pas sa crise au bar! Ça risquerait d'être gênant. Surtout que quelques potes à moi sont sensés venir nous rejoindre dans la soirée._

-T'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. À plus tard!

Et il raccrocha sans demander son reste.

Sasuke le regardait toujours d'un air mécontent, ce qui le déstabilisait.

-Sasu… promis, ce soir je vais m'occuper de toi! Jura Naruto.

Il eut pour réponse un grognement tipiquement Sasuke.

22h30! Ils étaient enfin prêts à partir! Sasuke proposa à Naruto de faire un tour sur lui-même pour admirer sa tenue.

-Pfffffff. Lâcha Naruto en tournoyant paresseusement.

Sasuke siffla.

-Sasu! S'exclama Naruto en rougissant.

-J'y peux rien! En un mot : sexy!

Un nouveau rougissement de la part de Naruto.

-Bon, allons-y! Déclara Sasuke en tirant Naruto hors de la maison.

Il ferma la porte à clé et ils se dirigèrent vers le garage.

En entrant, le blond eut la surprise de sa vie!

-Sa…Sa… Sasu! Bordel! T'as combien de voitures?!!

Il admira les voitures de luxe toutes classées dans l'énorme garage et il se jeta carrément sur le pare-brise d'une BMW.

-CELLE-LÀ!!!!! Hurla Naruto en sautant au cou de Sasuke.

-T'es malade?!! On va dans un bar, je ne vais amener ma voiture flambant neuve dans un endroit pareil et risquer de me la faire voler.

Naruto perdut tout son enthousiasme.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Il regarda autour de lui mais toutes les voitures semblaient aussi extraordinaires que la belle BMW noire de Sasuke.

Puis, il fut sortit de sa recherche par ce dernier qui lui pointa du doigt une volvo grise.

-Tiens. J'aurais moins de chance de me la faire voler.

Ils allèrent vers le véhicule et ils montèrent à l'intérieur.

-Je stresse. Déclara Naruto en tremblant.

-De quoi?

-Tu conduis comme un fou.

-Je le savais déjà. Dit-il en démarrant brusquement, manquant aboutir la BMW.

**Voilà la première partie! Maintenant, filez rapidement vers la deuxième, donc chapitre vingt qui est la partie la plus intéressante! Et n'oubliez pas de mettre la chanson : Lady marmelade! Quand le DJ mettra la chanson!**


	20. Délits en boîte, partie 2

**Maintenant voici la deuxième partie, la plus intéressante et j'espère ne pas trop vous choquer! :3 **

**^^ Et n'oubliez surtout pas de mettre la chanson : Lady marmelade, quand vous êtes rendus au moment où c'est écrit que la chanson commence! ****Sinon ça gâche l'effet et ça va être moins bon!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Tout le long du trajet, Sasuke s'était forcé pour conduire plus lentement. Malgré tout, cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Naruto qui s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à sa poignée de sécurité.

Arrivés dans le parking du bar, ils remarquèrent un garde de sécurité devant l'entrée.

-Pfffff… je déteste ce mec. Déclara Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sasuke en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

Naruto rougit un peu à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu dans ce bar il m'a dragué comme un malade!

Sasuke serra le volant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Malheureusement,ajouta Naruto, ça s'est fini dans un lit.

-QUOI??! S'exclama le brun en manquant foncer sur un couple qui traversaient la rue pour aller à leur voiture.

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir! Ça s'est fini dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Après la raclée que Neji lui avait infligée, le barman a été obligé d'appeler une ambulance pour venir le chercher. Mais le plus flippant c'est que ce type m'a dit qu'il n'abandonnerais pas et qu'il trouverait bien une ouverture.

Sûrement pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas! J'ai mon Sasu avec moi!!

Sasuke sourit et se gara à côté d'une voiture de sport rose criant.

En voyant l'affreuse voiture, ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Sakura est ici??! S'exclamèrent-ils.

-Bordel! Elle va encore gâcher notre soirée! Grogna Sasuke en frappant le volant.

Naruto soupira. Il n'avait pas tord…

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le garde.

Malheureusement, pour entrer Naruto devait montrer sa carte d'identité…

Il déglutit et sortit sa carte de son portefeuille.

Se cachant le visage du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses mèches blondes, il présenta rapidement sa carte au mec.

Mais ce type aurait reconnu le beau blondinet parmis 1000, alors lorsqu'il s'avança, il l'attrapa par le col.

-Attends blondinet. Je t'avais bien dit que je finirais par t'avoir! Dit-il en l'attrapant dans ses gros bras musclés. Pour une fois que Neji n'est pas là, je vais en profi…

Tout à coup, il ressentit une vive douleur sur la nuque. Sur la surprise, il lâcha brutalement Naruto et se prit le cou à deux mains.

Puis, n'ayant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se reçu un coup de pied sur le genou, s'écroulant sur le sol sous la douleur intense.

-QUI EST L'ENFOIRÉ QUI A FAIT ÇA??! Hurla-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Sasuke se pencha par-dessus le pauvre type.

-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa. Le nouveau copain de Naruto. Dit-il en le foudroyant du regard. Oh! J'allais oublier!

Il sortit sa carte de son jean et la lui passa sous le nez.

-Voilà. Et t'as pas intérêt à recommencer. Ajouta-t-il en trainant Naruto avec la chaîne.

Le garde ne répondit rien, trop humilié de s'avoir fait battre par un gosse.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans un endroit sombre. Le bar ressemblait drôlement à un cimetière, mais où il y avait une piste de danse lumineuse de toutes les couleurs. Le barman était à moitié nu et les serveurs étaient tous vêtus d'uniformes sexy en cuir, laissant apercevoir le maximum de peau possible.

-Merci. Murmura Naruto un peu troublé.

-Pas de quoi. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas embêter mon blond, celui-là!

à ce surnom, Naruto prit une teinte rosée et ressera sa prise sur la main de Sasuke.

-Tu sais Naruto, je t'… Commença Sasuke avant d'être interrompu par une voix criarde venant d'une table derrière eux.

-SASUKE-KUN!!!! VIENS NOUS REJOINDRE!!!!

Sakura. Quelle peste! Toujours là au mauvais moment!

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement avant de se diriger vers sa table à contre-cœur.

-Naru-Chan!! S'exclama Neji qui était installé à côté de la rose.

-Neji??

-Oui! Karin, moi et Sai avons croisé Sakura et sa bande sur le chemin alors on a décidé de passer la soirée ensemble! Joingnez-vous à nous!

-Euh…oui.

-J'ai quatre potes qui vont venir nous rejoindre plus tard! Ajouta Neji. Commandez-vous à boire, c'est ma tournée! J'ai eu une augmentation à mon boulot!

-C'est super! S'exclama Naruto en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Hmmpff. Grogna Sasuke en resserant l'autre main de Naruto.

-Viens t'assoir à côté de moi Naru-Chan. Dit Neji en se déplaçant de deux places. Et Sasuke pourra s'assoir à côté de Sakura!

Le concerné fulmina malgré la main de Naruto qui caressait doucement la sienne dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Ils s'assoyèrent, et rapidement, un serveur portant pour seul vêtement un tablier lui entourant la taille arriva à leur table pour prendre leurs commandes.

-Bonsoir! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un sourire charmeur à… Naruto.

Il se reçu deux regards noirs, le laissant lâcher prise à la première seconde.

-Hum… je vais prendre un Joe Cocker! S'exclama Naruto en lui faisant les yeux doux pour compenser avec les regards tueur des deux autres.

Le serveur à moitié nu sursauta.

-Moi??! S'exclama-t-il en mettant sa main sur son torse pour se désigner.

-La boisson. Ajouta Naruto en plissant les yeux.

-Ah! Bien sûr!

Pfffff… il ne venait pas juste de comprendre, quand même!

-Désolé, je suis nouveau ici et je ne connais pas encore parfaitement tous les cockails qu'on vend ici! Mes plus sincères excuses! Mais si vous êtes interessé, à partir de 3h00 je fais du service aux chambres…Dit-il en faisant un sourire pervers.

-Fermez-là. Dit sèchement Sasuke qui le foudroyait du regard. Bon… ce sera tout simplement une bière.

-Pareil. Dit Neji.

-Moi de même. Ajouta Sai qui matait un type qui dansait sur la piste de danse.

Sakura releva la tête et fit un grand sourire au serveur.

-Pour nous, dit-elle en désignant Ino, ce sera vous!

-Bien, deux vous… Marmonna-t-il en l'inscrivant sur un bloc-note.

Elle frappa son grand front.

-Pas un vous! Nous voulons vous!

-Oh! Rien qu'un vous? Demanda-t-il en barrant la note qu'il venait de prendre.

Assez exaspérée comme ça, Sakura explosa :

-PAS UN VOUS!!! NI DEUX!!!! J'AI DIT VOUS!!!! LE SERVEUR BORDEL!!!! PAS UN COCKTAIL!!! NOUS VOULONS UNE NUIT!!!! PAS UN PUTAIN DE COCKAIL À LA CON!!! Hurla-t-elle en frappant la table de toutes ses forces.

Elle se leva d'un bond et entraîna Ino avec elle.

De loin, elle lui cria :

-CHAMBRE 8 OU 9!! ET VOUS AVEZ BESOIN D'Y ÊTRE DANS 10 MINUTES OU JE VOUS BUTE!!!

Il blêmit.

-Oui madame. À vos ordres madame.

Puis, il se retourna vers ses clients avec une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

-Elle est toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-il en prenant la boisson que lui indiquait Karin sur le carton de commande.

-Ouais, malheureusement. Dit Neji en soupirant.

Ce fut au tour du serveur de soupirer.

-En plus, je ne commence que mon service de nuit à 3h00! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?? J'ai des clients à servir, moi! S'exclama t'il en faisant de grands gestes.

Puis, Sai eut une idée de génie.

-Laissez-moi vous dédommager mon brave… je m'occupe du bar!

-Quoi??! Et vous croyez en être capable?

Sai fit un de ses célèbres «faux sourires».

-Bien sûr! J'ai déjà été barman cette année!

Il réfléchit un moment, puis il craqua sous l'angoisse et accepta en entendant un gros cri de fille enragée provenant de la chambre 9.

Il courut servir les commandes de leur table et, après les avoir remises, il enleva son unique tablier sans aucune pudeur devant eux et fila à poil vers la fameuse chambre.

-Mets l'uniforme!! Cria-t-il au loin.

Naruto, les yeux braqués sur les fesses du barman fut vite ramené à l'ordre par Sasuke qui lui mit une main devant les yeux.

-Hé! S'exclama-t-il automatiquement en repoussant la main.

Lorsqu'il réussit, plus aucun homme tout nu n'était en vue.

-Merde! J'ai tout raté!

Sasuke posa les yeux sur l'étrange cockail de Naruto et décida de prendre l'iniative d'y goûter avant lui.

Aussitôt le liquide en contact avec ses lèvres, il écarquilla les yeux au maximum et cracha tout sur le sol.

-Wouah!! C'est infect ce truc! Comment tu boires ça??! S'exclama-t-il en câlant sa bière à grosses gorgées.

Naruto rougit.

-En fait je n'en ai jamais bu… je l'ai pris parce que le nom était rigolo!

Sasuke se frappa la tête contre la table.

-Vas-y mollo avec ça. Le conseilla-t-il en le regardant porter le verre tinté bleu à ses lèvres.

Le contact se fit et Naruto, par miracle d'après Sasuke, avala tout d'une traite.

Puis, il reposa son verre sur la table et se lècha les lèvres dans un mouvement sensuel.

Devant son mutisme, Sasuke prit les devants :

-Alors?

Tout à coup, Naruto fit une drôle de grimace et cala quelques gorgées de la bière de Neji sous son aprobation.

-Infect. Mais soûlant! S'exclama-t-il en riant. SAI!! UN AUTRE!! Cria-t-il à Sai qui venait de sortir des toilettes pour enfiler l'uniforme sexy.

Le noir de celui-ci faisait ressortir sa peau d'une extrême blancheur, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme.

-Tout de suite! Répondit-il en souriant.

Il se plaça derrière le bar et il admira toutes les jolies bouteilles d'alcool multicolores.

Oh oui, la soirée allait être intéressante… surtout si il arrivait à se trouver un mec pour la nuit!

_1h00 du matin_

Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure que Naruto se trémoussait sur la scène tel un drogué avec Sasuke qui était dans le même état.

Ils chantaient des chansons rock et ils dansaient presque à la façon d'un

strip-tease sous les regards intéressés des clients du bar.

Même qu'ils avaient reçus quelques billets pour enlever «quelques vêtements».

Sasuke avait refusé, malgré son ivresse, mais Naruto s'était empressé d'accepter la liasse de billets tendus par l'homme costaud qui avait envie d'en voir plus.

Alors le blond commença lentement à enlever son t-shirt ultra moulant, laissant apercevoir sa fine musculature qui en fit baver plus d'un.

Il l'enleva complètement avec l'aide de Sasuke qui bougeait de façon sensuelle malgré tout pour ne pas casser l'ambiance. Non, il n'avait plus trop ses esprits! C'est sûr qu'après avoir bu 6 bières et un Joe Cocker pris par un defi venant de Naruto, c'est plutôt «brumeux». Du côté du blond, les Joe Cocker s'étaient empilés sur la table à une vitesse fulgurante. Et le plus pire dans tout ça était que Neji s'était enfui avec des copains après avoir fracassé des bouteilles d'alcool dans le bar, n'ayant pas empêché Naruto de se soûler par la même occasion!

Alors ce dernier commença à se déhancher du bassin en faisant des gestes sensuels avec les bras, ce qui fit crier tout le public. Les cris des fans en délire reprennèrent de plus belle lorsque le haut se mit à voler dans la pièce, attrapé en plein vol par un homme qui hurla littéralement sa joie face à sa «capture».

Naruto rigola devant son geste puis il siffla pour que le public retourne son attention vers lui. Une fois tous les regards braqués sur eux, Naruto commença à danser d'une manière sexy, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Il enleva ses chaussures pour mieux danser et soudainement…

un corps à corps endiablé commença au rythme de la musique!

Ils se déchaînaient sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire qui les acclamaient. Puis, le DJ de la boîte arrêta sa musique et commença à parler dans son micro :

-Ooh! Deux beaux gosses ont commencé un duel, à ce que je vois! Qui sera le plus sexy des deux?? Le beau blond au regard d'ange ou le beau brun ténébreux? Allez-y, acclamez…

Il appela le nouveau barman qu'il avait vu en leur compagnie pour leur demander leurs noms.

-Acclamez Naruto et Sasuke, mesdames et messieurs!! Cria le DJ dans son micro.

Une foulée de hurlements retentîrent dans la boîte sous le regard amusé de Sai qui était derrière le bar, une caméra en main braquée sur le duo!

Puis, la chanson «lady marmelade» se fit entendre. Naruto bougea automatiquement les hanches dans des mouvements sensuels tandis que Sasuke commença à se trémousser comme dans un strip-tease.

Le blond s'accroupit, dos au public, et commença lui aussi à se trémousser.

Et, contre toute attente, Sasuke donna une claque sur ses fesses faisant baver les spectateurs qui en demandaient plus.

Soudainement, Naruto fit un regard coquin à Sasuke qui comprit immédiatement sa signification. Il se colla à lui… tout en commença à lui faire glisser sa fermeture éclair! Il la descendit lentement sous les aclamations du public.

Rendu aux cheville, le pantalon fut complètement enlevé pour être projeté vers l'arrière de la scène. Des fans hystériques tentaient vainement de monter pour aller le récupérer pour pouvoir avoir la chance de ramener un «souvenir» de cette fameuse soirée inoubliable.

La température avait monté d'un cran, autant du côté du public que de celui de notre jeune couple. Alors Naruto décida de faire une danse érotique, n'ayant que pour seul vêtement son boxer noir moulant.

Il se déhancha sous les cris des fans et les rougeurs de Sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus. Alors il n'attendit plus et se jeta sur Naruto pour lui arracher son boxeur avec les dents, prenant le fin tissu dans sa bouche. Il commença à tirer doucement, puis vers la fin, il arracha le tout brusquement. La foule était en délire et plusieurs personnes s'étaient enfuies aux toilettes à cause de leur saignement de nez à trop forte intensité. Puis, le brun attaqua les lèvres du blond et ils se levèrent en même temps en dansant sensuellement.

Ils se trémoussaient au rytme de la musique et des cris hystériques résonnaient à chacun de leurs mouvements. Naruto, maintenant complètement nu, dansait sans aucune pudeur, ondulait le bassin comme si il aurait été seul avec Sasuke.

Puis, la musique s'acheva et Naruto plaça ses mains derrière son cou, fit un regard de braise donna un puissant coup de hanche vers la gauche imité par Sasuke qui en donna un par la droite.

Un grand silence se fit soudainement dans la boîte.

Le temps que le public reprenne ses esprits après ce merveilleux spectacle avait laissé le temps à Sai de prendre une photo de Naruto complètement à poil sur la scène avec Sasuke qui le regardait perversement. Puis, les cris fussèrent et les fans en délire se jetèrent littéralement sur le bord de la scène pour pouvoir les acclamer.

Le DJ resaisit son micro et mit une petite musique rythmée.

-Alors qui de notre beau blond au regard d'ange ou de notre beau brun ténébreux a été le plus sexy?? Cria-t-il dans le micro.

-NARUTOOOOOO!!! Hurla littéralement le public qui criait son plaisir.

Le blond fit une révérence sexy, donc un sourire charmeur et un penchement sexy vers l'avant, puis il ramassa ses affaires aidé de Sasuke et ils allèrent à l'arrière de la scène pour qu'il s'habille en paix. Sai éteignit sa caméra et un grand sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait son uniforme et qu'il partait en courant vers la sortie pour aller visionner ce spectacle alléchant chez lui… et en faire des copies à vendre aux copains qui voulaient bien en payer la somme nécessaire…

Une fois habillé de son unique vêtement, une paire de jean (Sasu a déchiré son boxer et Naru a lancé son haut dans la foule) et des ses chaussures, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour partir, éreintés de cette soirée épuisante, mais un homme de forte carrure les intercepta. Il s'adressa à Naruto :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hiroshi Kuno et je possède le bar de strip-tease

"Hebi". J'ai assisté à votre «numéro» et je serais intéressé à vous engager.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Hebi??! J'adore ce bar! Mais euh…

-Bon, c'est un peu précipité, je l'avoue. Alors je vous laisse ma carte et appelez-moi à ce numéro si vous vous décidez! Dit-il en lui présentant la petite carte colorée de violet.

-Et pour… Sasuke? Demanda-t-il en le désignant.

-Il pourrait toujours servir au bar. Appelez-moi si vous êtes intéressé, vous aussi! Dit-il en lui tendant une deuxième carte.

Et il tourna les talons, les laissant seuls.

Sans un mot, Naruto et Sasuke rangèrent leurs cartes dans leurs poches et ils partirent vers la sortie.

À peine eut-t-il franchi la porte que Naruto frissonna.

-Il… fait froid! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant les bras pour avoir un minimum de chaleur.

Sasuke enleva automatiquement sa veste de cuir et la donna à Naruto.

-Merci! Dit-il en l'enfilant.

Il inspira le parfum de Sasuke qui s'était imprégné dans le tissu et soupira d'aise.

-Tu sens bon! Dit-il à Sasuke qui sourit en coin.

Bizarrement, ils n'allèrent pas à sa voiture. Ils décidèrent plutôt de marcher quelques minutes au grand air avant de prendre le volant.

Puis, passant devant une ruelle sombre, ils furent interpelés :

-Pssst! Eh, le blondinet et l'autre type!

Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement et par réflexe Sasuke se mit devant Naruto pour le cacher.

Un homme pouilleux tenant dans sa main un sac de comprimés s'approcha d'eux. Il était petit et il avait l'air très sale comme si il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des mois.

-Qu'est-ce… que tu nous veux? Demanda brutalement Sasuke malgré les effets de l'alcool dans son esprit.

Même si il était bourré, il savait reconnaître un quelconque danger lorsqu'il y en avait un!

-Achètez-moi de la drogue! Déclara le pouilleux en présentant le petit sac.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Non!

Le pouilleux sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le braqua sur la tête du brun.

-Je t'ai pas dit que t'avais le choix! Dit le pouilleux.

Derrière Sasuke, Naruto tremblait comme une feuille et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il sortit de derrière Sasuke et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Achète-lui, s'il-te-plaît! S'exclama Naruto en fondant en larmes.

Le pouilleux, apercevant Naruto, changea rapidement sa cible.

-Tu payes et tu consommes. Sinon dis adieu à ton copain le petit blondinet.

Sasuke, sous la pression, sortit rapidement l'argent que Naruto avait gagné pendant son spectacle et il demanda au pouilleux :

-Combien?

Il lui arracha la liasse des mains.

-Tout. Maintenant, prenez-en. Dit-il en lui lançant le paquet dans les mains.

-À quoi ça va vous servir? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

-AVALE JE T'AI DIT!! Hurla-t-il en mettant son doigt sur la gachette.

Il sortit rapidement un comprimé et l'avala d'une traite.

-Maitenant, ton ami. Dit-il en changea encore une fois sa cible pour revenir sur Sasuke.

Le brun donna une pilule à Naruto et il l'avala difficilement.

-Bien. Dit le pouilleux. Maintenant je vais partir et vous verrez, vous reviendrez bien en rechercher un de ces jours… Dit-il en s'éloignant à reculons.

Puis il disparaissa de leur vue au coin de la ruelle.

Aussitôt, Naruto éclata en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke qui était en colère contre ce monstre qui venait de les menacer.

-T'inquiète pas Naru-Chan,c'est fini. Dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le blond releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur…

Et il éclata une nouvelle fois en larmes dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète, je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal… Le rassura Sasuke.

25 minutes plus tard, Naruto arrêta enfin de pleurer, les comprimés faisant leurs effets.

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce que… ce type nous a donné? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux.

-Une chose est sûr, ce mec… est pourri dans le marketing. Pour le comprimé, ça ressemblait à de l'ecstasy. Sai en prend et…

-Sai se drogue??!! S'exclama Naruto en se frottant lui aussi les yeux.

-Hnn.

-J'aurais pas cru. Sasu… je me sens mal, je vois des trucs bizarres…

-Moi aussi. T'inquiète, c'est les effets.

Ils marchèrent en zizgaguant un peu dans les rues sombres de la ville, jusqu'à ce que le noir total fasse irruption dans leurs esprits…

**Voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé! Le plus long de ma vie en plus! Oui, je suis chiante de finir à un moment pareil mais c'est pour l'intrigue! Et je veux m'assurer que vous serez là au prochain chapitre qui risque d'être fort en surprises! Alors? Il était comment mon strip-tease? J'espère que vous avez aimé! Il n'y aura pas de vrai lemon, mais un strip-tease c'est bien, non? Et comment avez-vous trouvé mon chapitre? Il était tellement long que j'ai dû le couper en deux! XD**

**Alors au prochain chapitre : Nous en saurons plus sur la vidéo de Sai, et qu'arrivera-t-il à Sasuke et Naruto après ce noir total? C'est ce que nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre! **

**À bientôt!**

**Bisous… et reviews pour la suite?? On dirait que tout le monde est partit tellement je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre 18! ToT**

**:3**

*Joe Cocker : Un cocktail très fort mais bon. Attention, l'abus peut amener dans un lit d'hôpital ou d'une autre personne ! ... ingrédients : wiskey, bourbon, amaretto, et d'une boisson appelée : southern comfort!

Playlist de ce chapitre à mettre pendant le strip-tease :

Lady marmelade- de Pink, Mya, Lil' Kim et Christina Aguilera!


	21. Surprises matinales

**Coucou à tous!! Désolé pour l'énorme retard!!! C'est que le lycée a recommencé et j'ai dû me replonger dans les devoirs!! Alors voici le chapitre tant attendu : Surprises matinales!! Et je tiens à préciser que l'idée de l'homme au bar, c'est Uchiuzumaki-kun qui l'a eue! (vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre (le moment où il y a Sakura qui raconte son histoire)) Un gros merci à elle!! En passant, je la remercie beaucoup de lire mes fics et de me soutenir!! T'es trop gentille Uchiuzumaki-kun!! ;D Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous!!**

**

* * *

**

Le soleil fusait dans la chambre où se trouvaient Naruto et Sasuke.

Puis, une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la pièce.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lever sa tête et il donna un coup vers l'emplacement habituel de son réveil matin. Lorsqu'il passa sa main sur le bureau, rien ne s'y heurta.

Il ouvrit un œil fatigué et cerné, puis, se rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ouvra les yeux au maximum.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours alors qu'il regardait comme un perdu autour de lui. Finalement, il décrocha ce que semblait être le téléphone de la fameuse chambre et il répondit par un allô encore ensommeillé.

_-Bonjour! Vous nous aviez demandé de vous réveiller à 6h00 alors voilà! Ça nous aura fait plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre hôtel,__«Le paradis xxx» et nous vous prions de quitter la chambre avant midi. Vous avez déjà payé l'adition hier alors il n'y a aucun soucis! Bonne journée!_

Et il raccrocha dans un bruit sonore qui se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du fil.

Sasuke, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, lâcha brusquement le téléphone sur le sol.

Il en était certain, ces pilules étaient vraiment de l'ecstasy! Mais étrangement, il ne se souvenait pas du tout du reste de sa soirée au bar, après avoir calé ses bières et son Joe Cocker.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Naruto qui dormait tel un ange… complètement nu sous un drap qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration!

Il décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller pour filer rapidement chez lui et aller se changer pour aller à l'école, alors il se coucha sur lui et lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille.

Malheureusement, le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu. Naruto, ayant sentit une vive douleur sur son épaule gauche, ouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un hurlement en repoussant Sasuke.

Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à se frotter vigoureusement l'épaule. Malgré tout, la douleur était toujours aussi intense.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de s'examiner, il tira sur la main de Sasuke pour l'entraîner vers la douche puisqu'il se sentait collant. Celui-ci se laissa traîner, comme hypnostisé par la vision de Naruto.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant le jet que ce dernier se rendit compte que quelque chose:

-On est pas chez toi???

-…

Sasuke ne répondit rien, comme hypnotisé par quelque chose.

Il regarda dans la même direction que lui et eut l'horreur de voir… un tatouage!

Il poussa un cri horrifié et se le passa sous le jet brûlant en frottant avec sa main… mais rien à faire! C'était soit que ce tatouage temporaire étaient vachement efficace, soit… c'était un vrai!

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu! S'exclama-t-il en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

-…

Il tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Réponds bordel!

-Tu… tu m'aimes?

-Mais oui andouille! S'exclama Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais… je suis si important pour toi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il s'approcha du miroir, accompagné de Sasuke, et put enfin voir clairement son fameux tatouage. C'était le prénom de Sasuke écrit en une jolie écriture dans un cœur rouge, enserré par un serpent violet et noir aux yeux jaunes. Il semblait prêt à vouloir attaque quiconque s'approcherait.

-Mais que… Balbutia Naruto qui n'en revenait pas.

-…

-Que…que…que… Bagayait Naruto qui sentait ses yeux le piquer.

Sasuke se reprit et enserra son blond dans ses bras.

-Chuuut… ce n'est pas grave…

À présent, Naruto pleurait pour de bon. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante tandis que Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Naru-chan… Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!!Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Sasuke lui caressa amicalement le dos, venant de se rendre compte de leur nudité à tous les deux.

-On pourrait toujours commencer par prendre notre douche et s'habiller. Proposa-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

Le concerné rougit un peu et se passa le visage sous le jet d'eau froide du robinet.

Il renifla bruyamment et fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Sasuke.

-Merci Sasu.

Arrivés dans le hall de l'étrange motel où ils se trouvaient maintenant, ils regardèrent un peu les lieux. Les murs étaient couverts d'une peinture bleutée où était tapissé de nombreuses affiches concernant le motel. Des canapés en tissu noir ornaient le milieu de la pièce où se trouvait un type en train de rouler une pelle à une jolie fille qui était rouge comme une tomate, et le receptionniste faisait à Naruto un regard coquin en aperçevant les nombreux suçons qui ornaient son cou.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda poliment le jeune homme en toisant le blond du regard lorsque notre couple eut rejoint le comptoir.

Sasuke se mit devant Naruto.

-Nous voudrions vous demander quelques petites questions.

L'homme s'appuya sur son comptoir reluisant.

-À quel sujet?

-Euh… comment le motel a coûté pour la nuit? Que s'est-il passé exactement? Nous avions l'air de quoi? Mon ami avait-il l'air de souffrir? Avons-nous abordé des gens? À quelle heure avons-nous débarqué ici? Lâcha Sasuke d'une traite en le fixant sérieusement.

Le réceptionniste fronça un instant les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hahaha! Vous en avez des questions, mon brave! S'exclama-t-il en cognant sur son bureau. Donc, voilà vos réponses. Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes arrivés ici à environ 3h45 ce matin. Vous et votre ami rigoliez étrangement et vous vous êtes avancés vers ce comptoir en vous collant. D'ailleurs, vous teniez ce type par la taille. Dit-il en désignant Naruto du menton.

Ils rougirent un peu.

-Ensuite? Demanda Sasuke.

-Un homme assez costaud avec des cheveux blancs, accompagné de deux jolies filles blondes à forte poitrine vous a abordé. Il a dit à votre ami qu'il n'allait pas le dénoncer à sa mère s'il ne le dénonçait pas lui aussi. Ensuite, votre ami a éclaté de rire et a accepté en lui proposant une partouze pour sceller le pacte. Ce que vous-même avez refusé en rougissant à un point comme je n'en avait jamais vu.

Je vous en félicite d'ailleurs! Dit-il en le regardant moqueusement.

Mais Sasuke était trop occupé à regarder Naruto avec les yeux écarquillés au maximum pour se rendre compte du regard posé sur lui.

-Jiraya… ici?!! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas étonné. Répondit Naruto en ne semblant pas être étonné pour deux sous.

-En passant, te rends-tu compte que par ta faute on a faillit faire une partouze avec notre directeur??!! Rugit Sasuke en cognant à son tour le comptoir.

-Je sais, c'est dégoûtant. Mais il devait tellement être bourré qu'il ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas, comme d'habitude.

-Excusez-moi… Essaya l'homme au comptoir en toussotant légèrement pour reporter l'attention sur lui.

-Oh, oui. Répondit Sasuke en décollant son poing. Vous disiez?

-Bon, votre ami n'avait pas trop l'air de souffrir, vu le fou rire qu'il avait avec vous en entrant ici. Vous aviez l'air d'être saouls, drogués, et sales à la fois. Vous êtes venus près du comptoir et vous avez…

en se rappelant ce souvenir, l'homme devint écarlate et il déglutit.

-…couché votre ami sur ce comptoir en disant… euh… Naru… euh…

-Naru-chan?Proposa Sasuke qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Oh! Oui! Vous avez dit Naru-Chan d'une manière euh… sensuelle, et vous avez commencé à l'embrasser sauvagement sur le comptoir malgré les gens autour de vous.

Naruto blêmit et se teint à Sasuke qui écoutait avec attention le récit du jeune homme.

-Vous étiez en train de lui enlever son pantalon quand je vous ai proposé qu'une chambre serait plus approprié. Vous avez accepté et vous avez payé, avant d'emmener ce jeune homme, dit-il en pointant Naruto, tel une jeune mariée dans la chambre que je vous avait assigné.

-Bordel… grommela Sasuke. Et le prix?

Le jeune homme derrière le comptoir ouvrit un tiroir et en ressortit un billet au nom de Sasuke. Il lui passa sous les yeux et ce dernier les écarquilla d'horreur.

Puis, il pencha sa tête en dissimulant billes onyx sous une cascade de cheveux noirs.

-Sasu? Demanda Naruto en posant une main craintive sur son épaule.

Puis, Sasuke commença à tremblant violemment au point d'effrayer Naruto qui retira aussitôt sa main avec crainte. Et tout à coup, Sasuker releva brutalement la tête et se jeta sur le comptoir en entraînant Naruto dans son élan.

Puis, Sasuke se pencha un peu plus par-dessus le comptoir pour ensuite hurler au visage du receptionniste :

-QUOI????!! VOUS ÊTES DÉBILE!!!!!!! TOUT ÇA JUSTE POUR UNE PUTAIN DE NUIT!!! BORDEL D'ATTARDÉ!!! REMBOURSEZ-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT, C'EST COMPRIS?!!!!!!! Hurla Sasuke en cognant férocement sur le bureau.

-Monsieur, veuillez vous calmer ou je me vois obligé d'intervenir en appelant la sécurité. Essaya l'homme derrière le comptoir en reculant au point de se caler contre le mur.

Sasuke se retira du comptoir et ajusta son col.

-Désolé pour les problèmes que je vous ai causés. Dit-il calmement en se penchant dans un geste de respect. Viens Naru-chan, on y va.

Il tira légèrement Naruto pour faire un pas, juste le temps d'entendre le receptionniste soupirer d'exaspération et de lâcher un bref "quel idiot" avant de se retourner brusquement et de se jeter littéralement au cou du pauvre homme qui se disait que s'il survivait à ses attaques, il allait demander une augmentation à son patron. Ça ne faisait pas partie de son boulot, de se faire tabasser par les clients qui avaient de graves problèmes psychologiques!

-Arrêtez!!! Je viens d'appeler… la sécurité! Essaya tant bien que mal de dire l'homme tout en se débattant de la poigne de fer de Sasuke.

Puis, un grand cri d'horreur retentit. Les deux idiots sur le sol arrêtèrent de se battre et ils se tournèrent vers la même personne : Naruto.

Sasuke lâcha enfin prise et se releva, se rendant compte qu'il s'était jeté sur le sol avec Naruto.

-Hein??? Lâcha-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

Il jeta un regard à Naruto qui regardait en direction de l'ascenseur avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il tourna lentement la tête dans la même direction, espérant ne pas tomber sur… et il encra directement son regard dans le sien.

Un grand homme de forte carrure avec de longs cheveux blancs, le visage endormi et rougi de giffles s'avança vers eux d'une démarche décontractée.

-Ah les jeunes! Bon matin! Déclara Jiraya en allant vers le réceptonniste pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot.

-Vous savez, pour ce projet scolaire… dit-il en désignant du menton la paire de menottes, j'aurais besoin de plus de matériel pour le vidéo de fin de projet…

-Et…? Demanda Sasuke qui venait à peine de sortir de ses vapes.

C'est sûr que ce n'était pas à tous les jours que l'ont croisait son directeur dans un hotel appelé le paradis xxx. Mais cela devait être semblable pour lui, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait l'oportunité de rencontrer ses élèves dans un endroit pareil.

Jiraya leur fit signe de venir s'assoir sur le canapé tigré au fond de la salle, laissant en plan le réceptionniste qui venait de se faire prendre la gorge à deux mains avec une poigne surhumaine.

D'après Sasuke, ce que voulait Jiraya était louche. Ils s'assoyèrent sur le beau canapé et Jiraya prit son regard particulier qui se caractérisait par deux mots : pervers et sérieux, les deux réunis! Il croisa ses mains et sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de lançer un sourire coquin à Naruto, ce dernier déglutissant en remarquant le regard plus que troublant posé sur lui. Ça voulait tout dire : Il avait une idée en tête et cette idée, elle sentait vraiment, mais vraiment mauvais…

-Naruto, tu as une dette envers moi. Déclara Jiraya.

-Quoi??! S'offusqua Naruto en manquant s'étouffer. On a fait un pacte hier, pourtant!

Jiraya encra son regard dans le sien.

-Eh bien ne croit pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Naruto grogna de mécontentement et hocha légèrement la tête même s'il aurait préféré assommer Jiraya d'un coup de tête.

-Bon, alors voilà : je voudrais que tu me signe ce contrat. Toi aussi Sasuke. Précisa-t'il en sortant un stylo de sa pocha ainsi qu'un contrat gros comme un dictionnaire.

-Quoi??!!! Mais on ne pourra jamais tout lire ça! S'exclama Naruto en saisissant le contrat.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le lire, mais tout simplement de signer, baka! Déclara Jiraya en croisant les genoux.

-On ne signe jamais un contrat avant de l'avoir lu. Répondit Naruto en le reposant sur la table basse.

-Bien dit. Ajouta Sasuke en jetant un regard de dégénéré à Jiraya, son

passe-temps favori après énerver Neji.

Jiraya écarquilla les yeux sous l'aura menaçante et se résigna à résumer le contrat :

-Eh bien, en résumé, en signant ce contrat vous me donnez le droit d'afficher des photos de vous ainsi que des vidéos dans le diaporama de fin de projet.

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, il l'essuiya d'un geste nerveux du revers de la main avant d'ajouter :

-Vous savez, j'avais pensé à vous donner une récompense si vous acceptez de signer…

Sasuke leva un sourcil et prit lentement le contrat. Il lut la première page avec attention avant de tendre la main à Jiraya pour qu'il lui remette le stylo.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et lui donna.

-Ça me semble raisonnable. Dit-il en signant sur la ligne dans un grand geste adroit de la main. Et toi? Ajouta-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Naruto se gratta la tête en poussant un petit rire nerveux.

-Bon eh bien je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Se résigna-t-il en lui prenant le contrat des mains.

Il signa dans un geste nerveux et mal assuré et le redonna à Jiraya.

Aussitôt qu'il eut le contrat dans les mains, un grand sourire illumina son visage et il se leva d'un bond, la pile de feuilles sous le bras.

-Bon eh bien je vais y aller… euh… une voiture m'attends dehors! Déclara-t-il en prenant la fuite par la porte principale.

Sasuke se leva à son tour et le regarda se jeter dans le taxi à l'avant du motel.

-Il est vraiment dingue. Dit calmement Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

-Tout à fait. Ajouta Naruto.

Ils se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, avant d'entendre un léger toussotement leur étant adressé.

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui l'avait émise, n'étant nul autre que l'homme derrière le comptoir.

-Vous n'oublieriez pas quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse cinglante, mais il se reçu à la place un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Excuse-toi. Ordonna Naruto qui était plein de remords vis-à-vis l'homme que son petit ami avait presque tabassé.

Le brun lança un regard noir au receptionniste :

-Je… hum…je m'ex…hum…cuse. Dit-il avec difficulté.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser à des pauvres types, qui plus est, étaient impolis envers lui.

-Ça ira. Répondit sèchement le pauvre type en question en se détournant pour ne plus le voir.

Ils sortirent tranquillement dehors. Une fois rendus en dehors du palier d'accueil, ils se rendirent compte qu'il faisait plutôt humide dehors.

Une pluie de feuille s'abbatit sur eux à cause d'un vent léger mais toutefois chaud.

Sasuke saisit délicatement la main de Naruto et ils marchèrent jusque dans le parking du motel.

-Au fait, où est ma voiture? Demanda Sasuke.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui arrivèrent de plein fouet.

-Merde!!! Ma voiture!!! Elle est encore dans le parking du bar!!! S'écria Sasuke qui se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre.

Naruto fut bien obligé de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à destination et la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut la bagnole rose flamboyante… avec des… euh… draps dans les fenêtres.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement et ils cognèrent sur la vitre, inquiets de ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le drap se fasse arracher brusquement et qu'une tête rose devienne visible. Elle regarda d'un œil endormi les personnes qui avaient osé les réveiller de si bonne heure et lorsqu'elle aperçut "son" Sasuke, elle remit maladroitement le drap de façon à cacher l'intérieur de la voiture et elle se fit un brushing improvisé avec un peigne qui trainait par là et un élastique de la veille pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Puis, notre couple entendit un espèce de grognement sourd suivi d'un cri d'exclamation et presque 1 minute d'attente plus tard la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les deux phénomènes qu'étaient Sakura et Ino :

-Sasuke-kun!!! Que nous vaut cette superbe surprise de si bon matin??! Demanda-t-elle en affichant un immense sourire malgré son visage étiré par la fatigue.

-Je viens chercher ma voiture. Répondit-il simplement en se fichant littéralement du zombie qu'il avait devant lui.

-Oh! Et devine quoi! Hier, le type avec qui ont étaient parties hier dans une chambre, eh bien en fait juste après nous avoir proposé de rentrer avant lui, il s'est enfui en courant et il a dit qu'il allait chercher quelqu'un pour le remplacer parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son copain! Le salaud!! Et en plus, à la place de ce bâtard est arrivé un grand type ultra moche, barbu, triplement obèse, et chauve!!

Et j'aurais juré avoir aperçu des rides sur son front!! Rooh, le culot!!! Bien sûr, on s'est enfuies à notre tour et on a foncé vers la voiture. Mais quand j'ai tourné la clé dans le contact, eh bien elle ne démarrait pas. Après une demie-heure de tentative je me suis enfin décidée à appeler un garagiste mais mon cellulaire a lâché et Ino m'a lâché en plein visage qu'elle avait vu des maniaques alors j'ai eu moi aussi la trouille de sortir et c'est pourquoi finalement on a dormi ici cette nuit! Déclara-t-elle en un souffle.

Sasuke la toisa d'un regard je-m'en-foutisme et il soupira avant de dire d'un ton totalement blasé :

-Rien à foutre.

Et il tourna les talons avec toute l'indifférence possible sous le regard dépité de Sakura et celui d'Ino qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de placer un mot.

Ils se dépêchèrent tout de même de se rendre à sa voiture et ils embarquèrent rapidement sous les protestations de Sakura qui avait essayé d'engager la conversation.

Naruto éclata d'un grand rire.

-Tu ne l'auras pas manquée cette fois-ci! S'exclama-t-il, une main posée sur la joue.

* * *

Pour une fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le projet loufoque de l'école, ils étaient arrivés à l'heure à l'école. Et pas qu'un peu! Il restait environ 45 minutes avant le premier cours! S'étant habillés et changés à la maison de Sasuke, ils avaient préféré prendre de l'avance et venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner au lycée.

Affairé devant un muffin aux fruits, Naruto semblait pensif :

-D'après toi, comment je vais faire pour que Neji ne découvre pas le tatouage? Demanda-t-il tout en ne quittant pas le muffin des yeux.

Sasuke avala une bouchée de tartine et il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste assuré.

-Il ne me fait pas peur. Je suis prêt à l'affronter n'importe quand. Dit-il.

Il se fit voler la précieuse tartine des mains et il se reçut en prime une grimace.

-Plus de ça pour toi. Répondit-il en voyant le regard de chien battu de Sasuke qui clamait qu'il allait mourir de faim au cours de la journée.

-Mais eeeeuhhh… dit-il avec une moue enfantine.

-Sérieusement Sasuke,

-Sasu. Coupa-t-il.

-Sasu… Répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, si Neji l'apprenait il serait fou de rage! Même qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te cogner.

-Ça je le savais déjà. N'importe qui ferait la même chose que lui en fait.

-Je sais, mais comment vais-je lui cacher une telle chose?? Demanda Naruto en cognant du poing la table.

Sasuke laissa tomber son regard sur la pomme qu'il lui restait dans son assiette.

-Tu pourrais peut-être…rompre? Proposa-t-il plein d'espoir.

Naruto s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

-*tousse tousse* Quoi???!!! Mais…*tousse* non!! S'exclama-t-il avec difficulté.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sasuke en le regardant s'étouffer, la mine inquiète.

-*tousse tousse tousse* Arrrghh!! *tousse tousse*

Le brun se leva précippitamment de sa chaiser et tendit à Naruto sa bouteille d'eau.

-Bois un peu d'eau!!! S'exclama-t-il en panique totale.

L'autre saisit la bouteille d'eau et la vida de son contenu.

-Merci. Dit-il en la reposant d'une main quelque peu tremblante sur la table.

-Pas de problème… Répondit Sasuke qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque à le voir tousser si violemment. Bon, tu disais?

-Je disais que non, je ne vais pas rompre avec lui!

-Quoi??! Et moi alors?? S'emporta Sasuke.

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir et il s'appuya sur son poing droit.

-Oui, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais j'aime encore un peu Neji aussi!

Sasuke se renfrogna.

-Mais je veux attendre encore quelques jours avant de prendre une réelle décision. Ça te dérangerait si je te faisait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on nous enlève ces insupportables menottes? Demanda Naruto en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Sasuke releva quelques peu la tête et il serra sa main.

-Ok. Va pour quelques jours.

-T'es un amour.Répondit-il en faisait un grand sourire. Je suis si bien avec toi! Comme si rien ne pourrait m'arriver…

Sasuke fit pour une des rare fois de sa vie un véritable sourire heureux

et il s'apprêta à répondre :

-Je t'…

-Salut la compagnie!! S'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Il arrivait vraiment toujours au mauvais moment. Oh, ce qu'il pouvait le détester celui-là…

-Salut Naru-chan! Super soirée hier, hein? Désolé d'être partit si tôt! S'exclama Neji.

-Pas grave. Répondit Naruto.

-On a réussi à «s'occuper» sans toi. T'inquiète. Ajouta Sasuke avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Il se prit un regard noir… ainsi qu'un deuxième regard noir venant de Naruto qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à éveiller les soupçons de Neji, monsieur perspicacité en personne. De ce côté, il était vraiment pareil que Sasuke.

-Il ne t'a rien fait? Demanda Neji soupçonneux.

-Non. Répondit simplement Naruto qui se mordait les lèvres sous l'angoisse.

-Ah ouais? Ajouta Sasuke en lui envoyant un regard de braise.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait sa mort ou quoi??!

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Dit Sasuke à Neji en roulant les yeux.

-Bon, puisque c'est l'Uchiwa qui le dit… En conclut Neji. Je peux au moins avoir mon bisou du matin? Demanda-t-il en se penchant.

-Hmm hn. Répondit Naruto en lui faisait une bise sur la joue droite.

-C'est tout?? Demanda Neji en grognant. Celui de ce midi a intérêt à être meilleur!. Aujourd'hui on mange au resto! Je t'invite! Cria-t-il, déjà rendu au loin en passant les portes de la cafétéria.

Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, Sasuke s'écroula sur la table.

-Merde, et moi qui espérait pouvoir manger en tête-à-tête avec toi!

-Oooh, ce n'est pas grave! On mangera ensemble ce soir! Et je te préparerai un truc, promis!

-Ok! Mais j'insiste pour cuisiner! Déclara Sasuke qui venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Il se reçut pour réponse un simple soupir vaincu.

-Fais gaffe de ne pas m'assassiner cette fois. Rajouta Naruto après un moment.

-J'essaierai. Répondit Sasuke en soulevant le bras.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus que 10 minutes avant que le premier cours de la journée commence. Et heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cours à la quatrième période cet après-midi alors ils allaient avoir le temps d'aller faire les boutiques…et les salons de tatouages! Il lui devait bien ça quand même!

-Naru-chan, cet après-midi on va aller faire les boutiques!

Naruto lâcha le restant de son muffin dans son assiette, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-Oh ouii! J'adore les boutiques!! Et peut-être que cette fois monsieur Uchiwa ne piquera pas de crise après les vendeuses… Dit-il en faisant un regard moqueur sa direction.

Sasuke jeta la tête par en avant.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas la remmettre celle-là!

-Oh que si! S'exclama Naruto en souriant.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Le brun secoua la tête et regarda sa montre.

-Plus que 5 minutes!! S'écria-t-il en ramassant ses livres pour les amasser en un gros tas dans son sac à dos.

En voyant Naruto se battre avec ses livres pour les transporter dans ses bras, il eut une sorte de… euh…comment dire? Compassion? Bref, il lui prit des mains et les fourra dans son sac malgré l'espace devenu restreint à cause de ses propres livres.

-Laisse! Je vais les transporter! Déclara Sasuke en refermant son sac.

Il le prit brusquement et le jeta sur son dos. Il était tellement lourd qu'il plia en deux à cause de la trop lourde charge, faisant rigoler Naruto.

-Pas besoin de transporter mes livres Sasu! Dit-il en se frottant de gêne le bras.

-Non, non. J'insiste. Répondit simplement Sasuke en se redressant.

Il essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front et prit la route du cours.

-Merci! Mais c'est que tu deviens galant… Ajouta Naruto en rougissant un peu.

-Parce que je ne l'étais pas avant? Demanda en rigolant Sasuke.

-Bon, je te l'accorde! Tu es toujours un super petit ami ultra galant. Satisfait?

-Très. Répondit Sasuke en faisant un de ses sublimes sourires éclatants.

-Ok, maintenant on y va!! Ouf, une chance que le local est tout près d'ici! Sinon sûrement que tu n'aurais pas survécu! Ajouta Naruto en posant leurs plateaux repas sur la poubelle en passant. Encore un affreux cours de science avec Mr. Orochimaru! Que la vie est cruelle! Mais je pense qu'ont fait une expérience aujourd'hui… Dit-il en ajustant sa chemise noire.

-Oui, il l'a dit au dernier cours. Tu ne devais pas écouter, comme d'habitude! Rigola Sasuke en installant plus confortablement son sac sur son dos.

-Comment tu as deviné? Plaisanta Naruto en mettant sa main devant sa bouche d'un air faussement surpris.

-Intuition d'un mec canon. Répondit Sasuke en relevant la tête.

-Oh, donc tu as demandé au type là-bas? Celui avec les cheveux longs?

-Très drôle! Répondit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mais sérieux, si je me rends compte que tu trouves quelqu'un plus beau et plus gentil que moi, je m'arrange pour lui fracasser la tronche et le défigurer au point qu'il ne te sera plus reconnaissable. Dit Sasuke en rigolant.

Naruto déglutit et éclata littéralement de rire.

-Super effrayant ce que tu viens de dire!

-Je sais. Mais c'est parce que je t'aime.

-Whaaaa trop kawaiii le Sasuuu!!! Lâcha Naruto les yeux pétillants.

Le brun lui prit la main et il la serra gentiment dans la sienne. Mais au moment de rentrer dans leur classe, une voix plus qu'effrayante leur envoya un :

-Pas de minouchage pendant les cours!

Depuis quand Orochimaru utilisait-il des expressions aussi bizarres???

Ils se lâchèrent et partirent s'assoir à une table… où était installé deux boîtes de carton.

Bon, eh bien on ne pouvait pas trop deviner de quoi consistait l'expérience.

La dernière sonnerie retentit et le cours pu enfin commencer.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une expérience plutôt inhabituelle. Premièrement, je vais vous demander d'ouvrir les boîtes. Prenez bien celle assignée à votre nom. Précisa Orochimaru.

Puis, les blabla habituels firent place dans la classe.

Sasuke regarda sa boîte un cours instant et l'ouvrit sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto.

Puis, ce dernier poussa un cri horrifié en se jetant presque de son tabouret, histoire de ne pas projeter Sasuke sur le sol avec lui.

-C'est horrible!!! Une souris!! S'écria Naruto en manquant verser une larme en tremblant.

Sasuke prit le petit être trop mignon dans ses mains et lui caressa délicatement le dos… avant d'être violemment mordu.

-Oh mon dieu!!! Il a mordu Sasu!!! À l'aide!!! Quelqu'un!! Cria-t-il en faisant signe au sinistre professeur.

Ce dernier arriva et regarda le phénomène blond qui s'agitait devant lui.

-Baka. Ce n'est qu'une souris. En plus, elle est piqué afin de ne pas transmettre de maladies.

-DES MALADIES??!!! Hurla Naruto en s'accrochant à la table pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

-Arrête ton cirque et assieds-toi. Et ouvres ta boîte au lieu de gesticuler ainsi pour une simple souris blanche! Déclara Orochimaru en allant voir d'autres tables plus loin.

Une fois éloigné, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke… et il pu voir qu'il regardait d'un air nonchalant le petit spécimen qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Puis, le brun reporta son attention sur la boîte de Naruto.

-Montres-moi donc ce que contient la tienne! Dit-il en caressant la petite bête qui se laissait enfin faire.

Naruto déglutit et ouvrit lentement sa boîte d'une main tremblante. Et avant de pouvoir apercevoir ce qu'elle contenaît, un truc froid se glissa dans sa manche, le faisait sursauter et hurler d'horreur.

-WHAAAAAA IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DANS MA CHEMISE!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il en faisant de brusques mouvements pour s'en débarasser.

Pendant qu'il était occupé à se débattre comme un diable dans l'eau bénite, Sasuke regarda la scène en essayant de ne pas tomber avec son animal.

Et tout à coup…il le vu.

Une tête noire et mauve sombre sortit du col de Naruto qui essayait de ne plus bouger de peur de se faire mordre. Eh oui… il y avait bien un serpent dans sa boîte.

La bête se glissa jusqu'à son épaule pour ensuite s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Et comme par magie, Orochimaru aparut en courant près d'eux et regarda plus attentivement le serpent qui le regardait méchamment.

Il arrêta tout mouvement et se recula lentement.

-Naruto-kun, plus un geste. Nous allons voir si ce serpent…t'adoptera ou décidera de te prendre pour proie. S'il t'adopte, il devrait simplement s'enrouler légèrement autour de ton cou sans trop te serrer. Mais s'il désire…te manger, il va également s'enrouler autour de ton cou…pour te le serrer jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffe.

À ces mots, le pauvre blond blêmit et arrêta de respirer.

Ils attendirent quelques instants… avant que la bête se déserre un peu et vienne sortir sa langue près de la joue de Naruto qui n'osait plus bouger. Et de la façon la plus dégoutante possible, le serpent «lécha» délicatement la joue de Naruto qui écarquillait les yeux.

Puis, il dessera un peu sa prise sur son cou et s'installa plus confortablement sur Naruto. Et, étrangement, le serpent sembla faire les gros yeux à Sasuke qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque, craignant pour la vie de son «chéri». Puis, Orochimaru claqua dans ses mains en faisant un sourire intéressant à Naruto.

-Il semble que tu aies le même don que moi. Dit-il en regardant attentivement le blond dans les yeux.

-Un don?? Répéta ce dernier.

-Oui. J'ai une grande affinité avec les serpents…et il semblerait que toi aussi vu le comportement de celui-ci.

Il approcha sa main en direction de l'animal a l'air féroce malgré les sifflements inquiétants qu'il produisait en le regardant de ses yeux jaunes.

Puis, ce qui devait arriver se produisit : il se fit mordre violemment à la main d'un coup sec. Cette morsure fut brève puisque le serpent lui lâcha rapidement pour retourner auprès de son «propriétaire».

-Intéressant…marmonna Orochimaru en ne quittant pas le serpent des yeux. Il semblerait qu'il t'ait réellement adopté, mon cher Naruto-kun…

Ce dernier déglutit. Il était presque certain qu'il allait se faire étrangler avant la fin de la journée.

-Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de le caresser?

-Caresser un serpent???! Jamais de la vie!!! Enlevez-moi cette bestiole avant qu'elle m'étrangle!!

Orochimaru changea précippitamment de comportement.

-Caresse-le ou je me verrai obligé de te faire couler ton année!

Il déglutit encore et approcha lentement sa main vers le serpent qui ne bougeait pas, tel une statue.

Au moment de le toucher, sa main trembla violemment et on aurait presque pu dire qu'il revenait de la gym tellement il y avait de gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Et le moment tant attendu arriva : sa main toucha la peau à la fois lisse et écailleuse du serpent, ce dernier ne bougeant toujours pas.

Il passa son doigt le long de son corps froid et la bête releva la tête pour se frotter contre la main de son «maître».

-Je suis presque jaloux. Lança à la blague Sasuke même si dans sa tête ce n'était pas une blague.

Puis, après quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto prit enfin de l'assurance. Un peu trop même…

Je vous explique :

Il rigolait en caressant le serpent, ce dernier semblant plus heureux que jamais en compagnie de son nouvel ami.

La bête entrait dans son chandail et en ressortait par une manche.

Ce petit manège dura un court instant avant que le serpent se réinstalle autour de son cou. Puis, Orochimaru les lâcha pour faire une dernière inspection des tables pour finalement retourner en avant pour capter l'attention.

-Maintenant que vous avez vos animaux, je vais vous expliquer le projet.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai assigné des bêtes sauvages.

Eh bien c'est pour mon nouveau projet que le directeur a accepté avec joie. Il consiste à adopter un animal quelques jours, afin de développer une éventuelle relation qui pourrait mener à une adoption. Maintenant vous avez compris que ces animaux proviennent d'un refuge non loin d'ici et que je voulais leur venir en aide en faisant un projet qui pourrait peut-être faire adopter quelques-uns de leurs animaux. Bien sûr, dans les jours qui suivront ce sera pour tester votre affinité avec votre nouvel animal. Et pour rendre cela plus éducatif, vous pourrez les trainer au lycée si vous le désirez. En fait, cette idée loufoque vient du directeur qui m'a confié qu'il voulait mettre plus de…euh…«piquant» dans la vie de ses étudiants et pour égailler le lycée. Alors dans les animaux que j'ai sélectionné, eh bien on peut compter 15 souris, 12 grenouilles, et 1 serpent.

-1 serpent?????! S'exclama un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Mais c'est injuste!!! Et c'est qui le petit malin qui a eu cette chance???

-Naruto-kun. Répondit Orochimaru en faisant un geste vers le concerné.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Il est où le serpent? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui alla voir de plus près puisque qu'aucun serpent n'était visible.

-Euh…répondit Naruto en rougissant.

Il fit un léger signe de tête vers sa chemise. Cela prit quelques temps avant que la classe au grand complet comprenne.

-Oh. Dit-il mal à l'aise en retournant à sa place.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé je vais pouvoir vous distribuer les fiches à remplir sur votre animal.

Il les distribua et annonça que ce serait le devoir à faire. Puis, pour aujourd'hui il leur donna congé, leur permettant d'aller se reposer un peu en quittant le cours avant la fin.

Ils sortirent des classes dans un bruit épouvantable et une fois rendus dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour parler entre eux.

-Alors, que penses-tu de ce projet? Demanda Sasuke en refermant la boîte sur sa souris blanche.

-J'adore! S'exclama-t-il en prenant une pose. Tu aimes mon nouveau collier? Demanda-t-il en désignant le serpent autour de son cou.

-Ouais. Mais il y a un truc vraiment bizarre.

-Hein? Demanda Naruto qui chuchotait des mots au serpent.

-En fait…on dirait le même serpent que sur ton tatouage.

Naruto sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Tu as raison! C'est trop génial!!!! Et pour fêter ça, tu vas le caresser, toi aussi!

Sasuke manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Moi??? Toucher ça??? Demanda-t-il en désignant le serpent qui le regardait méchamment.

-Oui. Allez, vas-y!! Ne fais pas ton peureux!! Insista Naruto.

-O…ok. Céda Sasuke dont la voix tremblait un peu.

Il approcha lentement sa main de la peau écailleuse de l'animal et réussi à le toucher tandis que Naruto lui parlait pour le calmer.(Il parlait au serpent, pas à Sasuke!) Et tout à coup, le serpent se redressa rapidement et mordit le doigt de Sasuke qui lâcha un cri.

-AAhh mais c'est qu'il mord fort ce putain de serpent!! S'écria-t-il en secouant sa main dans tous les sens. Bien sûr, le serpent avait déjà lâché prise.

-Tu me fais un bisou pour t'excuser d'avoir traité mon serpent de putain de serpent?

Sasuke soupira. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas résister à la demande d'un baiser.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres mais lorsqu'il approcha son visage, le serpent s'approcha dangereusement en le fixant méchamment. Puis, il l'attaqua littéralement au visage en lui faisant une petite morsure sur la joue droite.

Heureusement qu'il s'était reculé au dernier moment sinon il autait peut-être eu la joue transpercée à l'heure qu'il était…

-Oh non, je suis vraiment désolé Sasu!! S'excusa Naruto.

-Pas grave. Ce n'est rien du tout, et pour le baiser on remettra ça à plus tard.

-D'accord! Répondit Naruto en lui prenant la main.

Ils avancèrent vers les casiers, main dans la main, mais à un moment, Sasuke marmonna un bref «putain de serpent idiot» et se reçut une claque sur le bras venant de Naruto qui avait tout entendu.

-Arrête de l'insulter teme! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé. S'excusa Sasuke même si ses excuses n'étaient pas sincères.

_Je ne peux pas toucher le serpent, je ne peux pas toucher mon petit ami!_

_Le serpent me fait mal si je touche mon petit ami, mon petit ami me fait mal si j'insulte le serpent…_

_Merde!! Mais qui vais-je pouvoir toucher à la fin?!!!_

Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer mais Sasuke et le serpent étaient déjà en guerre…

* * *

**Voilà!! Et un autre chapitre d'écrit!!! Dites-moi vos impressions surtout!!! =3**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Notre gang ira au resto…avec le serpent! Et aussi, vous aurez droit à Sasu et Naru dans les boutiques!!! Et comment réagira Neji en découvrant le tatouage? Ou plutôt : Le découvira-t-il un jour? Et Sasuke gagnera-t-il sa guerre contre le serpent? Maintenant qu'il a un ennemi en plus pour gagner le cœur de son Naru-chan, comment c'en sortira-t-il???**

**C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre!!! À bientôt!!!**

**Bisous! =D**

**ps : Et je veux vos impressions sur le chapitre svp!!!**


	22. Pagaille et montée de stress au magasin!

**Coucou!!!!! =D Me revoilà, enfin sortie de mon syndrome de la page blanche qui a duré quelques jours! (Ouais, c'est à cause de la review ****qu'une certaine Callendra a laissé la semaine passée. T^T Vous irez jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle a dit dans la section review de ma fic) Bon, alors je tiens à remercier Merloc pour ses très nombreuses reviews et aussi Dydi qui a enfin prit la peine de lire ma fics. Et bien sûr, un gros merci général à vous tous qui lisez ma fic et qui la suivez encore malgré les hauts et les bas de celle-ci, et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Elles me font toujours un grand plaisir! (C'est hyper encourageant pour continuer d'écrire! Ça me donne beaucoup de motivation, je vous jure! ;D) Justement, j'attends avec impatience le jour où j'atteindrai la 200****ème**** review! Voilà, bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les 21 autres!! **

* * *

Dans un restaurant non loin du lycée, le bruit régnait en maître.

Les cris fusaient de partout…ainsi que quelques rires! Pourquoi toute cette agitation?

Eh bien comment réagiriez-vous si vous étiez assis tranquillement dans un beau petit restaurant dans le style sandwicherie et que tout à coup deux jeunes hommes se mettèrent à s'hurler dessus et à s'insulter comme deux bonnes femmes dans un magasin de vêtements pour s'avoir qui allait avoir le mignon petit pull rose. Mais cette fois-ci, l'objet de la bagarre n'était pas un mignon petit pull rose…mais plutôt un mignon petit blondinet.

Eh oui! Encore une bagarre entre notre ténébreux Sasuke et notre…euh…Neji possessif.

Mais que c'était-il passé pour en arriver là?? Eh bien, revenons dans le passé!!

**Flash back**

Une fois entrés dans le restaurant, Karin, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, et bien sûr Naruto, s'installèrent à une table située près de la fenêtre à l'arrière du restaurant pour plus «d'intimité» comme l'avait si bien précisé Neji. Naturellement, ce dernier insista au point de pousser Sai au sol pour s'assoir à côté de son Naru-chan.

Le serveur arrivé, il proposa plusieurs sandwichs à ses clients qui avaient l'air plutôt pressés. Ils avaient appris dans les couloirs du lycée que leur bien-aimé directeur viendrait manger ici avec ses nouvelles victi…copines! Désolé! Alors ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas avoir à croiser cet étrange personnage.

Oui, ils auraient très bien pu aller ailleurs mais Sai et Karin souhaitaient vraiment aller dans CE restaurant pour y goûter leurs fabuleux sandwiches, comme les vantaient leurs dévoués clients, plus précisément certains élèves du lycée. Donc, le serveur était en train de leur présenter divers sandwichs du jour tandis que notre groupe scrutait avec attention le merveilleux menu garni de tonnes de sortes de sandwichs différents. Ouf, ce qu'on pouvait bien faire avec du goût et un peu d'imagination…

Alors Sai et Karin optèrent pour le traditionnel sous-marin au jambon et au fromage suisse, tandis que les trois autres n'arrivaient pas à se décider.

-Tu vas prendre quoi Naru-chan? Demanda Sasuke en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui rougit violemment.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu sa gêne lorsqu'il faisait des choses dans le genre devant ses amis, même si parfois il oubliait qu'il était en présence d'autres personnes vu l'ambiance que Sasuke arrivait parfois à installer entre eux.

Mais si ces gestes affectueux ne dérangeaient pas le moins du monde Sai et Karin, par contre ils faisaient vraiment rager Neji qui autrefois, avait Naruto rien que pour lui.

-Euh…j'aurais bien voulu avoir le sandwich au poulet et à la laitue mais c'est une assiette pour deux et il me semble qu'aucun de vous deux, entre toi et Neji, n'aimez particulièrement le poulet. Et surtout en sandwich… Répondit Naruto en ne quittant pas le menu des yeux, sentant déjà l'aura meurtrière de chacun.

Un silence emplit le coin avant que Neji repose son propre menu sur la table.

-Je veux bien me sacrifier pour toi. Dit-il tout simplement en faisant signe au serveur de le noter sur son carnet.

L'alarme intérieur de Sasuke résonna immédiatement et il lâcha un brusque :

-Attendez!!! C'est moi qui vais prendre l'assiette avec lui! Dit-il au serveur.

Le serveur soupira avant de répondre :

-Prenez ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez, mais dépêchez-vous de commander votre dernier plat qu'on en finisse. J'ai d'autres clients à servir moi! Dit-il en désignant plusieurs autres tables occupées par des personnes qui les regardaient méchamment.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Neji, les yeux légèrement plissés par l'ennui.

-Neji? Tu prends quoi finalement? Demanda-t-il en prenant possessivement la main de Naruto dans la sienne, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

Neji grinça des deux et fronça dangereusement les sourcils, ce qui annonçait habituellement qu'une dispute allait bientôt éclater.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question puisque c'est moi qui mangerai l'assiette avec Naru-chan.

-Non, je t'assure que tu te trompe. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton provocateur.

Naruto se délivra de la prise de Sasuke et se pencha un peu par-dessus la table pour mieux voir Neji.

-Surtout pas de bagarre aujourd'hui! Pour simplifier la tâche à tout le monde, je vais plutôt prendre un sandwich aux œufs. Dit-il à l'intention du serveur.

Neji se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

-Mais non!!! Ne te sacrifies pas pour un idiot comme lui. Je vais prendre ce sandwich avec toi et il n'aura qu'à se taire! S'exclama-t-il en cognant la table.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Sasuke :

-Quoi???! Premièrement, je suis loin d'être idiot! Pas comme toi en tout cas…

-Non mais pour qui tu t…

-Et que je me taise??!!!! Plutôt mourir oui!!! Je ne suis pas une marionnette que l'on fait parler quand on le désire, et encore moins ton chien de poche…

-Baisses le ton avec moi! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu sois autant possessif avec Naru-chan! Surtout quand on sait très qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi!

Et c'est lui qui parle…

-QUE JE BAISSE LE TON???!!!!! MON CUL, OUI!!! ET NARU-CHAN NE T'APPARTIENS PAS!!! S'IL Y A QUELQU'UN DE POSSESSIF ICI C'EST BIEN TOI!! Hurla Sasuke pour compenser.

-JE T'AI DIT DE BAISSER LE TON BÂTARD!!! OUI NARU-CHAN M'APPARTIENT!! ET IL N'EST RIEN QU'À MOI D'AILLEURS!! PAS À TOI!! ARRÊTE DE LE TOUCHER COMME TU LE FAIS!! NARU-CHAN N'AIME MOI, ET RIEN QUE MOI!!

-ARRÊTE DE T'EMPORTER POUR SI PEU ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE!!! ET NARU-CHAN M'AIME BIEN PLUS QUE TOI!!! ET IL EST À MOI, PAS À TOI!!!! (Ouh là! Il s'enfonce lui-même là…) ET QUI VOUDRAIT DE TOI D'AILLEURS????

-TU ME CHERCHES OU QUOI???!

-T'es long à la détente…Répondit calmement Sasuke pour faire enrager Neji.

-ARRÊTE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DE MON NARU-CHAN!!! IL EST À MOI!!! ET DE TOUTE FAÇON, TON NOM N'EST PAS ÉCRIT DESSUS!!!!!!

**Fin flash back**

Ce fut les mots de trop qui firent faire l'erreur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire à Sasuke.

-Ah oui???? Répondit Sasuke en relevant la…manche droite de Naruto, laissant apercevoir le magnifique tatouage qui ornait son épaule!

Un grand silence fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Sasuke se retenait de rire et Neji retenait sa respiration sous la surprise et avait les yeux écarquillés au maximum comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement à ce qui se passait.

Et comme toute chose a une fin, ce fut Karin qui brisa le silence :

-Whaaa trop cool ton tatouage!! Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient faire des tatouages temporaires comme ça!

-…

-…

-L'ennui c'est…Commença Naruto qui sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

Neji ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-Ne me dis pas que…

Naruto hocha la tête en tremblant légèrement. Puis, il s'appuya sur la table, cachant son visage dans ses bras qu'il plia.

Un petit reniflement se fit entendre avant que ses épaules se mirent à trembler et que des larmes salées s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

-Pas…de ma fauteeeee… Dit-il entre deux sanglots. Saoul…droguééééhéhé!! Ajouta-il en éclatant en larmes sous le pénible souvenir.

Neji ouvrit de grands yeux.

-De la…drogue????? Demanda-t-il éberlué.

-Ouais, on s'est fait attaquer en revenant du bar hier. Un type nous a forcés à prendre de sa drogue, et il nous as menacés avec son flingue… Expliqua Sasuke qui se remémorait lui aussi la scène dans sa tête

-Oh…mon…dieu. Articula avec difficulté Neji qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer.

Durant ce temps, le serveur en profita pour filer en douce servir d'autres clients…hum…moins bruyants.

Naruto, à présent terriblement gêné, n'osait plus relever la tête et préférait laisser libre court à ses larmes qui s'écoulaient à présent sans aucunes retenue sur ses joues rosies.

-Tu sais Naru-chan, je comprends que ce tatouage, tu ne te l'ai pas fait faire de ton plein gré. Et aussi, peut-être que si j'aurais été là ce ne ce serait pas produit…Dit Neji, maintenant plein de remords.

Le blond releva enfin la tête le regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes. Il tenait enfin une issue pour s'échapper du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

-Dis pas ça.

Il renifla.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ajouta-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Dans son coin, Sasuke se faisant tout petit, grommelait des insultes dans sa barbe le plus discrètement possible.

-Je passe d'accord? Hummpff, quitte à te faire tatouer j'aurais préféré que ce soit mon prénom et pas celui de Sasuke. Répondit Neji en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire hypocrite mais qui ne paru pas trop.

-Jaloux! Dit-il en souriant.

-Je sais.

Le blond s'empourpra et Neji éclata de rire à son tour. Et dans le geste le plus délicat qui soit, il passa un doigt sous l'œil encore étincellant de Naruto et ramassa la dernière larme qui menaçait de tomber.

-Je t'aime. Dit Neji en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer de bien-être.

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit tout de suite en entendant quelqu'un hurler son prénom de l'autre bout du restaurant.

-Hey Naruto!! Coquin! Tu te fais tous les mecs des environs maintenant???? Hurla une voix.

Tout le restaurant,excepté Naruto qui se cachait derrière Neji, tourna la tête en direction de l'idiot qui venait de débarquer sur la place.

-Jiraya?? Demanda la belle blonde à forte poitrine qui l'accompagnait. Tu le connais, ce blondinet?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs partit d'un grand rire et s'approcha de la table où étaient installés ses étudiants, emmenant avec lui deux jolies femmes, l'autre rousse.

-Voici Naruto Uzumaki, le fils d'une de mes bonnes amies. Ainsi que son petit copain Neji, et euh… son autre petit copain Sasuke. Sans oublier Sai et Karin. Dit-il en désignant le groupe.

La femme blonde resta muette un certain temps avant de déclarer en désignant Naruto :

-Whooa le beau morceau!! Pas étonnant qu'il ait deux petit copains!! Hummpff, dommage qu'il soit déjà pris! J'en aurais bien fait mon 4 heure!

Elle se reçut 2 regards glacials qui la fit détourner les yeux.

-Ouf, l'accueil…Dit-elle ironiquement.

Sasuke se pencha par-dessus la table et regarda le directeur dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à rester planté là??? Demanda-t-il sur un ton se voulant le plus insolent possible.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en deux et la donna à Naruto.

-Ça vient d'Orochimaru. Il veut savoir comment va ton animal.

-Oh…Dit simplement Naruto qui regarda le mot.

Il était inscrit :

_Naruto-Kun, comment va le serpent? En tout cas j'espère que tu t'en occupe bien. Il serait dommage que quelque chose lui arrive. Au fait, lui as-tu donné un nom? Er n'oublies pas de bien remplir la fiche à donner dans une semaine._

_Très cordialement,_

_Orochimaru_

-Et aussi, je venais le voir! Il m'en a parlé pendant toute la pause! Je veux vérifier par moi-même qu'il est aussi intéressant qu'il me l'a décrit!

Naruto hésita un peu mais céda après un certain moment.

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit la boîte qui avait été utilisée pour contenir le serpent.

Il la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit lentement sous le regard curieux de la table, mais aussi des autres clients.

Et comme la première fois, il n'eut même pas le temps de l'ouvrir complètement qu'_il_

se glissa dans sa manche et il se dirigea jusqu'à son cou.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la tête noire, les clients du restaurant poussèrent des cris horrifiés et le groupe poussa des plaintes admiratives.

-Whoooaa intéressant…Dit Karin qui le regardait avec intérêt. Et le plus cool c'est qu'il est exactement identique à ton tatouage! C'est trop génial!

Le serpent s'enroula autour du cou de Naruto, comme à son habitude. Ce dernier, rendu habitué au contact de son animal, le laissa faire sans paniquer.

-Il est vraiment magnifique. Dit Jiraya qui l'admirait quand même à une distance acceptable, accompagné des deux jolies filles qui poussaient des cris. Mais non mes poulettes! On s'en va maintenant! Dit-il aux dites «poulettes». Bon, alors à bientôt les jeunes! Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant tout en faisant un signe de la main.

Mais pour une fois, le silence ne fit pas place du tout. Les questions fusaient de partout.

-Il s'appelle comment? Demanda Sai.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom.

-Il est super!

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'étrangle, enroulé autour de ton cou comme ça?

-Pas du tout.

-Je peux le toucher? Demanda Karin.

-Je ne te le conseille pas. Toutes les personnes excepté moi ce sont fait mordre. Répondit Naruto qui mit sa main sur le dos écailleux du serpent.

-Peut-être qu'il voudra bien que je le touche…Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle approcha sa main mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher que le serpent entrouvit légèrement la bouche, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Elle recula précipitamment sa main avant de déclarer à l'intention du serpent:

-Ok, je te le laisse, ton Naruto!

Ce dernier rangea le serpent dans sa boîte initiale et referma son sac à dos.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le serveur arriva avec les plats commandés…ainsi que trois sandwich au poulet! En voyant l'air éberlué des trois personnes qu'il avait devant lui, il lâcha un bref :

-Quoi? Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux regarder le menu! Il y avait aussi des sandwichs au poulet à l'unité! Alors en commander trois m'a semblé le plus logique à faire!

Ils ouvrirent tous la bouche,choqués. La grosse dispute, les larmes, la bagarre, Jiraya, le tatouage découvert! Et tout ça pour un sandwich au poulet qui aurait pu être prit à l'unité!

Et comme à son habitude, Sasuke explosa :

-BORDEL!!! VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT??? PUTAIN DE $%?&&*?%/ »$%?*/!!!!!

Tout le restaurant écarquilla les yeux, surtout le serveur qui fit une mine renfroyée en tournant les talons.

Puis, tout redevint calme. Un peu trop calme au goût de Sasuke qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais bon.

Il prit le sandwich dans ses mains et l'examina. Il l'ouvrit un regarda ce qu'il contenait.

Puis, quand Neji eut fini d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise, il fit de même.

-Je déteste le poulet. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête pour se faire face, tandis que Naruto éclata de rire.

-Whaaa..S'exclama-t-il, vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup mais au fond vous êtes pareils, tous les deux!

Autant l'un pour l'autre, c'était la pire des insulte!

En constatant le silence qui s'était installé, Naruto arrêta de rire et et lâcha un bref :

-Eh bien…mangeons!

Avec un petit sourire gêné.

Ils commencèrent à s'affairer sur leur repas.

* * *

Les sandwichs terminés, ils allèrent payer tous ensemble au comptoir.

Ce n'est pas leur serveur qui les fit payer, mais une jolie rousse qui faisait de l'œil à Sai.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais pour les factures? Vous payez tous à l'unité? Demanda-t-elle en ne quittant pas Sai des yeux.

Ils se regardèrent tous, et Sasuke répondit :

-Je vais payer pour le blond et moi.

Mais avant que Naruto puisse protester, Neji se dépêcha de répondre :

-Non non! Je vais payer pour lui! C'est moi qui l'ai invité après tout!

Oui, c'était un bon argument. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait faire baisser les bras à Sasuke!

-Peut-être, mais j'insiste.

-Moi aussi j'insiste! Écoutes monsieur «je-m'approprie-Naruto-et-tout-ce-qui-s'y-rattache», tu vas me laisser payer pour lui, sinon je te mets une droite sur ta sale petite gueule!

-NEJI! Sois poli avec Sasuke! Il ne t'a encore rien dit. Intervint Naruto. Et pour cette fois, c'est moi qui vais payer pour vous. Vous payez toujours pour moi, et moi jamais pour vous alors laissez-moi payer.

Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et tendit une carte de crédit à la serveuse qui lui adressa un grand sourire charmant.

Il venait de boucher ses deux petits amis.

Une fois tout payé, il ramassa sa carte de crédit et se tourna vers le groupe.

-Karin et moi on va tout de suite retourner au lycée. Intervint Sai en donnant de l'argent à la serveuse à son tour.

-Ok. Je vais vous accompagner. Ajouta Neji en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il se pencha sur Naruto et lui fit un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci d'avoir payé Naru-chan! Moi aussi j'ai des cours cet après-midi alors sois sage.

_Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que d'être sage…Pensa Sasuke. Je pourrais emmener Naru-chan à la maison faire une partie de jambes en l'air…Aah pis nan! On a déjà des projets. Dommage…_

-Oui, comme toujours! Répondit Naruto en lui adressant un sourire d'ange.

Neji n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à observer du coin de l'oeil Sasuke qui semblait réfléchir, un sourire sournois peint sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore... Se demandait L'Hyûga._

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire cet après-midi? Demanda Neji.

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

-Oh, on va faire les boutiques. Dit-il.

La caissière pouffa de rire et s'éloigna en cuisine pour partager la «blague» du siècle avec ses collègues sous les regards interrogateurs du groupe.

-Oh! Bon magasinage alors! Conclu Neji en sortant du restaurant, faisant un signe de la main.

* * *

Dans le centre commercial de Konoha, Sasuke était devant un stand de vêtements et essayait de convaincre Naruto de s'acheter un «certain» ensemble suposément «haute couture».

-Naru-chan, je t'assure, ça t'ira à ravir! Je te le paie, même! Mais s'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie à genoux, prends-le!

Naruto prit l'ensemble dans ses mains et soupira, vaincu, avant d'entrer accompagné de Sasuke dans une cabine d'essayage.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter un truc aussi osé dans la rue??? Demanda, outré, Naruto qui commençait à enlever son t-shirt aidé de Sasuke.

Sasuke admira la jolie vue qu'il avait, et répondit :

-Mais non, mais tu pourras le porter à la maison!

-Et pourquoi je porterais ça??? Demanda-t-il en enfilant le haut du fameux ensemble.

-Parce que ça te vas bien et que tu es très sexy avec!

Il ne répondit plus rien, trop mort de honte pour rouvrir la bouche.

Une fois l'ensemble enfilé, il s'admira dans la glace.

-Voyons! C'est bien trop court! S'exclama Naruto et grognant.

-Mais non, c'est juste parfait! Dit Sasuke qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, profitant de la vue au maximum.

-Tu es pervers. Déclara le blond et croisant les bras.

Le fameux ensemble était composé d'un mini-short noir extra court, arrivant environ à 30 centimètres en haut des genoux, avec ceinture assortie à la taille ornée d'une lettre que l'on pouvait choisir, donc un S, évidemment choisi par Sasuke qui, d'une certaine façon, désignait son territoire, une camisole super moulante noir et argentée soigneusement choisie par nul autre qu'encore Sasuke qui, on le voyait bien, avait un énorme penchant pour cette couleur.

Et pour couronner le tout, de longues bottes noires ainsi qu'un foulard argenté sombre en accompagnement pour donner un look plus sexy qu'il l'était déjà.

-MAIS BORDEL SASU!!! TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE GONZESSE OU QUOI?!? Explosa Naruto en lui cognant l'épaule.

Le pauvre Sasuke pencha la tête vers le sol, faisant sa «fameuse» expression piteuse.

-Mais Naru-chaaaaan…Se plaignit-il en feignant de pleurer.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne cèderai pas devant ton expression boudeuse.

Il lâcha une grande plainte. Dans la boutique, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur cette fameuse cabine d'où provenait toutes sortes de bruits plus que louches…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : une vendeuse arriva et toqua à la porte de la cabine :

-Tout va bien là-dedans?

Naruto vira au rouge écrevisse et dit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

-Euh…oui oui, je sors dans 1 minute.

-D'accord! Est-ce que ce que vous avez choisi est à la bonne taille? Insista-t-elle.

Eh oui, on ne l'appelait pas une vendeuse à la commission pour rien.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et tout en essayant d'enlever ces fichues bottes il répondit :

-Oui mais je ne le prendrai pas!

Il tira de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire! Elles étaient coincées. Alors Sasuke lui vint en aide et posa ses mains sur le contour des bottes et tira lui aussi de toutes ses forces. Le couple tirait tout en lâchant des gémissements comme quand ils…hum hum.

Surtout de l'extérieur! La vendeuse couru chercher un petit livret ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé rangés dans un tiroir de sa caisse et revint en faisant le sprint du siècle près de la cabine en hurlant :

-Les actes sexuels sont interdits dans cette boutique!! Allez plutôt au sexshop en face, je crois qu'ils acceptent de tels comportement, eux!! Mais pas ici, vous dérangez les clients!

Tout en cherchant la clé de la cabine, notre jeune couple s'affairait à enlever les putains de bottes.

-N'entrez surtout pas!!! Cria Naruto entre deux gémissents horriblement sonores.

Il ne voulait absolument pas être vu dans cette tenue scandaleuse!!

-Sortez de là immédiatement!! Hurla la vendeuse qui faisait la sourde oreille aux propos de Naruto.

Elle trouva enfin la clé et l'entra dans la serrure. Elle la tourna lentement et…

* * *

**Mouhahaha! Je coupe ici!! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, la suite arrivera très prochainement! Alors, est-ce que la vendeuse folle réussira à ouvrir la cabine du pauvre Naruto qui est, avouons nous-le, dans une tenue plutôt gênante pour lui (et alléchante pour nous et Sasuke! xD). **

**Alors au programme pour le prochain chapitre!! : Vous saurez si la vendeuse réussira à ouvrir la cabine, et une surprise de taille attends notre couple favori!**

**Et malheureusement, cette fic arrive à grands pas vers sa fin, mais cette dernière promet d'être croustillante et fortes en émotions! :D**

**Alors je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre…qui nous fera avancer dans l'histoire! (Enfin!! Me direz vous -_-) Et je vous dirais qu'il reste aproximativement…hum…peut-être 4 chapitres. Je ne sais pas puisque pour écrire je m'installe devant mon ordi quand j'ai la flemme et j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Ensuite je ne prends pas le temps de me corriger et je le publie dans les secondes qui suivent. Alors je ne sais jamais comment ça va tourner! xD **

**Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et on se revoit très prochainement pour le prochaaaaiiinnn chapitre!!!!**

**Bisous! =3**


End file.
